Off to Join the Circus!
by West Wind
Summary: Now Complete!!! The circus becomes a home and place of safety for those Trowa and Catherine meet in their travels, but one of their friends might bring a bit more trouble than they can handle.
1. Rosemary Bloom

**Author's Note: **Just so you know - this story takes place in an alternate universe. Some of the elements from the series are in it but none of the boys are gundam pilots. I have no idea if names are ever mentioned for any of the pilot's parents, so I have given them names as needed. **Warning:** There is reference to rape in the story - no details, and death. That is why I have categorized the story as a drama. 

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam characters. [Wish I did own one, or maybe two, or maybe three, or... of them, but doesn't everyone? ~_^] The story plot is mine, as well as, the original characters.   
  
**Story Summery:** Trowa and Catherine are born and raised in the circus. As they travel, they come across a few interesting people and incorporate them into their little "family" group. One of their adopties unknowingly brings trouble that could be life threatening for at least one of them. Can they find a way out? [That is the future plot, but it is going to take some time to get there.] 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 1 ~ Rosemary Bloom

By West Wind

Rosemary Bloom was in her early 20's enjoying life. She had grown up in the circus with her parents and older brother Robert. She loved the circus life and thrived on the travel and the chance to meet new people. Wherever they stopped, she the would explore the city in her spare time. She loved people. She loved entertaining them, making them laugh, talking to them. She was an outgoing caring individual that exuded joy and comfort to all that she meet. Her brother was amazed at the number of pen pals Rose had and that she keep in touch with most of them. Her second passion was nature and animals. She was as good with the animals as she was with people, and she loved to stroll through the town, the park, or the countryside where they stopped. 

"Robert, I am going to the park. You want to come?" Rosemary asked. 

"I can't right now. I have to finish what I am working on." 

"I can wait," she cheerfully answered. 

"Nah, go on," he encouraged. "I don't know how long I will be." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Maybe April or Samantha would go with you." 

"I'll go see." 

Robert smiled as he watched his sister bound away in search of her friends and marveled at the child like joy she took from life. 

~@~ 

It was nearing lunch time and Robert had not seen Rosemary return yet. His mother had sent him to find her when he ran into her two friends. 

"Have you seen Rose?" he asked. 

"Not sence she asked if we wanted to go for a walk," answered Sam. 

"You didn't go with her?" 

"No, we had to finish practicing," said April. 

Robert had a sinking feeling in his gut and fear shot through him. Rose had been gone too long and she would never be late for a meal. He thanked the two girls and made inquiries of others he ran into. No one had seen Rose since this morning. Robert bolted for the park he knew she liked to walk in. He ran the entire way there. His leg muscles began to burn from the pace he had set for himself. He arrived at the park and leaned against the entrance post gasping for breath before continuing his search. His gulping for air slowly decreased in intensity and he sprinted down one of the paths. He called her name as he combed the area. 

A tear filled and muffled "Rob?" drifted to his ears. He slowed his pace and looked around. By a bush, he saw the huddled form of his red-headed sister. Her body was shaking and tears ran down her face. He took in her disheveled appearance and there was murder in his eyes. He did not know who had done this to his sister, but Robert would make them pay. 

He slowly approached her and began to place an arm around her. At first she shied away from him. He could not believe it. 

"It's only me. Your brother Robert," he cooed gently and she through herself into his arms sobbing. 

"He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop," she murmured into his shoulder. 

"It's alright. It is not your fault," he comforted as he rubbed her back to sooth her. 

"I just want to go home," she whispered. 

"I think you should talk to the police first." 

Panic and fear filled her eyes and face. Robert held her close and told her it would be alright. After much coaxing, he got her to talk to the police and their parents were called. 

They finally caught the man after two more women were attacked in the same park. Rose had been the _lucky one_ of being his first victim. Physically Rose was only battered and bruised but emotionally she was a wreck and to top it off she was pregnant with the rapist's child. The doctor that had examined her after the incident had given her the options of adoption or an abortion, and she told the doctor that she would have to think about it. 

Two weeks had gone by and she had keep to herself. She would sit quietly by one of the animal cages after patting them in greeting. She would watch them move back and forth in their cage. Most people left her alone. They did not know how to handle the quiet, withdrawn Rose. Her friends did try, but Rose would give them a sad smile and say she wanted to be alone. Everyone keep an eye on her to make sure she did not try anything drastic – the benefit of having a large family. 

One evening she entered the tent where Robert was working on the generator. Robert looked up to see her approach and he noted a change. The innocence was gone and the joy and carefreeness had not returned, but there was a look of determination in her movements and in her face. 

"I am keeping the baby," she flatly announced to him as she protectively place a hand on her abdomen. 

Robert blinked at her a few times and wondered how to respond to the announcement. He could see there was no changing her mind and he was not going to try. He had been pondering her options since they found out she was pregnant, and he did not know how one could make that decision. It was a life, but it was a symbol of what had been forced upon her. If she gave it up for adoption, she would still have to carry it. Surely it would be a reminder of her pain and suffering? If she keep it, would the relationship between child and mother be tainted? Robert did not know the answer to the questions or how a person could make the choice. 

"O.K.," was all he said. 

She sat down on the ground beside him with knees to her chest. He continued working and patiently waited for her to continue the conversation. 

"Ginger had her puppies," Rose said in a distant tone. "Five of them survived. One was dead at birth." 

Rose paused and looked up at the top of the tent as if there was nothing more to say. Robert continued to work and glanced at his sister periodically with concern. He was relieved that she was at least talking. 

Time passed and Rose spoke again. 

"Ginger nudged at the lifeless pup after it was born. When there was no response, she seamed to morn over its loss before she gently moved it to the side of her kennel and attended to the next offspring." She paused again and looked at her brother. "Life is special and precious. All things need a chance to experience life and love no matter how they come into being. This child deserves to know life. It does not deserve to be condemned for the sins of his/her father. It is innocent and it is a part of me. It is just as much a part of me as it is _him_. For my child I will strive to put my shattered life back together, to live each day one step in front of the other." 

She was done talking and Robert gave her a hug. 

"If you need any help, I will always be there for you," he informed. 

"I know," she replied gently a gave him a slight smile. 

"You better," he teased and touched his greasy finger to her nose leaving a black smug on its tip. 

Robert laughed at her soiled nose. 

"You got grease on me," she accused. 

She playfully punched him and gave him a genuine smile. It warmed his heart to see a true smile grace her face once again. 

~@~ 

Rose watched her family perform from her post behind the flaps in the back of the tent. Jeff Barton stood beside her after finishing his act. Jeff had joined the circus three months ago after his circus had disbanded. He had been smitten with Rose from the day he meet her, but Rose held him an arms length away. Rose was slowly acting more like her old self, but she keep strangers at a distance, especially men. Jeff had quickly learned of her experience and was waiting with the patience of Job for her to accept him. 

"Oh…" Rose gasped as she placed her hand on her extended belly. 

Jeff looked at her with concern. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"The baby is coming" she announced. 

"Let's get you to the hospital!" 

"My family…" 

"They will come as soon as they finish their performance." 

Rose knew Jeff was right as another spasm rolled across her abdomen. She could not interrupt the show, and she could not wait for them. 

Jeff moved her toward the car and flagged down one of their fellow performers. Lou promised to tell the others as soon as they were done with their act. With that taken care of, Jeff helped Rose into the car and headed to the hospital. 

Jeff filled out the paperwork while the hospital workers helped Rose into a wheelchair. A nurse started to wheel Rose off and she held her hand out to Jeff. 

"I don't want to be alone. Please, come with me," Rose pleaded as panic rose within her. 

"Don't worry. Your husband will be ushered to you room as soon as he finished the paper work," said the nurse. 

Rose watched as the only person she knew disappeared from sight, and she was rolled into a room. She was moved to a bed and asked questions by the nurse. Jeff entered just as the nurse finished. 

"How are you?" he asked tentatively as he moved to her side. 

"In pain," she commented as another contraction hit. 

Jeff took her hand and she held on with all her might until the pain subsided. 

"The doctor will be with you soon," assured the nurse. 

"My family?" she asked. 

Jeff gently brushed the bangs from her eyes. 

"They are not here yet. Soon." 

Rose let out a scream while the process of her child's birth continued. 

~@~ 

A sharp slap rang through the room followed by a baby's wail as Rose's child took her first breath of air. 

"It's a girl," the doctor announced as she handed the baby to the waiting nurse. 

Rose slumped back exhausted. Jeff was still at her side giving her words of comfort and encouragement. She smiled up at him in thanks. The whole process was harder than she had ever imagined, but it seemed worth it when the nurse placed the wiggling wrinkled girl in her arms. Rose caressed the baby's cheek with her finger in greeting. The baby turned toward the caress. 

"Do you have a name picked our?" whispered Jeff. 

"Yes," she answered dreamily. "Catherine Rose Bloom." 

"You might want to inform the rest of the family," said a nurse. "They are in the waiting room. They can all see her once she and the baby are settled in." 

Jeff took his leave of Rose who's attention was wrapped up with the bundle in her arms and did not notice his exit. 

~@~ 

Time passed and Catherine grew. She brought a joy to all she came in contact with. Especially her mother. Rose once again found the joy she had been lacking since Catherine's conception. 

Every one commented on how Catherine was so much like her mother in manner and appearance, although her hair was not the fire red of Rose's but a soft reddish-brown. Catherine was outgoing and friendly. Very inquisitive and slightly mischievous. She absolutely adored Jeff and Uncle Robert. If she was not with her mother, she was with one of them. 

When Catherine was a little over one, Rose married Jeff and the three became a family, and when she was three her mother was going to have another baby. 

The day came that once again Jeff and Rose found themselves in the hospital as she gave birth. This time was harder than the first and Rose knew something was not right. Finally, the child emerged and announced his presence. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and asked to see him. The nurse handed her the bundle containing her son while the doctor and nurse continued to work. 

"Welcome to the family, my dear Trowa," she whispered in greeting. "Isn't he beautiful?" 

"He definitely is," responded Jeff. 

She smiled at her spouse lovingly before resting her head against the headboard. 

A continuous monotone beep filled the room. One nurse took the baby, another escorted Jeff out of the room, while the doctor tried to resuscitate the mother. 

~@~ 

Jeff paced back and forth in the waiting room in fear for his wife's life. The rest of the family sat quietly and watched. The doctor entered. 

"Mr. Barton, I am sorry. Your wife is gone. We tried everything to save her, but there were some unseen complications…" 

Jeff did not hear anything past the fact that Rose was gone. She would never return to him, never cuddle up next to him in bed. He felt as if his reason for living had been ripped from him as he let out a heart wrenching scream and fell to his knees. 

How he got through the next few days Jeff never knew. He continued living because that was what Rose would have wanted plus he had their children to look after. He could not desert them. They needed his love and support. 

~@~ 

The day they burred Rose was fittingly overcast. The family stood around the casket to say their last farewell to their beloved flower. Catherine placed a white rose on her mother's casket with the help of her uncle. 

"Good bye, Mommy," said Catherine. "Wave to me from Heaven." 

Robert wiped a lone tear off his cheek after putting his niece back on the ground. Jeff approached the casket next. 

"I will always love you," he whispered. "Wait for me." 

He kissed his and and placed it on the casket. He walked back to his seat. Once seated he looked down at Trowa in his arms. His son was quiet. The loudest protest Jeff had heard from Trowa was at his birth. It was like he knew that his mother had died giving him life, and he mourned her passing with the rest of them.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Author's Note:** I don't know about you as you read this, but I cried while I wrote it. I really hated to kill Rose off. I had the story line [including her dying giving birth to Trowa] plotted before I wrote this section and had no idea how emotionally attached I would become to her as I unfolded her tale. I just regret that Rose and Jeff did not have more time together, but I have to keep Catherine and Trowa close in age for the rest of the story to fall into place. 

I will warn you now that I will probably be slow in posting chapters for this story. Spring is here and there are things I need to tend to outside ~ away from my computer and writing fics. = ( Plus, I have two different story lines rattling around in my head begging to be expressed in electronic representation of words via my wordprocessor, and **_maybe_** the brief wisps of another chapter to my Marimeia story as well. Please be patient with me, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Abandoned Again

Ch2 Abandoned Again **Author's Note: **This chapter will appear to be totally unrelated to the first, but I promise you the two story lines will eventually intertwine. In fact, this chapter was where I originally started the story. It was going to be an AU Relena runaway story but hopefully with a different twist to it. As I wrote, I wanted to provide history for not only Relena but the circus performers as well and did not want to do it through a series of flashbacks. Therefore, I am shooting to have the chapters mostly chronological in order with alternating locations/viewpoints. So if it is confusing at first, please just bear with me, it will hopefully become clear as time goes on. If not, let me know. ^_^ 

Especially since this is a slightly AU from the show, some of the people might not be in character at all times even though I try to write them as I understand each of their characters to be from the show. The OOC-ness will probably be especially true for Relena since I have given her and Milliardo an altered childhood from the show, and experience does affect one's outlook on life. 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed - I still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and most likely never will.   


**@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~**

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 2 ~ Abandoned Again

By West Wind

The fourteen year old Milliardo opened the door to find two policemen and a lady standing there. His younger sister peeked out from behind him. 

"Milliardo Dorlian?" the lady asked. 

"Yes," he replied cautiously. 

"May we come in?" 

Milliardo looked at them warily before consenting. They sat down in the living room. 

"I have some bad news for you," the lady began. 

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A glance at Relena showed she felt it too. The last time he heard those words was when his birth parents were killed. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dorlian were in an auto accident and did not survive." 

"NO!!!" screamed Relena and through herself into her brothers embrace. "Not again!" she sobbed into his shoulder. 

Milliardo sat there stoically comforting his sister with his arms wrapped protectively around her. The same words his sister sobbed running in circles in his mind. He wondered if they were cursed and why they had been dealt such a lousy fate. Did they do something to deserve this. 

It was bad when they lost their first set of parents, but the Dorlans had been their god-parents and had adopted them after Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft's death. Now they only had each other. They had no other living relatives and no more god-parents. Their future looked dark and foreboding. 

Relena's tears slowed and only soft sniffling come from her as she moved away from her brother. Seeing that Relena had calmed down some, the lady continued with her job. 

"Records show that you have no living relatives. Is there anyone you can stay with for the time being?" she asked gingerly. 

"Mrs. Smith across the road would often watch us for our parents," offered Milliardo. 

"Well, we can see if she would be willing to watch you until a foster home can be found," said the lady. 

Mrs. Smith did agree to keep them until something more permanent could be arranged. 

~@~ 

The two children stood by the grave site of their second set of parents and said their farewells. The blond haired girl clung to the silver locket around her neck, treasuring its contents. Inside the silver case was a picture of Mr. & Mrs. Dorlan, Milliardo, and herself taken only six months ago on one side and a picture of her birth parents on the other. 

"We will make it through this," promised Milliardo, as he looked down on his eight year old sister. "We have to be strong." 

"Promise me you will never leave me," she said. 

"What ever happens you will always be with me in my heart," he replied. 

Relena was not fooled by her brothers attempt to slip around her request, but she was asking the impossible and knew it, for neither of them knew what the future would hold. She accepted his promise and took what reassurance she could from it. Milliardo looked down at Relena and saw the fear lurking in the depth of her eyes. 

"You know if it is in my power, I will never leave you," he said trying to comfort her. 

"I know," she said followed by a deep sigh. "But, sometimes things will be outside our control. Thanks for being there," she whispered as she slipped her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. 

~@~ 

A few days after the funeral, a lady from child services came for them. A foster home had been found. They moved in with a couple who would take them both. At first, Mr. and Mrs. Carter were very nice, and it was a pleasant place to live. That changed after a few months. Mr. and Mrs. Carter became aggressive and impatient. Mrs. Carter would grab Relena by her long hair when she thought Relena was not listening to her attentively enough. Relena started to always put her hair up in some manner so it was not an easy target to grab and if grabbed it did not hurt as much. At night, she would sneak into Milliardo's room and cry herself asleep in his arms after telling him how miserable she was here. He had to agree, for it was no better for him. Six months after moving in with the Carters, they were removed after an investigation into the Carter's abuse of other children they had fostered. And so the cycle began…. 

For the next few years Relena and Milliardo were bounced around from one foster home to another but they always had each other. Relena preferred when they lived at the orphanage rather than a foster home. At the orphanage she knew what was expected of her. She did not have to learn her way around and a set of new rules or get to know new people where she was the one invading their territory. When new kids came to the orphanage, they were the ones invading her territory, and she could decide to accept or reject them. Unfortunately they were never there for more than a month before being moved to another home. 

It would seem that they would no more than get settled before they were moved some place else. To Relena there did not seem to be a rhyme or reason to any of it. They just traveled the mindless circles of the system. 

It would never fail. The homes they really liked were the ones they were at for the shortest amount of time, and vise versa for the ones they hated. Relena began to become withdrawn and unattached/indifferent with everyone except her brother. If she did not care about the foster parents, it would not hurt when they were moved, so she would shut the world out and not allow herself to care for anyone new in her life.   


**@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~**

  
**Author's Note: **It just did not turn out, as well as, I had hoped, but it gets the facts across for the story line to make since further down the line. As always, I appreciate feedback.   
  



	3. Meeting Wufei

Ch 3 Meeting Wufie **Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed - I still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and most likely never will.   


**@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~**

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 3 ~ Meeting Wufei

By West Wind

Robert came across Trowa sitting quietly by the lioness' cage. She purred and leaned into his extended hand as he scratched behind her ear. She nuzzled Trowa's hand and licked his face between the bars. Memories of Rose in a similar position crossed Robert's mind. Both Catherine and Trowa reminded Robert of their mother. Catherine had Rose's exuberance, love of life and people, and her bubbly and energetic personality. It reminded Robert of Rose before the "incident". Trowa on the other hand reminded him of Rose after the "incident." Trowa was quiet, contemplative and there always appeared to be an underlying sadness in his eyes since he was young. The young boy of eleven was not the extravert his sister was, but he did not shy away from people, just appeared to ignore them. He was very alert especially when it appeared that he was not paying attention. Trowa knew more of what was going on around him than he let on, and he liked it that way. Catherine dragged Trowa with her wherever she went and had a tendency to be as much a mother to him as an older sister. Trowa did not seem to mind. He would placidly follow her without a word and she would chatter away at him. 

Robert smirked at the memory of the occasionally times Trowa had put his foot down and would not follow his older sister's orders. He could not even remember what she wanted Trowa to do, but Trowa told her no in his unemotional, no argument tone. That was it, end of statement. Catherine looked at Trowa dumfounded. As she opened her mouth to argue the fact, Trowa gracefully walked away. Catherine called his name demanding he come back, before she took off after him. When she got to the corner he had disappeared around, he was no where in sight, vanished like a skilled magician. She fumed about that for days but finally realized there were limits to Trowa's patience and cooperatives. 

Robert walked up behind Trowa. Trowa turned and looked at his uncle with Rose's green eyes. 

"Aren't you going to the village with you father?" Robert asked. 

Trowa nodded his affirmative. 

"We are not leaving for 20 more minutes," Trowa informed his uncle. 

"In that case, you might want to go wash up after the cat kisses you received, so you will be ready to go," pointed out Robert as he ruffled his nephew's brown hair. 

Trowa considered the merit of the suggestion and walked off to his trailer to do just that. 

~@~ 

Jeff Barton located his two children and got them into the vehicle. He drove them down a country road to a village about ten miles away. They were going to see an old childhood friend of his, Beth. They had grown up in the circus together like brother and sister. One day she meet a man by the name of Chang and she married him. They had keep in touch and would visit when the opportunity arose, and now was one such opportunity. They entered the small town that consisted of no more than a dozen or so houses and pulled into the drive of one of them. A woman with brown hair pinned to the top of her head came out to greet them. Her long lightweight skirt moving with her movement. She warmly embraced Jeff in greeting. 

"Jeff, it is so good to see you again!" Beth exclaimed as she pulled away and she turned to the children. "Catherine! Trowa! Welcome." 

"Hi," said Catherine and Trowa gave Beth a nod. 

"You have grown since I saw you last," Beth commented like all adults to when meeting a child again after an extended period of time. 

Beth gave them each a hug and escorted them inside. The Barton family found several people setting on the floor at the table. Trowa silently took in the group before him from behind his bang. There were two oriental men who looked very much like each other. The one who was Beth's husband got up and welcomed Jeff and family. The other watched them without expression as he measured up the newcomers. There was an older woman with gray hair that was arranged into a bun on the back of her head. She busied herself with what she was doing. Beside her was a younger woman with dark hair and dark eyes. There was one boy around Trowa's age sitting at the table. His black hair was tightly pulled back and secured at the base of his head. He stared at the two children briefly, making eye contact with each one, before acting uninterested in their presence. 

"You know my husband Tsung," said Beth. 

Jeff nodded that he did as Tsung offered his hand in greeting. The two men shook hands before the introductions continued. 

Tsung introduced his brother Chien, his nephew Wufei, Chien's wife, and their mother to their guests. 

After eating lunch, Wufei's mother suggested Wufei show Trowa around. The two boys left the table. The shorter brunet followed Wufei silently as they made their way to the back yard. Wufei eyed the younger boy critically as they stood outside. Trowa was taking in his surroundings before focusing on his companion. Wufei noted that on the surface Trowa's eyes showed nothing but he thought he could see wisdom and hidden knowledge lurking deep in the green eyes. Trowa blinked and it was gone. 

_"Maybe there is more to this boy than meets the eye,"_ thought Wufei. 

He had to admit Trowa had not annoyed him like he had expected. In fact, Trowa was totally different than he had been anticipating. Wufei had feared that the visitors from the circus would be rude, unmannered, and loud, but this boy was not like that at all. He was quiet and reserved. His eyes spoke of sorrow and patience. 

Trowa bent down to stroke the mostly white calico as she rubbed against his leg purring. She leaned into his hand as he rubbed along the side of her face to scratch behind her ear. The cat was enjoying Trowa's attention. 

"Her name is Cleo," offered Wufei in his first gesture of friendship even though there was no warmth to his voice. 

Trowa nodded his acknowledgment of the cat's name. 

"Cleo," Trowa breathed. 

"Meu," said Cleo looking up at Trowa then rapped herself around Trowa's legs one last time before bounding off to her other tasks. 

The two boys walked across the yard to a large rock where they sat watching the animals in the field below. They both seemed content to sit. 

"What's it like living at the circus?" Wufei asked breaking the silence. 

Trowa considered his answer before speaking. 

"Different from living here, yet the same." 

That was a cryptic answer if Wufei had ever heard one, and he watched the boy intently to see if he would say any more. 

"We are constantly moving, never in one place very long, so it is hard to make friends outside of the circus, but the circus itself is like a small town where everyone knows everyone else and watches out for them. It is a self-contained mobile community. When not packing or setting up, there are chores to do, practices to attend to and school work to do as any boy or girl has." 

Put that way, Wufei could see the similarities Trowa was bringing out. The last part sounded much like his day. 

"What sort of things do you practice?" inquired Wufei, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Various circus acts," Trowa answered. 

"Like walking a tightrope or trapeze?" 

"Those and others, such as Catherine throwing knives at me." 

The image of someone, especially a girl, throwing knives at him made Wufei's stomach queasy. 

"What is you life like?" asked Trowa posing Wufei's own question to him. 

"Sounds like it is similar to yours without the moving around. I have schoolwork, chores and practice to attend to." 

"What do you practice?" 

"Martial arts and the use of a katana." 

Trowa nodded at the Chinese boy's response. 

After more conversation and a few demonstrations, the boys found themselves in a sparing match. Wufei had shown Trowa a few moves that he picked up rather quickly and their mock battle escalated rather quickly at they each assessed the others skill. Wufei would attack and Trowa would block before they reversed roles. Punch, kick, and jab were blocked, countered, or dodged by he other youth. Wufei thought he had Trowa and was going to knock his feet out from under him, but when his leg sweep through where Trowa's legs should have been it was meet with no resistance. He looked up in time to see Trowa finish back flipping across the yard and settle in a crouched position that reminded Wufei of a cat ready to pounce. 

"Enough," said Wufei. "I think we have had enough exercise for one day. You are very good," he complemented as he approached this sparing partner. 

"Quick reflexes are a needed asset in the circus," Trowa replied mater of factly as he stood from his crouched position. 

The two boys went in for the evening. 

~@~ 

The Barton family stayed the night with Beth and her husband. The next day Trowa and Wufei exited the back door and were making their way across the yard on their way to the woods beyond the field. Catherine had seen the boys exit and followed after them. She was not about to be left behind. 

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine from the house door. 

"To the woods," answered Trowa. 

"Sounds fun. I'm coming too," stated Catherine as she jogged to catch up with them. 

"You're not invited. Go away!" snarled Wufei. 

Trowa arched an eyebrow at the Chinese youths statement and thought how this was not the right approach to use on his sister and if Wufei continued down this path he would have a fight on his hands. 

"Why should I?" demanded Catherine in a determined and challenging voice as she continued to walk with them. 

"Because you are a weak onna," stated Wufei as if that explained everything, "and you should stay at the house." 

Trowa just rolled his eyes and waited for his sisters wrath to be directed at Wufei for his chauvinistic comments. There was nothing that ticked off Catherine more than someone assuming she could not do something just because of her gender. Catherine's eyes narrowed and her back straitened as she reacted to Wufei's words. She might not have been sure what "onna" meant, but she could take a guess. 

"You are not going to change her mind," said Trowa to Wufei. "She can be very stubborn." 

Wufei considered his new friend's advice as he eyed Catherine critically. She had not gone away but continued to follow them across the field. There was fire dancing in her eyes as they challenged Wufei to make her leave. Rather than fight a girl, he decided to ignore her and continued to walk. 

A smile crossed Catherine's face as she realized she had won this round. 

~@~ 

The three youths trekked through the woods admiring the scenery. The sound of moving water made its way to their ears between Catherine's occasional comments. Trowa would nod and occasionally respond to Catherine's observations while Wufei would glare at her. Trowa believed that before their excursion was over, there would be a fight between the two, and he would not interfere. The next few steps brought them to a clearing with a small stream meandering through it. The stream was feed by small ribbons of water trickling down the rockface at one end of the meadow. Wildflowers bloomed across the green plane on either side of the stream. 

"It's beautiful," gasped Catherine. 

"Yep," agreed Trowa. 

"I like to come here and meditate," stated Wufei. 

The three youths spread out through the meadow. Wufei and Trowa sat quietly on rocks by the river while Catherine picked a bouquet of flowers to take back. With bouquet in hand she plopped down between the two boys. She offered a flower to Trowa which he accepted and examined its beauty. She didn't bother giving Wufei one as he sat on the rock with legs crossed and eyes closed. The sound of the running water was soothing. Her mind wandered from topic to topic as it pondered various things. 

"Don't your legs go numb sitting like that?" she asked Wufei. 

He cracked his eyes open and glared at her for interrupting him and asking a silly question. 

"Its none of your business," he growled before shutting his eyes again. 

"Sorry I asked," she said flippantly. 

Wufei let out a grunt at her statement. 

Catherine leaned over to Trowa and whispered, "I bet Mr. Grummpy's legs are asleep and he couldn't get up with out falling." 

"Onna! Stop you senseless babbling!" growled Wufei. 

"It is not senseless babbling," she retorted. 

"You have not said one relevant thing since you joined us." 

"It is called trying to have a conversation, which you seem to have no clue how to do," said Catherine as she stood and towered over Wufei. 

Wufei stood and looked her in the eye. Both determined to put the other in his/her place. Trowa from his perch watched the storm clouds gather between his sister and Wufei. The lighting and thunder had started, he was waiting for it to cut loose and storm. 

"You are a stupid weak onna," muttered Wufei. 

Before he knew what happened, Catherine's fist contacted his gut and sent him staggering back a few paces into the grass. 

"I am not stupid or weak," she declared. 

Wufei fought the urge to retaliate. 

~@~ 

Jeff and Beth went in search of the children. Beth suspected she could find them by the stream and wanted to show it to Jeff before he left. They found the children where they had expected. Trowa was perched on a rock by the river. Catherine stood looking defiantly at Wufei, while he looked back at here trying to control his anger. Beth could guess what had transpired between the two. 

"It is getting close to lunch time," announced Beth after they entered the clearing. 

The contest of wills was broke between Catherine and Wufei at Beth's comment and the trio prepared to head back. 

~@~ 

The smell of smoke filled their nostrils as they moved closer to the forest's edge. Their steps quickened when they could see several large black columns of smoke moving heavenward from the small village. The group froze at the sight of flames caressing the buildings and mobile suits darting through the village causing the damage. Wufei darted out from the woods but was pulled back by a hand on his writs. He looked back and growled. 

"Let go of me!" he snarled at Catherine. "I have to go help them." 

"And what can you do against a group of mobile suits?" she demanded. 

His furry built at her question. He knew there was not much he could do but he could not just stand here and watch the destruction. He pulled free of her grasp with a quick tug of his arm. He turned to go again when a strong hand clamped down over his shoulder. 

"She is right," said Jeff. "You would only be throwing your life away if you try to take on a mobile suit. Is that what your father would want?" 

Jeff's words slowly penetrated Wufei's battle oriented fogged mind. His father would want him to protect his family with all he had. He did not know if his family had survived but he could protect his aunt. He looked at her. The look of horror and fear on her face was one that would haunt him for a long time. 

"Look," pointed Trowa as another group of mobile suits approached. 

The group attacking the town took off at the appearance of the second group which belonged to the army. The army pursued the fleeing tourists off into the distance. The group slowly made their way to the remains of the town. As they walked, they saw emergency vehicles of all kinds arrive and people started putting out the fires and helping the injured. 

Wufei and Beth quickly found the remains of their houses and searched them for any sign of their loved ones. Beth came across the body of her husband and pulled his limp bloody form into her arms. Sobs shook her body as she slowly rocked back and forth with her dead husband. Jeff gently placed his arms around her after easing her husbands body to the ground. She clung to Jeff and wept into his shoulder. 

"We should look for the others," he whispered. 

She nodded her understanding as she tried to control her grief as they followed Wufei among the debris. 

Wufei poked among the rubble and found his father barely alive. His leg was pinned under a rafter and a pool of blood was forming beside him. Wufei rushed to his side. When his father saw him, he stretched out a hand to his son. Beth and Jeff were soon beside Wufei. Wufei and Jeff were going to try to move the rafter but Chien motioned for them to leave it and come to him. 

"Wufei, my son," managed to voice. "Take care of you aunt!" 

Wufei moved his head in acceptance of his father's charge. 

"Jeff," Chien said calling to the circus performer, "you are a good man and like a brother to Beth, take care of them both!" 

"I will," promised Jeff. 

Chien turned his attention back to Wufei. 

"You will go with Jeff!" 

"Yes, father," quietly said Wufei as he knew his father did not think he had long to live and was making arraignments for his family's wellbeing. 

"Good," said Chien and let them go back to the task of moving the chunk of wood. 

Wufei and Jeff tried to move the obstacle. Soon some of the rescue workers were helping them and they got Chien free. A medical team were trying to treat him when he took his last breath. 

"We lost him," one of the medics said. 

"No," groaned Beth. 

Wufei gathered his grieving aunt into his arms to comfort and protect her while he promised his father and himself that one day he would find who had done this and make them pay for the injustice of their actions. 

People continued to hustle around to aid those in need. While waiting they learned about who had attacked the town. It was a small group called Plague who were into trying to take over the country by making threats and destroying everything in their path. The government had found many of Plague's strongholds and had destroyed them, but there were still a few cells out there who were retaliating for the loss of their comrades. 

~@~ 

It was late as they pulled into the circus. They had spent hours talking with the authorities and sorting through debris. It had been decided that at least for tonight, Beth would sleep in Catherine's room and Wufei in Trowa's while Catherine and Trowa moved over to their uncles for the night. 

The next day they returned to see what Beth and Wufei might be able to salvage. There was not much left of their former home. Wufei found his blackened katana. With a bit of work it would be like new again. Beth found her cracked wooden box of treasures. It contained letters form her husband when they were dating and a few pictures. Other than those items, they did not find much else. As they prepared to leave Cleo made an appearance and was rubbing against Trowa's leg. He scooped the cat up and handed her to Beth at her exclamation of delight upon seeing the cat. 

~@~ 

Beth and Wufei moved into a trailer of their own and started to put their lives back together. The old way of life quickly came back to Beth as she settled in. The familiarity of constant moving and the feeling of being surrounded by family helped raise her spirits quickly. There was always something she could help with and it helped fight off the moments of sadness. Wufei on the other hand found circus life different and a large adjustment. Even though he would not let it show, he did not know how he fit in to this new environment. He had no experience with most of what they did and often felt he was in the way of a well oiled machine. His aunt saw Wufei's dilemma but knew better than to offer comfort that would wound his pride. She was thankful when Trowa and Catherine took the defensive boy under their wings and taught him what he needed to know. Wufei would always quibble with Catherine when she would teach him anything but would patiently listen if it was Jeff, Robert, or Trowa. That did not stop Catherine from having a hand in his education. In fact, she thrived on the challenge Wufei posed. He was on her turf now and she let him know it. Their hostility for one another faded and was replaced by grudging respect and friendship even though the verbal volleys continued. 

Beth found Wufei and Catherine's bickering comical and knew that their was a bond of friendship hidden under it. Wufei had never been one to make friends or admit that he needed them. The fact that the quiet Trowa and the friendly outspoken Catherine were determined to be his friends and had broke down Wufei's defenses made her happy. She had feared that Wufei would become withdrawn and more defensive with the loss of his family and the new surroundings. 

Time moved forward and soon it was almost two years since the attack on their village. They had both settled into routines and made friends among the other performers. Beth even found love again. Over a year after they came, Beth and Robert started dating and were married several months later with Wufei's blessing. 

**@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~**

**Author's Note: **I just seem to be killing everyone off in this story, don't I. I had originally planned on only Trowa, Catherine and Wufei surviving, but one person who reviewed said he/she liked my new characters and hoped I would not kill them off. So I revised my story line a bit. I think for the better, and I am not planning on killing anyone else off.   
  
  



	4. Duo Joins

Ch 4 Duo Joins Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the story line. 

Author's Note: Thanks to the reader who pointed out I had switched around the last two letters of Wufei's name. I have made the needed changes to fix it. ^_^ 

So far this is my favorite chapter of the story. Hope you like it too.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 4 ~ Duo Joins

By West Wind

The circus performers were finishing setting up for their performance at their new location. 

"That should do it," announced Wufei as he tied off the rope that secured the net beneath the trapeze. 

Trowa nodded his agreement as the two teens stepped back to admire their work. 

"I will check it again before practice," stated Wufei. 

His companion gave a small grunt of assent. He knew Wufei always thoroughly checked over every rope and knot before any show or practice. He was very methodical in all he did. The two boys were soon pounced on by Catherine as she bounded up happily behind them. 

"Done?" she asked as she through an arm around each of them. 

"Yes!," an irritated Wufei snapped as he escaped from her grasp. 

She knew her showing any unneeded physical contact annoyed him. That is why she took such pleasure in doing it. Her biological brother on the other hand was unfazed by anything. He had always been like that. He was hard to get a reaction out of. She wondered if that was part of the reason she loved to torment Wufei. He always reacted to this "annoying onna's" playful teasing. 

"You two want to go check out town after cleaning up?" asked Catherine and added "Dad said we could go." 

"Sure," answered Trowa for he knew how much his sister loved exploring new places. 

Wufei glared at her but mumbled that he would go. 

"Great. Meet you in half an hour," she stated as she took off to get cleaned up herself. 

~@~ 

The three young circus performers had found a park in their exploring. Upon entering the park they discovered an ice-cream vender. They each purchased a sweet before venturing further. As they strolled down the pathways and ate their treats, they watched families and children play around them. Silence settled over them like darkness over the earth when the sun retreats beneath the horizon. None of them said anything, yet they could all guess what the other was thinking about - the family members they had lost. That loss was what brought them together and held them close. Catherine wondered if it was worse for Wufei since he had truly lost all but his aunt while she still had her brother, uncle and Jeff, even it he was not her biological father. They were suddenly jostled out of their private grief as a long haired brunet dressed in black barreled into Catherine from out of nowhere. The impact caused both of them to tumble to the graveled path below. The blur of black and brown swiftly stood murmuring a quick apology before trying to dash off. Wufei grabbed the arm shrouded in the black sleeve to keep the lowlife from escaping, while Trowa helped Catherine up. 

"You should at least help her up after you plowed over her," growled Wufei indignantly. 

The offending youth took a step back with hands raised. 

"Sorry, but I am in a bit of a hurry," he said as he took a second step away from the Chinese boy and bumped into Trowa who towered over the fourteen year youth. 

"There he is!" came a shout from a group of boys. 

Their assailant's eyes widened in horror and fear. He started to bolt past Wufei but was brought up short by a tug on his hair. 

"Ouch!," the brunet cried out before turning to see what had caught his hair. 

The end of his long braid was firmly clutched in Trowa's hand. He glanced at the approaching bullies and knew he would not escape in time. Since he could not run, he would have to stand his ground and hope to only get beet to a pulp, if he was lucky. If he was unlucky, they would do things much worse to him. He shuttered at the though of what they might do to him if caught and hopped that they would leave these others out of it. He did not want others to get hurt because of his problems. 

"Turn him over to us, and we will let you leave in one piece," demanded one boy from the group. 

"If we turn him over to you, what are you going to do with him?" demanded Catherine in her most authoritative voice. 

"We have some wonderfully fun activities planned for the little girly-boy," one of the group answered which was followed by snickering from the others. 

"Find out if he acts like the girl he looks like with a real man," jeered another. 

"Come on Duo. We won't hurt you much if you come willingly," promised the one who had spoken first. 

They all could guess what kind of "fun" these ruffians were promising the black clad boy, and they now understood why he was in such a hurry. Catherine did not take her eyes off of the group of ruffians as the tension between the two groups thickened in the air around them. Catherine had already made up her mind, there was no way she would turn over the younger boy to them. Trowa and Wufei would back her on this, she knew. In fact, Wufei was already brisling at the injustice of the promised treatment of their new "acquaintance." 

Duo looked up at the thug with fire and loathing in his eyes. 

"I will NOT make it that easy for you to get you jollies, Troy," Duo spat out at him venomously and would have launched himself at Troy if Trowa had not still held him by the hair. 

"Come and we won't hurt your friends," Troy cooed. "Although I wouldn't mind playing with this one," he added as he trailed a finger down the curves of Catherine's face. 

She had had enough. No one touched her like that without retribution. With the speed and grace of a cat, she had Troy's arm behind his back with him facing his buddies. Once the shock of her fighting back wore off, the hand to hand combat began. Chaos followed. Troy's boys started swinging at the performers who efficiently evaded the blows. Catherine's group emerged the winners of the match even though they were slightly outnumbered. They had years of training as performers and in self-defense behind them. Catherine watched with pride as the ruffians slowly crawled away from the fight. 

"That should take care of them for a while," she declared before turning to Duo. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Catherine." 

He took her extended hand. 

"Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." 

"This is my brother Trowa, and that is Wufei," said Catherine as she finished the introductions. 

The other two nodded their heads in greeting. 

"Nice to meet you and thanks for helping me." 

"Your hurt," noted Catherine. "Come let's get you cleaned up," she said in her no argument-from-you tone as she pulled Duo behind her. "You two, too." 

"Mother Catherine strikes again," whispered Wufei to Trowa. 

"Yep," he replied as a brief smile flickered across this lips before they followed. 

They joined Catherine and Duo at the drinking fountain where she had pulled out her handkerchief and was washing out the cut above Duo's eye. 

"Hay, that hurts," Duo exclaimed. 

"If you would hold still, it would not be so bad," she barked back. 

Wufei chuckled. It was nice to see someone besides him and Trowa being mothered by Catherine. He knew she had good intentions, but she acted like an old mother hen a majority of the time. A very over protective, bossy, older sister except when she was throwing knives at you. He was glad that Trowa was her target in that act. Trowa stood so still and calm as his sister hurled the sharp shiny knives at him. Wufei knew if it were him, she would through those knives as close to him as possible, probably even nicking him, just to watch him react. He would stick to the acts where he was in control. 

Catherine finished with Duo and gave her attention to Wufei who would not let her touch him. She gave up and started cleaning Trowa's scrapes, which were not many. As she finished up with Trowa, he took her handkerchief from her. 

"Now for you," he stated as he rinsed out the cloth and wiped away dirt and blood from her face. 

"Will our actions make it worse for you?" asked Trowa as he worked. 

"Only if they can catch me," Duo replied with a smile plastered across his face. 

"They almost did today," pointed out Wufei. 

"That they did," Duo said while scratching the back of his head and starring up at them. "I will just have to watch where I am going a bit better." 

Wufei humphed at Duo's response. 

"Hay, it has keep me safe for the past eight years," Duo pointed out. "That is the closest they have got to me." 

Fear flickered briefly in his violate eyes as he thought about what could of happened. He had to admit to himself that they had been closer to catching him today than anytime before. One day his luck would run out and they would have him. He could move some place else, but he would find the same problems just with new faces and on unfamiliar territory. He discarded that option, but he would have to find someplace new to call home at night for a while so they would not find him. 

The three teens watch Duo fall silent after his last statement. It was obvious he was lost in though. 

"Do they know where you live?" asked Catherine. 

Duo pulled himself from his pondering and looked at Catherine. 

"Maybe, but it is time to move on and find a new place anyway," he shrugged. 

"Just you? Don't you have a family?" Catherine pried. 

Trowa and Wufei sat back and let Catherine ask all the questions. 

"Well," started Duo as he glanced away from her with hands behind his head, "I kind of live alone. My family died long ago." 

"I'm sorry," said Catherine. 

"So'm I, but that is in the past. Not much I can do about it," Duo sighed. "Well, I should be finding a new place before nightfall," he announced as he stood up to leave. 

"Wait," declared Catherine as she grabbed Duo's braid. 

Duo yowled as his forward motion was once again stopped by his braid not moving with him. 

"Will you stop that! You are going to pull it out if your not careful," growled Duo as he sat back down and cradled his braid protectively. 

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Catherine. 

Duo eyed them warily. He instinctively wondered what their ulterior motive was. Could he trust them. It had been a long time since he had trusted anyone. He looked from one face to the other. He really did not know anything about them other than their names. They did help him out of a tight corner, but would they lead him into something worse. He slowly shook his head from side to side in confusion. 

Trowa watched Duo as he mentally asked himself questions he had no answers for. 

"We are from the circus that just got in town," volunteered Trowa as if he read Duo's thoughts. "Cathy and I have grown up there. Wufei joined us about four years ago. You can leave any time you like." 

"The circus, huh. I always wanted to see a circus. Lead the way," responded Duo upon deciding to trust the three. 

~@~ 

The four youths walked back to the circus. Duo tried to take in everything at once. His eyes darted from one thing to another. 

"You guys live her?" 

"Yes," answered Wufei, "and work here." 

"What do you do?" asked Duo as he peered into the animal cages as they passed. 

"We help set up, tear down, practice and perform," summarized Cathy. 

"Oh," Duo said. 

A string of curses rang out from the tent as they neared. Catherine recognized her uncle's voice and the group entered the tent. 

"Uncle Robert, were back," announced Catherine. 

"Good," he answered from behind the generator he was working on. A few more choice words about the generator escaped his lips. "Why won't this thing run?" he demanded of no one in particular. "Would one of you hand me the 12 mm socket from the set?" 

Duo picked up the desired item and handed it to him. 

"What's the problem?" he asked. 

Robert described the problem and answered Duo's inquires on what he had tried. Duo did a few things and tried to start it. It sputtered and began to die. Duo gave it a swift kick, and it purred like a kitten. The lights slowly came on as power was supplied. 

"Sometimes it is a matter of knowing how to talk to it," stated Duo. 

Robert laughed and extended a grease covered hand which Duo clasped with his own. 

"Robert Bloom." 

"Duo Maxwell." 

Robert took in the scuffled and scrapped appearance of his charges and Duo and knew they had been in some sort of scuffle. He knew he could not keep them from such things, that is why he made sure they could defend themselves, especially Catherine. He did not want the same thing that happened to her mother to happen to Catherine. He knew Catherine could defend herself and Trowa and/or Wufei was usually with her. Even at their young age they could do a much better job of protecting her than Robert did his sister. 

"Do you know much about machinery?" Robert asked. 

"Enough to make most things work," Duo replied. 

"We have to introduce Duo to Dad," said Catherine. 

"Over dinner you will have to tell me how you meet," said Robert. 

"We will," they agreed as they walked out. 

Robert shook his head as they left and marveled at what his niece had brought home this time. At least he had a useful skill they needed if he stayed. 

~@~ 

At dinner they were amazed at how much food Duo could pack away. 

"Slow down there," said Jeff. "There is plenty. It won't run away." 

"Sorry," offered Duo as he tried to slow down his eating. "It's not often I get such a lovely meal." 

"From what you have told me, I doubt you do," said Robert. 

"How do you get money for food?" asked Catherine. 

"I will do a bit of this and a bit of that," answered Duo noncommittally. "Of late I usually fix thing for people and in return they give me a bit of money, food, or clothing. It beats steeling," he cheerfully added. 

By the time dinner was over the new addition had discovered how to push Wufei's buttons and quit enjoyed in irritating the Chinese youth just to the verge of boiling. Robert shook his head. Between Catherine and Duo, Wufei was not going to have a moments peace for the next few days. 

After dinner Jeff shooed his flock off to bed for it was getting late and they had to get up early to practice and do school work. 

~@~ 

Duo slowly woke feeling warm and cozy. His sleep clouded mind pointed out that this was not normal and tried to remember where he was. Yesterday's details slowly filtered back to Duo's conscience. He rolled over and opened his eyes. The other bed was neatly made and showed no signs of being slept in. Duo knew better, he had seen Trowa wrapped up in the covers before drifting off to sleep himself. He disentangled an arm from the blankets and rotated the clock on the nightstand around to face him. It was 9:00. 

"It was nice of them to let me sleep in," he mumbled to himself as he through back the covers, stood, and stretched his thin wire body causing joints to pop and crack. 

Duo realized he felt the best he had felt in a long time. He had had a good meal and plenty of sleep. Both items he had been lacking for a while now and he observed by the reflection in the mirror it was beginning to show. The mirror showed him a very thin shirtless boy. He could count each individual rib on his counterpart. His stomach interrupted his contemplation by asking for breakfast. Duo smiled, grabbed his shirt, slipped it over his head, and headed to the kitchen. He found a note on the table addressed to him. He picked it up and looked at the neatly written script. Once again he was thankful that Sister Helen had taught him how to read and write. It was a skill that had come in very useful many times. He quickly pushed away the thoughts and guilty feelings that always came when he thought about the dead Sister. 

_Duo,_

_Hope you slept well. There is cereal in the cabinet by the frig, bread is by the toaster, and fruit in the frig. Help yourself to anything else that looks edible. We should be done practicing around 10:00._

_Catherine_

Duo rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. He enjoyed his two bowls of cereal, four pieces of toast, and an apple. He leaned back in his chair and patted his content stomach. 

With breakfast out of the way, Duo wandered outside to find the others. He headed for the main tent to start his search there. People were scurrying around from one place to another and paid little attention to Duo as he passed. He entered the tent unchallenged. After walking in, Duo had to stop and let his eyes adjust from the bright sunlight outside to the dim lighting inside. A few seconds later he was accustom to the light and made his way around the edge of the tent while looking for his new friends. He soon spotted Wufei swinging on the trapeze. Wufei had on white pants with a blue tank top like the other performers up there with him but his jet back hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail made him stick out. Wufei was finally satisfied with the rate and the length of his swinging movement and slipped off the bar so he was hanging upside down with his legs wrapped around the ropes connected to bar. He nodded to the girl on the platform. She grabbed her bar and swung out to meet him. She released the bar and flew toward Wufei. He caught her by the wrists and she clamped down on his. They hit the apex of the swings arch and started moving in the opposite direction. Wufei tossed the girl back to the empty trapeze and she returned safely to the platform. The girl swung out a second time. This time she put a flip in before Wufei caught her. Duo let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He had never seen anything like this in person before. 

"Duo, over here," Catherine called breaking him out of his trance. 

He looked over at her, smiled and returned her wave. He made his way to where she and Trowa were standing. 

"Sleep well?" she inquired. 

"Best sleep I have had in a while," he honestly replied. 

"Good," she said satisfied. "You can sit on the bleachers and watch us practice if you like." 

"I think I will do that." 

Duo took his seat and wondered what the brother-sister team did. He soon found out. Trowa stood in front of a large bull's eye with arms outstretched while Catherine took up a position thirty feet from him. She showed Duo a handful of glistening knives. Duo felt a sinking in his stomach as he guessed what she was going to do with the sharp objects. He hoped Trowa made it out alive. She made a show of selecting the first knife and hurled it in Trowa's direction. It logged itself in the target board just below Trowa's left armpit. Catherine continued to work through her routine throwing knives at her brother. Duo was amazed Trowa did not flinch once, not even when one of the knives came very close to his head. Duo had seen a lock of hair tumble to the ground. 

"A bit close there, Cathy," was all Trowa said. 

Catherine retrieved her knives and started the act over again. Duo's attention soon wondered to the other performers as they practice. 

A small hand touched his arm. Duo looked over and found a small boy looking up at him. 

"Your new here," the blond haired boy stated. 

"Yes," Duo answered. 

"Catherine brought you," said the boy as a statement of fact rather than a question. 

"Yes. Does she bring many people?" 

"She always finds some one to befriend wherever we go. She is just friendly like that." 

"Oh." 

"Can you do any tricks?" 

"I know a magic trick or two," said Duo. 

"Will you show me one?" pleaded the boy. 

"Let me see if I have the needed item," said Duo as he fished around in his pockets. 

Duo pulled out a small ball and held it up for the boy to see. 

"Now you see it. Now you don't," said Duo. 

With a few hand movements the ball vanished from Duo's hands. The boy gasped in glee. 

"Where did it go?" demanded the excited youth. 

"I don't know," answered Duo. "Wait a minute. I think I see it." 

Duo extended his hand to the boy's ear and moved it in front of the boy's face. In his hand was the ball. 

"It was hiding in you ear." 

The boy giggled at the ball being in his ear. 

"I didn't feel it there," the boy protested. 

"That is because it is a magic ball," answered Duo. 

The boys mouth formed an "Oh" as if that explained it all. There was a light laugh from the railing. Duo and the boy looked at the source. 

"He can do magic," the boy informed Trowa. 

"I saw, Jeramy. Aren't you suppose to be working on your school work?" 

Jeramy looked down at the ground avoiding Trowa's one visible green eye. 

"I was just taking a break," Jeramy answered. 

"Oh," was all Trowa said but there was a lot packed into the simple word. 

"I am going back now," Jeramy informed Trowa before leaving. 

Once the boy was out of sight Trowa looked at Duo, "I thought you never lied?" 

"I don't." 

"Magic ball…" 

"Who's to say it is not magic. It came out of his ear, didn't it? A non-magical ball could not do that." 

Trowa shook his head at Duo with amusement dancing in his green eyes. 

~@~ 

Two nights later Duo got to watch the entire circus performance from the stands. He gasped and cheered with the rest of the crowd. It was amazing what the performers could do. He liked the clowns the best with their practical jokes and physical comedy - a pie in the face here, a chair pulled out from under you there. He laughed so hard his side hurt. 

The performance ended and the crowd slowly made their way out of the tent. Duo sat where he was thinking about the past two days until Wufei came to get him. 

"You just going to sit there all night?" he asked gruffly. 

"Maybe," Duo replied. 

"Fine," said Wufei flatly and turned to leave. 

Duo swiftly moved beside the Chinese boy and flung an arm across his shoulders. Wufei growled at the braided boy, but Duo did not remove his arm. 

"Wufei, how does one become a circus clown?" 

"In your case, you are already a clown," retorted Wufei. 

"Really?!" eagerly asked Duo. 

Wufei shook his head as his insult did not provoke the desired response. 

"Are you saying you want to stay with the circus?" asked Wufei. 

"I think so," answered a bubbly Duo. 

"Talk to Robert," said Wufei before walking away from the energetic youth. 

That is exactly what Duo did. They discussed Duo's talents and skills that would be beneficial to the circus and came up with a duty list. He would help keep the machinery and vehicles repaired and working, he was to help set up and take down, and he was to perform in some way once trained and an act was worked up. 


	5. Runaway

Ch 5 Runaway Disclaimer: Nothing has changed - I still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and most likely never will.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 5 ~ Runaway

By West Wind

Ten year old Relena had been in and out of foster homes for several years now. Currently she and Milliardo were at the orphanage between homes. She had been lucky that she was always placed in the same home with her brother. 

Today the orphanage was abuzz with the expected visit of a wealthy family looking to adopt. Relena could care less and had planned to stay out of sight. There was a knock at her door and one of the agants entered with a couple behind her. 

"This is the girl I was telling you about," said the adoption agent Donna. "She is well behaived, does well in school, and is the same age as you daughter." 

The couple looked Relena over carefully as Donna proded Relena to stand. Relena felt like she was some animal being looked over for purchase. 

"She will do," said the father. "Can we take her today?" 

"Yes," answered Donna joyfully, "after filling out some paperwork." 

The man nodded. 

"What about my brother?" blurted out Relena. 

The man looked at the agent questioningly. 

"She has a sixteen year old brother, and they are very close," Donna answered. "Up untill now they have always been fostered together but that is getting harder and harder to do. Not many people want teenagers." 

"I see," the man replied before the group left the room. 

Her brother was her lifeline. The thought of going someplace without him frightened her. 

Not long after someone came to her door and told her to pack her things because she was going home with the Catalonias. 

~@~ 

Other than the fact her brother had been sent off to millitary school by Mr. Catalonias, living with the Catalonias was not horrible. She had food and clothes even if they did treat her as a second rate citizen most of the time. Relena had learned quickly to do nothing that upstaged or was better than their daughter Dorothy. It always upset her "parents" when their precious daughter came in second. Relena hatted having to hold back on something like piano lessons. Relena had lessons when she was younger and had a talent for music, while Dorothy was all thumbs when it came to playing an instrument. As for Dorothy, Relena accualy got along with her most of the time. She could be a bit prissy and stuckup at times but it was livable. 

It was nice to be in one school all the time. Relena was able to make friends and have them longer than a few months. Her best friend was Hilde, and they would always do things together. Hilde had been the first person to dare befriend the "new" girl. Since Relena now had the last name of Catalonias, most people expected her to be stuckup and snobish. Her defence of not interacting with people did not help to banish their notions, but Hilde dared to break through Relena's barier and get to know the girl beneath. Relena was glad that Hilde had. It felt so good to have someone besides her brother who knew her true self and understood her. The second person Relena called friend was Quatre Raberba Winner. She found out later that his father's company was the biggest rivel to her adopted father's company, but she did not care. Quatre was one of the sweetest, kindest, and tender hearted people she had ever meet. Those traits were what helped him slip past Relena's defenses in her early days at the school, for one could not help but like him, unless you were Dorothy. Relena discovered that Quatre and Dorothy had not liked eachother since elementry, at least on Dorothy's part. She even keep in touch with her brother via her own private e-mail account that not many people knew about, expecialy her parents. 

~@~ 

She had been with them for many years now, but in the last few months her adopted father had taken to drinking on the weekends. Dorothy and Relena suspected something had happened at work that he was not telling them. He had been coming home aggravated through the week. Since he started drinking, they had taken to avoiding him. One Saturday night Relena was not so lucky. Dorothy and her mother were out when Relena came home from Hilde's. As soon as she walked in the door he was demanding to know where she had been. 

"Where have you been?" 

"At Hilde's," she answered calmly. 

"What were you doing there?" 

"Just hanging out," answered Relena as she was beginning to be perturbed at the unusual questioning. "Mom, knew I was there." 

"You should have been home!" he accused. 

"Why?" she questioned which was the wrong thing to do. 

"Don't' talk back to me. I should have never taken you in!" he growled. 

"At times I wish you hadn't then I might still be with my brother," she muttered under her breath but he heard. 

He grabbed her locket and yanked it from her neck breaking the chain. 

"You need to forget them," he said coldly before storming out of the room. 

Relena stood there stunned as he walked off with her most prized possession. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as the anger welled up in her at his actions. 

A few days later Mrs. Catalonias knocked on Relena's door. 

"Relena, dear," she called as she entered. 

Relena looked up at her mother. 

"Your father wanted me to return this to you," she said holding up Relena's locket. "He had the clasp fixed after you broke it." 

Relena did not contradict the misspresseption Mrs. Catalonias had and accepted her treasure. After Mrs. Catalonias left the room, Relena aprehensivly opened the locket and found the pictures still inside. She snapped it shut, fassened the chain around her neck, and tucked it under her shirt. 

~@~ 

"Hear from you brother lately," asked Hilde and she and Relena walked home after school. 

"I received an e-mail from him yesterday. He is doing well and his friend Treize is checking for legal loopholes so I can go live with him." 

Once Milliardo had turned eighteen, he had tried to gain custody of his sister to no avail. The reason given was he was not financially secure. The powers that be told him, Relena was better off where she was. The Catalonias were a well known influential family and could take care of her better than a teenager who only made minimum wage. Milliardo did not give up. He set out to make himself acceptable by working his way through collage and getting a job. 

"You know, even if they did find a loophole, your guardians' lawyers would find a way to close it." 

"I know," Relena sighed. "I just keep thinking two more years and I can blow this place without looking over my shoulder for someone to drag me back." 

"Have you ever thought of leaving now?" asked Hilde. 

"I have, but where would I go. The only possible place would be Milliardo's and they would find me there. If I just ran, I could end up in a worse situation than I am in now. For the time being it is bearable," she shrugged. 

"You could always run away and join the circus," teased Hilde. "It is in town." 

"I can see it now. Relena the lion tamer – gets mulled by cat," she laughs. "I will be on the lookout for positions I can fill when Dorothy and I go tonight." 

~@~ 

That evening when Dorothy and Relena came home after seeing the circus, they were confronted by Mr. Catalonias. 

"Where have you been?" he demanded. 

"We went to the circus. You gave us tickets, remember," stated Dorothy trying to appease her father. 

He was drunk again, and the two girls knew there was no reasoning with him but Dorothy tried anyway. They knew things were not going well with the company even if they did not know what. The more things fell around him at work the more he drank. The more he drank the angrier he became, and he seemed to take it out on Relena. Three months ago he started in with yelling at her, calling her all sorts of names, and lecturing her on what she had done wrong. Relena could handle that. His opinion did not count in her book. She tuned him out and let the comments roll off of her like water, but three weeks ago he started in shaking her for not listening and had escalated to hitting. The first time it happened, it took her by surprise. The worst part was, he seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on her. She could see it in his eyes as he hit her. Dorothy would do her best to warn Relena when he was in one of his moods so she could avoid him, but neither were prepared for him to be in one when they came home. 

"Don't give me that!" he roared. "You were out because of Relena. It is always Relena's fault," he declared as he got ready to slap her. 

"You told us to go to the circus," repeated Dorothy as she grabbed her fathers hand to prevent the blow to Relena. 

"How dare you talk back to me. She has been a bad influence on you." 

He struck Dorothy for the first time. She fumbled backwards before falling over the coffee table. Relena started to go to Dorothy's aid when a hand clamped down on her arm. She could not help but wince because of the bruise she still carried there. 

"You are always causing trouble. I don't know why I ever took you in!" 

Before Relena could stop herself, she retorted, "Then why don't you let me go and live with my brother!" 

She knew she should never have said that. He had forbade her any communication with her brother and any talk of him upset him when he was sober not to mention when he was drunk. He lashed out at her quicker than she thought humanly possible. It was over in a matter of minutes and he left the two girls crumpled on the floor as he stormed out muttering about going to the club. 

Dorothy was the first to stir. She went to Relena's side and they helped each other up to their room. 

"He left you in the worst shape ever," growled Dorothy as she cleaned Relena's wounds. "He is getting worse each day." 

"He actually hit you today. You should have not interfered." 

"And leave you to be beaten to a pulp." 

"It really did not help. Ouch!!" she exclaimed as Dorothy dabbed the cut above Relena's eye with alcohol. 

"You are going to look pretty battered for the next few days."   
"What gave you that impression," said Relena sarcastically. "I quess I will be 'sick' again on Monday. Your turn." 

Dorothy finished with Relena and handed her the first aid kit. 

"Relena, you have got to get out of here before he hurts you more than he already has." 

"And let you have all the fun." 

"I mean it! And don't worry about me. If he lays a hand on me again, I have a plan that will bring him to his knees. I just need more time to work out the details, and I am afraid you might not survive in the time I need. You don't deserve this." 

Relena knew Dorothy might not be able to play an instrument but she was shrewd in every sence of the word when it came to dealing with people. She could always work things to her advantage when she had to. Relena never wanted to go against her in a business deal. 

"No one does." 

"I wish I never wanted a sister then you would not be in this mess." 

"I might be in something worse," pointed out Relena. 

"Is there someplace you can go?" Dorothy asked. "Your brother, maybe?" 

"I already though of that. I would be found there in no time flat." 

Relena pondered possibilities when Hilde's words drifted through her mind. 

"I might have someplace," Relena muttered. 

Dorothy looked up at her. 

"You thought of someplace?" 

"I might have, but it is best if I don't tell you, sorry." 

"I understand. You can't tell me your plan for the same reason I can't tell you mine," she smiled understandingly. 

"If all goes as plan I will disappear tomorrow." 

"Do me a favor and take something with you for me and keep it safe," asked Dorothy. 

"I don't know if that will be possible, but I can try." 

Dorothy rummaged under her bed and pulled out a small locked box. 

"Here is the keys," she said as she pulled a chain with a key off from around her neck and handed it to Relena. 

Next she scribbled something down on a single scrap of paper and turned it over to Relena as well. 

"It is not set up yet, but check this when you can. The more frequent the better. If something happens to me, you will find a message there, then open the box and it will be clear what I want you to do once you see what is inside. You're my back up, back up plan," Dorothy grinned deviously at Relena. 

Relena wondered what Dorothy was planning but did not want to know. Relena looked at what was written on it. It was an e-mail account address and password under the Winner domain. 

"How did you get an account at the Winner domain? I thought you and Quatre hated each other?" Relena questioned. 

"It appears that way doesn't it," cryptically replied Dorothy. 

Relena knew better than to try to figure out what Dorothy and apparently the Winner heir were planning. 

~@~ 

Relena woke up and started placing items in a dufflebag and her backpack. She had been pondering all night the things she would need to take with her. Once she was packed she headed down stairs. It was Saturday and she knew that Mr. Catalonia would still be sleeping off last nights alcohol. She told her mom she was off to Hilde's and left the house hopping she would never return again. 

Relena stood by the field where the circus had set up. She watched as things were taken down and packed away. After watching them for thirty minutes, she had an idea what she needed to do. She walked through the hustle and bushel of people loading things up like she belonged there. Relena had discovered if you looked and acted like you belonged someplace, you were rarely stopped and questioned. She peered into the truck trailers as she walked past them until she found one that suited her need. After making sure no one was watching, she walked up the ramp into the truck. It had three animal cages in it with room for one more. 

"Lions, how fitting," she told herself. 

She walked to the back of the truck and hid among some crates and tarps and awaited the departure. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, the men had loaded the last cage and finished securing it before shutting the doors. She sat there quietly listening as the men laughed and talked outside the truck. 

"That's the last of them. Let's get rolling." 

Relena could hear trucks starting around her. She peeked out of the tarp covered side and was greeted by the site of an empty field. After twenty minutes her truck started moving. It lurched forward before starting to move. Relena could tell when the trucks finally made it to the main roadways. She settled in for a long ride and thought about what she was going to do. When they found her missing, they would call the police. They would assume she had been kidnapped or ran away. They would ask around if anyone had seen her. Relena was just ordinary looking and quiet, most people never noticed her when she was in the same room with them so she was sure none would remember seeing her this morning. They would definitely check with her brother. She made a mental note to drop him a line when she could to let him know she was alive. They would check the bus and train stations, taxies, etc. to see if she left town that way. That is what made the circus the perfect way to at least get out of town. The authorities would probably send someone to ask about her at the circus so staying with it like she had originally thought would probably not work. If she was lucky she could hop off unobserved at the next large town and not leave a trail to be followed. The idea of disappearing without a trace appealed to Relena. It would be like the earth opened up and swallowed her. She had to admit that there was a greater chance that someone from the circus would find her. She would just have to leave as little a trail as possible. 

~@~ 

It was after 9 PM before the caravan pulled over for the night. After getting the traitor set up for the night, Trowa went to check on the cats. He opened the back gate and swung himself up with the ease of much practice. He softly cooed to the cats as he tended to them. He walked to the back of the truck to locate their food when his lantern illuminated a pair of feet. He walked over to the feet a found a girl sleeping on the extra tarps. He could guess why she was here. She looked like she had been in a fight recently. There was the cut above her eye and bruises around it and hand print shaped ones on the side of her face. Trowa gently shook her awake. 

Relena was so tired and did not want to get up yet. 

"Just five more minutes, Mom," she pleaded. 

"I'm not you mom," said a masculine voice she did not recognize. 

Relena came awake at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She found herself staring into the face of a boy about her age with green eyes. The days events came back to her. She recognized him as one of the performers, the one in the knife throwing act. 

_"Well, I don't have to worry about how to introduce myself now,"_ she thought. "Hello." 

The boy did not say anything. He got up and started feeding the cats. When he finished he turned back to her and said, "Come with me!" 

Relena picked up her backpack and was about to retrieve her dufflebag but was beet to it by the brunet boy. She followed him to a traitor and he gestured for her to enter. She hesitated and wondered what she had got herself into. She started to bolt when he caught her arm. She winced in pain as his hand closed around bruises that lay under her sleeve. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," the boy apologized and opened the traitor door. 

"Trowa, is that you?" called a female voice from within. 

"Yes," he replied while allowing Relena to enter. 

"Who do we have there?" asked the female as she came from the back of the traitor. 

Relena recognized her as the knife thrower. 

"I found her in the truck with the lions." 

The knife thrower looked Relena over, taking in her battered appearance. Then offered her hand to Relena. 

"I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cathy if you like and this is my brother Trowa. 

"Nice to meet you," murmured Relena. 

She purposely did not give her name and her mind unsecsesfully raced for one if and when they asked for one. 

"You look like you could use a warm meal," kindly said Catherine. 

"I really don't want to be a bother," said Relena as she glanced around the room. "In fact, if you could just drop me off at the next large town and forget you ever saw me, we would all be better off. 

"Nonsense," declared Catherine. "Why don't you go down the hall to the bathroom and wash-up," gently ordered Catherine as she gave Relena a gentle push in the hall's direction. "You will find washcloths and towels in the cabinet." 

Trowa watched a small wince of pain quickly shoot across Relena's face as Catherine laid her hand on their visitor's back. Once the new arrival shut the door behind her Catherine turned to her brother, concern showing on her features. 

There were always kids who would "run away to join the circus" because of a variety of petty reasons, but after Robert put them to work for their keep they usually decided that home was better than this. Catherine had no sympathy for such runaways, but very occasionally, one in desperate trouble would show up on their door step. This girl was one of those and Catherine took pity on her. 

"She is in trouble," stated Cathy. "We have to help her." 

Trowa nodded his agreement. 

"The bruises on her face look fairly recent." 

"There are others elsewhere," stated Trowa. "At least on her arm and back." 

Catherine took Trowa's word for it. 

"We just have to convince her to stay unless she had someplace safe to go. Who knows what will happen to her if she doesn't." 

"Tread softly, Sis," Trowa said as he placed Relena's bag down and left to finish the tasks he had left. 

Catherine waited for Relena to return and the two went to the kitchen. Catherine placed a second cutting board and knife on the table and motioned for Relena to sit. 

"You can help me cut the vegetables," said Catherine taking the seat she had obviously been at before Trowa had brought Relena in. 

Relena picked up the knife and some vegetables and started cutting. She watched Catherine quickly slice up the one she was working on. She was as skillful with knifes in the kitchen as she was in the ring. 

As Catherine captured a new item on which to use her skills, she said with out looking at Relena, "You obviously do not want to tell us your name and could not think up a good one earlier so I will give you one." 

Relena was unsure how to respond to this even if it was the truth. Catherine propped her chin up in the palm of her hand and looked intently at Relena. 

"I think you look like a … Mary." 

Relena wrinkled her nose at that name and Catherine let out a laugh. 

"Don't like that one, huh. What do you think of Lisa?" 

Relena rolled the name around in her mind. It was not one she would have picked out herself which might work to her advantage, and she did not dislike the name. 

"That will work, but I can't promise I will always respond to it," said the newly named Lisa. 

"So Lisa, what's you story?" inquired Catherine. "You don't have to tell me," she added at Lisa's hesitation. 

Lisa considered what she would tell the cheerful knife thrower. 

"As you probably guessed, I am a runaway," Lisa started and Catherine encouraged her to continue. "Home life was getting a bit rough and it was best to leave. They will probably be looking for me by now and will eventually come here asking about me." 

"They often do come and ask about runaways," stated Catherine. 

"That is why I have to leave before they come and take me back. I can't go back! I just can't!" cried Lisa almost on the verge of hysterics at the thought of what _he_ would do to her when she was returned.. 

Catherine placed a reassuring hand on Lisa's shoulder. 

"No one is going to make you go back," cooed Catherine. "Do you have someplace you are going?" asked Catherine with as much care and compassion as she could get in her voice. 

Lisa was embarrassed by her lack of control and near breakdown. 

"No," she admitted. 

"Then you are staying here with us," stated Catherine in a very motherly tone. 

"But, they will find me!" protested Lisa. 

"Not if you don't look like you," Catherine nonchalantly pointed out. 

Lisa looked confused. 

"You just stay in this trailer out of sight and leave the rest to me. It will work out," promised Catherine as she checked the continence of the pots on the stove. 

Lisa could not believe her luck. She had left with only an outline of a plan and now she had found an ally, she hoped. 

The door opened and Trowa returned followed by another. 

"Go get cleaned up!" ordered Catherine before the new arrivals had set foot in the trailer. "Supper is almost ready." 

"On our way," answered a deep masculine voice. 

Minutes latter two figures entered the kitchen. Jeff took in the appearance of the new girl at his table. Trowa had told his father of his discovery so he was not surprised to see her there, just the state she was in. Trowa had told him of that too, but it always turned Jeff's stomach to see some one abused. 

"You must be the new stray my daughter has taken in," lightheartedly commented Jeff with a chuckle. "I'm Jeff Barton." 

"Lisa," Lisa supplied very relieved that Catherine had given her a new name. 

"Nice to meet you," he smiled trying to ease her apprehension that appeared since they entered the room. 

"New stray?" muttered Lisa in quandary at the phrasing as the door opened again and she wondered how many more people would know she was here. 

"There is the other 'stray' now," pointed out Jeff as black clad, energetic, dirt smudged boy around Lisa's age came bounding into the room with his long braid bouncing behind him and baseball cap turnd backwards on his head. 

"Dinner!" he exclaimed. 

"Get cleaned up, first!" demanded Catherine pointing in the direction of the bathroom with a wooden spoon. 

"But, I'm hungry," whined the boy. 

"Duo, you had better do as she asks, else none of us shall eat tonight," pointed out Jeff. 

Duo reluctantly made his way to the indicated room. 

"I never had to worry about washing up when I lived by myself," he grumbled as he left. 

"And you didn't have someone else fixing you meals either," rebutted Catherine to the retreating figure. 

Duo was soon back with a clean face and hands. He plopped into a chair and was ready to attack the food before him when he noticed the new addition. 

"Your new!" he observed so profoundly as he pointed to Lisa. 

"I wondered how long it would take you to notice," said Trowa with no emotion coloring the statement. 

"Lisa, Duo Maxwell, Duo, Lisa." Introduced Catherine. "I think you have meet everyone else." 

"No last name?" inquired Duo. 

"Not yet," Catherine quickly responded. 

Duo arched an eyebrow and looked between Catherine and Lisa before shrugging his shoulders and started passing food. 

~@~ 

The circus halted mid-afternoon and set up the needed items. They were going to wait till tomorrow to set up the rest. Catherine returned to the trailer with a sack from one of the local drugstores. 

"Come on, Lisa! I have step one to a changed you," she announced as she pulled the girl into the bathroom. 

Catherine ran to her room and brought back an old shirt for Lisa to wear and pulled the contents out of the sack. 

"I thought you would make a good brunet. Nothing to dark so we don't have to worry about your eyebrows not matching, but definitely darker than your hair currently is," she informed Lisa as she presented her purchase. 

Catherine opened the box and pulled out the instructions. She scanned them briefly. 

"You might want to put on one of my old shirts," Catherine suggested. 

Lisa was reluctant to change into the short sleeved T-shirt for her arms still carried many testimonies to her recently escaped life. 

"What's a matter?" delicately asked Catherine at Lisa's hesitation. "Bruises?" 

Lisa nodded her head with eyes down cast. Lisa wondered at herself. Usually she did not let anything bother her or cared what others thought, but when it came to being abused she felt ashamed and didn't want anyone else to know. 

"Oh, sweety," cooed Catherine as she gave Lisa a friendly reassuring hug. "It's alright. I suspected there were more than those on your face. We won't let him touch you again," she promised. 

Catherine wondered how bad and to what extend Lisa had been abused. She hopped it only was battery and did not include sexual abuse. She continued to comfort the girl in her arms as Lisa burred her face in Catherine's shirt and began to softly cry. 

"There, there," she mumbled softly. "You're safe with us." 

Lisa could not take it any more and broke down in tears on Catherine's shoulder. She had not realized how much she missed her brother's comforting arms and soothing words until now. Catherine's actions reminded Lisa of how Milliardo consoled her when she was younger. She wished she could see her brother now but knew they would find her if she did. Her anger flared at how Mr. Catalonia had separated them and would not let her see him. Her tears dissolved with the increase of her anger. Before Lisa knew it, she was telling Catherine about her life and frustrations from adoption on. She was sure to not give any names. After bearing her soul to Catherine, Lisa could not believe how much better she felt, and she knew she had a friend she could trust and would accept her as she was. 

Lisa changed into the T-shirt. 

"First thing we need to do is let you hair down," said Catherine. 

Lisa pulled pins and clips from her hair and slowly unbound it from around her head. 

"Do you always wear you hair up?" Catherine inquired. 

"I have for years," Lisa answered. 

She had gotten in the habit of wearing it up and over the years it had grown. When she was adopted she did not wear it down because it made her look too much like Dorothy yet she did not want to cut it. She enjoyed letting it drape around her and down her back when she was alone in her room. It had become her own secret treasure that no one could take from her. 

"It's almost as long as Duo's. Does anyone know how long it is?" asked Catherine as she brushed out the long golden brown tresses. 

"Not really," Lisa answered. 

"Then maybe only a change in the way you wear your hair will be needed," pondered Catherine aloud. 

They began the process of dying Lisa's hair. When they were done, Lisa now had hair a shade or two lighter than Duo's. Lisa took in her new appearance. The color looked good on her. 

"There you are!" declared Duo as he walked by the open door. "Wow! That's Lisa?" he asked. 

Catherine nodded an affirmation. 

"You sure had a lot of hair bundled up on top of you head. Who would have guessed?" Duo continued. 

"I am hoping that no one will," answered Cathy. "Now to figure out a new style." 

"I know," declared Duo and grabbed Lisa's hand. 

He pulled her into his room and made her sit in the desk chair. He brushed out her hair and started working with it. Having someone else work with her hair was relaxing. Lisa enjoyed the feeling of Duo's fingers smoothing her hair out and expertly placing it where he wanted. She allowed her eyes to droop closed as he worked. Duo finished his task and placed a hair band at the end of the braid he had created. 

"There!" he announced. 

Lisa opened her eyes, looked in the mirror, and laughed as her hair fell down her back in a braid like Duo's only around six inches shorter. 

"You look like siblings," observed Catherine from her spot on Trowa's bed. 

Catherine's eyes sparkled as an idea hit her. 

"Duo, you have just found you long lost sister… Lisa Maxwell," announced Catherine. 

Four sets of shocked eyes settled on Cathy. Two belonging to Duo and Lisa. The other two belonging to Trowa and Wufei who entered the room as she made her announcement. 

"Maxwell can't have a sister. One Maxwell around here is one too many," growled Wufei. 

"Come on Wu-man," Duo said in a slightly hurt tone. "You know you like me and would not know what to do with out me around." 

Wufei glared at Duo and snapped, "Don't call me that!" 

"Anyway, we all know you don't have any family," added Wufei before his noticed Lisa who was standing behind Duo. 

Lisa was not sure how to take this new boy. He came off very rough and highly agitatable. She thought it best to stay where she was, behind Duo. When Duo noticed Wufei's eyes were now focused on the girl behind him, he gently moved Lisa in front of him and introduced her. 

"Wufei, this is Lisa. Lisa, Wufei." 

Trowa and Catherine had informed him of the stray they had taken in and her appearance, but it had not prepared him for the battered figure he saw before him. His sharp eyes took in the faint bruising along her fore arms and was sure there was more hidden by the sleeves. The ones on her face were just beginning to heal. Wufei had seen worse, but it always angered him to see anyone abused in such a way. He did not let his anger at the person who had done this show on his face but he could not completely hide it from his voice. 

"Hello," he said rather more irritably than he had planned. 

"Don't let him fool you. He is all growl and no bite," Duo whispered in her ear reassuringly. 

"Nice to meet you," said Lisa. 

"Now all she needs is tented lenses to make her eyes violet," observed Trowa. 

"It would probably help if she had some form of ID and a bit of history recorded someplace," added Wufei. 

"I know just the man for the job," stated Duo before he went to the other room to use the phone. 

Duo punched in some numbers and soon a young man with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes appeared on the screen. 

"Hello," answered the young man in a monotone voice. 

"Heero," enthusiastically greeted Duo, "I need a favor." 

"It will cost you." 

"It always does," Duo sighed. "How much or what do you want for trade?" 

"It depends on what you need." 

"I am in the market for a new ID with a bit of history for someone." 

"How much history?" asked Heero. 

"Enough to pass a general background check." 

"Easy enough." 

"And a pair of violet tented contacts," added Duo. 

The two bickered about the amount and form of payment for five minutes before both were satisfied. 

Since they had to pick the ID up from Heero in person the five piled into the car and headed off for Heero's which was a hour away. Lisa sat in the back with Trowa and Duo while Catherine drove and Wufei occasionally made comments from the passenger seat. She had only known them for less than a day, yet, she already felt comfortable with them. 

They pulled into Heero's. They knocked on his door and he let the group in without a word. The first thing he did was hand Duo a case with the contacts in it. Duo turned and handed them to Lisa and instructed her on how to put them in. She cautiously placed the colored plastic disks in her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at what changing the color of ones hair and eyes did to change ones appearance. She bet even Hilde would have to do a double take before realizing who she was. She turned and faced her awaiting audience. Violet eyes starring at them from beneath brown bangs. 

"She could pass for Maxwell's sister," said Wufei with awe. 

"But you said he has no family," pointed out Lisa. "Won't the others know I am not who I claim to be?" 

"They probably will not believe you are Duo's sister but they will never voice it as an untruth especially to anyone from outside the circus who might ask," assured Cathy. _"Especially when they see how you were treated before you fled,"_ she mentally added. 

"I take it that she is the one in need of a new life," stated Heero. 

The group confirmed his observation. 

"Then let's get started," he said as he sat at his computer. "Name?" 

"Lisa Maxwell, sister to Duo Maxwell," supplied Catherine. 

"I am sorry they are relating you to that trouble maker," said Heero with no inflection. 

Lisa was taken aback at the statement without a hint of humor or jest in the voice as it was spoken. 

Duo fained hurt at the the jab before he noticed Lisa's bewilderment. 

"Heero, don't frighten the girl with your dry sence of humor," reprimanded Duo. 

They continued to create details and facts for Lisa's made-up life. Once completed Heero distributed them in appropriate locations and provided her with a valid ID for her new persona. 

"It should pass for any basic background check," said Heero. 

They thanked Heero and prepared to go. 

"Wufei," spoke Heero and through him a manila envelope, "some new info on our mutual friends." 

Wufei caught the item and nodded to Heero before they walked out the door. 

By the time they got back to the circus it was late and they all crashed into their beds. 


	6. A New Life Begins

Ch 6 A New Life Begins **Author's Comments: **I had planned to get this posted last weekend to follow my every two week posting scheme, but between extra things at work, a full weekend with family activities (being Father's day and all), and unsure if there was anything else that had to go in this chapter or if it could go into the next, it just did not happen. Sorry about that. Enjoy! 

** Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed - I still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and most likely never will.   


**@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~**

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 6 ~ A New Life Begins

By West Wind

The morning started with Lisa brushing out her hair and platting it into a single long braid that hung loose behind her. She put the tented lenses in her eyes smoother than the night before and proceeded to the kitchen. Catherine smiled at Lisa as she entered and was happy to note the bruising on Lisa's face was starting to show the yellow and blue of healing. The two girls finished making breakfast as the boys came looking for food. Jeff got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. 

"Good morning, Sis," said Duo as he gave Lisa's braid a light tug and swiped a piece of toast from the stack she had created. 

Lisa turned to find Duo had stuffed the piece of toast in his mouth and had moved to the coffee pot to fix himself a cup. Trowa helped the girls put the food on the table and the family of five sat down to eat. 

"She could pass for Duo's sister," observed Jeff after they started eating. "The contacts really help create the similarity between the two, not that siblings always look alike." 

"It will do if they come looking for her," said Catherine. 

"You will introduce her to Robert today?" asked Jeff yet it was more of a gentle command. 

"Right after breakfast," said Catherine. 

Lisa ate her food wondering who Robert was. 

"He is our uncle," Trowa informed her, "and in charge of personnel and duties." 

"Oh," mouthed Lisa still not sure what that had to do with her. 

Breakfast was soon finished, and Lisa found herself being hauled outside by Duo and Catherine with Trowa not far behind. They walked to the next trailer over and Duo rapped on the door three times before opening it at a come in from the other side. The four piled through the door and into the kitchen where a man, a woman, and Wufei were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. 

"Bacon!" declared Duo. 

"Would you like some, Duo?" asked the woman. 

He responded by plopping down in the empty chair and snatching two pieces that were promptly shoved in his mouth. Wufei let out a grunt of disgust at Duo's actions. 

"Duo, you just ate," stated a slightly perturbed Catherine. 

Duo tried to respond as he chomped on the bacon. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said the woman in a motherly tone. 

Catherine rolled her eyes and gave up on Duo. 

"This must be your new refugee," pointed out Robert. 

"You could say that," answered Catherine. "Lisa, this is my uncle, Robert Bloom, his wife Beth, and you already meet Wufei. This is Lisa Maxwell." 

Robert got a questioning look on his face at the mention of the last name but did not say anything. 

"Well, Lisa, what sort of talents do you have that could be used at the circus?" he asked. 

"Not many, sir," she responded, "but I am a good worker." 

"I see," he said eyeing her critically. 

His gaze made her nervous and uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. Robert flashed her a smile of reassurance which eased her fear and caused her to smile back before he spoke again. 

"In that case, you can spend your first few weeks helping Trowa with his duties." 

Lisa looked over at Trowa whose long lean frame was leaning against one of the walls with arms folded across his chest. Trowa signaled his acceptance of the assignment before his uncle continued. 

"It will help you become familiar with what goes one at the circus." 

"Why don't you let me show her the ropes?" asked Duo. "After all she is _my_ sister." 

"If I did that, all she would learn is how to goof off," Robert teased Duo. 

Duo grinned mischievously at Robert. 

"I assume the reset of you," said Beth as she took in the entire group of teenagers/young adults, "will help her get adjusted and familiar with life here." 

They all assented to Beth's statement even Wufei. 

"Off with you!" commanded Robert. "You all have chores to do." 

The small group shuffled out of the trailer and the members went their separate ways. 

Lisa followed Trowa to where the animals were keep. Lisa followed his lead. She helped feed the animals and clean out their pens all with only a few words from Trowa. She had not preformed much physical labor in quite some time and it quickly began to wear on her. Yet, she tried not to let it hinder her. After the animals, they and the others helped set up the bleachers while others set up the rings and various riggings needed for the performances. Duo helped Robert get the lights connected and the mechanical items up and running. They were done by lunch. Lisa was amazed at what was accomplished by everyone at the circus working together and how smoothly it appeared to come together. It was like a well oiled machine. 

Throughout the morning she had been introduced to several people as they worked. Their names and faces swirled around in her head and she was unsure if she would ever keep them strait. 

~@~ 

Lunch was the best Lisa had ever tasted. She thought it might be because the morning activities had left her famished. She sat at the table quietly enjoying the chatter around her. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn 

"You are taking a nap this afternoon," said Catherine as she observed the yawn. 

After lunch Catherine made sure Lisa laid down while the rest made sure things were ready for the nights performance. 

Lisa woke from her nap refreshed. She wondered out of the trailer and through the tents. Performers were moving around getting the last minute details in place before the public entered to enjoy the performance. Wufei found Lisa wondering about the grounds. 

"They will be looking for you," he growled at her. 

"Wufei," she greeted not letting his rough manner get to her. 

The one thing she had learned in the short time she had known him was that he was gruff with everyone. It was just his way of relating to people. However, she had noticed a slight undercurrent of warmth in his manner when he dealt with his friends and that warmth was slowly extending to her too. 

"Come on," he ordered. 

She followed Wufei to the others. 

The seats filled quickly and Lisa waited for the show to begin. The show started much like the one she had seen earlier and had many of the same acts. There were a few variations. 

~@~ 

Duo jumped in the air and let out a whoop of joy after the performance. 

"Baka," murmured Wufei as the group walked away from the main tent. 

"That was a great performance!" exclaimed Duo. "Don't you think so, Lisa." 

"You were all very good," said Lisa to the group and then added to Catherine, "Is he always like this after a performance?" 

"A majority of the time," Catherine answered. "It will take him a couple of hours to come down off of his performance high." 

The group walked down the path. Duo draped his arm over Wufei's shoulders. 

"I was thinking," said Duo and Wufei rolled his eyes. 

"That will be a first," murmured Wufei. 

Duo ignored the comment and continued with his pitch. 

"I think its time you spiced up your sword act a bit. Maybe you could set it a blaze while you perform." 

"My act is just fine," growled Wufei as he removed Duo's arm, "but if you want to try it, be my guest. I'll laugh as you burn and cut yourself." 

"Some people just don't appreciate it when you try to help," grumbled Duo before turning his attention to Lisa. "Don't you think it would make a great act?" 

Lisa sputtered unsure how to answer. It might make for an exciting act but probably dangerous. She did not know how probable the task would be. She was saved from answering by a couple of girls that approached them. 

"So, this must be Duo's newly found sister," said the blond girl with a hint of malice in her voice as she eyed Lisa. 

"This is Abby and Carra," Catherine introduced trying to keep the annoyance from showing. "This is Lisa Maxwell, Duo's sister." 

"You never mentioned you had a sister, Duo," cooed Carra as she edged closer to him. 

"I didn't know if she was alive," he answered. 

"How did you find her?" 

"A friend of mine hooked us up," Duo answered truthfully. Heero had created Lisa's identity so he did put them together. 

"From the looks of her, you saved her from a rough life," pointed out brown haired Carra. 

Lisa thought it was best to keep her mouth shut through this little exchange so she would not let anything slip. 

"Well, at least they look like full brother and sister," sweetly voiced Abby before they walked away. 

The parting comment had the feel of a verbal jab Lisa thought, but she was unsure why or at whom. She did note that Catherine seemed a bit perturbed at the retreating blond. 

~@~ 

The group was sprawled out on the ground looking up at the stars as they unwound after the performance. 

"Hey, Wufei, what was in the package Heero gave you last night?" asked Duo. 

"None of your business," retorted Wufei. 

"Of course it is," said Duo. 

"It contained info about those who killed your family. Didn't it?" added Catherine. 

"If it did, then it is my business," Wufei retorted and silence fell across the group again. 

"I am a bit confused," admitted Lisa as she sat up after an extended silence. 

"About what?" came from the stretched out form of Duo. 

"How every one is related. I know Trowa and Catherine are brother and sister," she started. 

"Half," came from Wufei. 

"Half?" questioned Lisa confessed. 

"Yah," confirmed Catherine as she sat up too. "We have the same mother but different fathers." 

"Oh," said Lisa as Abby's comment began to make since, "but you call Jeff dad?" 

"He is the only dad I know," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"And Robert is you uncle," Lisa confirmed. 

"Our mother's brother," added Trowa speaking for the first time in a while. 

"And Robert is married to Beth." 

"Who is Wufei's aunt," through in Duo. 

Lisa shook her head as she tried to fit the pieces of this puzzle together. 

"So are you cousins?" asked Lisa as she pointed between Trowa, Catherine, and Wufei. 

"No," answered Catherine. 

"Beth married my father's brother," clarified Wufei. "She is my aunt by marriage just as she is theirs by marriage." 

"How does Duo fit in?" Lisa continued. "Is he related in some way?" 

"Thank goodness, no. Duo is a stray we picked up," said Wufei, "and he stayed. At times I think just to make my life miserable." 

Lisa smiled at Wufei's response and pretend dislike for Duo. 

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Lisa before Duo could respond to Wufei's remark. 

They each gave Lisa a brief rundown on their history and how they came to be in the circus. 

"Let's make sure I have this straight. Duo is 17, a year older than me," stated Lisa. "There is three years between you and Trowa," she said pointing to Catherine and her brother, "and Trowa and Duo are the same age. Wufei is 19. This makes me the youngest of our little family." 

"Correct," they all said. 

"And as the youngest you get all the unwanted jobs," teased Duo. 

Lisa hulled off and slugged her brother. 

"Hay!" exclaimed Duo. 

"I think she just might fit in," observed Wufei with a smirk. 

Lisa rolled she shoulders to ease the stiffness that was settling in. 

"You alright?" asked Duo. 

"Just a bit soar from this mornings chores is all. It will go away in time," Lisa replied. 

Duo sat up and was behind her before she knew it. He started to gently kneed the tightening muscles in her back. Lisa relaxed and let Duo rub her shoulders and neck. He stopped too soon in Lisa's opinion, but her shoulders did feel better as she experimentally rolled each one. 

They spent the rest of the evening outside talking and reminiscing. It helped Lisa get to know and understand her new family. 

~@~ 

Two men made there way through the busy circus grounds in search of the owner/manager. They stopped a girl with a long brown braid and a boy with unusual bangs as the two crossed the men's path. 

"Excuse me," one of the men said to the two young adults. 

Lisa eyed the two well-dressed men cautiously while Trowa acknowledged their hail and the men continued. 

"Where can we find the person in charge?" he asked. 

"You will probably fine the person you are looking for over there," informed Trowa as he pointed to the office trailer. 

"Thanks. By the way, have either of you seen this girl?" he asked as he showed them a picture of a dark blond to light brown haired girl. 

Lisa recognized it immediately as her school picture from last year, but examined it as Trowa took the picture from the man for a closer look. 

"No," he said calmly and evenly after examining the picture. 

"She reminds me of some one I use to know growing up, but I have not seen her in a while," responded Lisa as she couched the truth in the statement. 

"Where did you grow up?" asked the other man thinking they might have a lead. 

"In Denver," she responded with her fictional history. 

The man's hopes fell at the response. 

"The girl we are looking for is not from there. Thanks for you time," replied the man. 

As the men walked away, Trowa questioned why she answered that way with a look as they headed off in the opposite direction from the men. 

"I couldn't lie strait out. Any time I try, it comes out awkwardly. I have never been good at lying. Now if there is a bit of truth in it, I can pull it off," Lisa answered his unasked question. 

"I think you are more like Duo than you know," said Trowa. "You did fine with where you grew up," he pointed out. 

"I think it is all psychological. Denver is where Lisa Maxwell grew up. It is a documented fact and I am Lisa Maxwell, therefore, it is the truth in a twisted sort of way," she shrugged. 

Trowa listened to her explanation. 

"We need to tell the others of our guests," he said as they went to find the others. 

~@~ 

The men entered the trailer marked office. The woman behind a large desk and the man leaning against the wall looked up as they entered. 

"May I help you?" the woman inquired. 

"We are looking for the person in charge of this circus. Would that be you?" the man asked gruffly. 

"Yes, it would," she answered calmly and relaxed. 

Susan was unwavering at the authoritative and intimidative presence the two men were trying to produce. She had dealt with such people before. You just had to stand your ground and bluff their bluff. 

"What can I do for you?" she asked. 

"We are police," they showed her and Robert their badges. "We are looking for a possible runaway. Your circus was in town during the timeframe of her disappearance." 

"Really," Susan responded with her elbows resting on her desk and her fingers steepled before her chin, "and do you have a picture of this runaway?" 

The second man pulled the photo from his pocket and handed it to her. 

Susan examined the photo. 

"Her name is Relena Catalonias, but she may be going by some shortened form of her name like Lena. She could also be using either Dorlian or Peacecraft as part of her name. 

Robert noted the names for they all seemed familiar to him for some reason. 

"I haven't see her before," she answered before handing the photo to Robert standing beside her. 

Robert examined the picture. 

_"If you darken the hair, let it down and change the color of her eyes you would have Lisa,"_ he observed to himself., but he was not going to tell them that. That poor girl did not need to go back to what she had escaped from. It would only end with her being hurt. 

"Nope, never seen her before," he answered. 

"Have you taken on any new employees lately?" one of the officers asked. 

"A new one about four days ago," answered Robert. "The sister of one of our current troop members." 

"What does she look like?" they grilled. 

"About ya tall," Robert said while indicating her height with his hand, "very long medium brown hair that she often wears in a long single braid and violet eyes like her brother." 

"Sounds like the girl we talked to on the way in," murmured one of the men and the other nodded agreement. 

"Would she be with a boy with brown hair and very long bangs?" ask the man who had nodded. 

"Most likely," answered Robert. 

The men made notes on their electronic notebooks. 

"Is it alright if we ask around to see if anyone has seen her?" 

"Go right a head, just stay out of the way," cautioned Susan. 

The two men left the office to wander the grounds. 

~@~ 

"So they have come looking for her," said Wufei. "That is the quickest I have seen the cops show up looking for a runaway." 

The others nodded their agreement. Lisa sat their silently watching as her new friends held their conference. 

"They have already seen her," pointed out Duo, "and they did not recognize her. We should not worry too much." 

"Maybe we should not worry, but we don't want to flaunt her off to them either," commented Wufei. "We all should keep a low profile while they are here." 

Catherine and Trowa agreed with him. The group decided to lay low until the two men left. They took great care to avoid them without looking like they were. 

The two men spent the next couple of hours making inquiries about the girl to the various circus personnel but found nothing. They eventually left. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when the men left, and were actually glad to get that out of the way and on with their lives. 

~@~ 

Time passed and Lisa was becoming more integrated into circus life. Once she felt sufficient time had passed she managed to get on line and check both her personnel e-mail account (which was not registered under her name) and the one Dorothy had given her before leaving. She was actually surprised she got in, and she was briefly curious about what Dorothy and Quatre were up to. She did find a message from Quatre hoping she was well, in the Winner account, but nothing else. She let Quatre know she was fine and she send a cryptic message from her account to her brother that she knew he would understand. It would let him know she was alright and safe. 

At times Lisa found herself feeling guilty that she did not wonder how Dorothy was doing more often, but her new life keep her busy and her mind occupied. After following Trowa around for the first few weeks, he and Duo started working with her to develop skills to perform with. They started with being a clown while at the same time working on her balance, flexibility and coordination. Lisa found herself exhausted after the practice sessions, yet happier than she had been in years. It was a lot of work, but as time went by she became better and more skilled. 

During one of their training sessions, they were working on walking the tightrope. Lisa had actually gotten to the point she could walk across without a problem. It was always easier with the pole to balance with, but this time she did not have it. 

"Looking good," said Duo. 

"She had made it across every time," summarized Trowa. 

"Then she needs a little more challenge," Duo replied with the twinkle in his eye. 

As she made her way across, Duo hopped mischievously onto the other end of the wire that was three foot off the ground and caused it to vibrate with his actions. 

"Duuoooo," Lisa chastised as she waived her arms franticly to keep her balance on the moving support. 

She almost recovered before tumbling to the ground. Luckily, Trowa correctly interpreted Duo's expression and moved so he caught her in his strong arms. Trowa gave Duo a disapproving look. 

The hard ground hitting Lisa never occurred. Instead she was pinned against a firm warm body with arms wrapped around her to keep gravity from pulling her to the ground. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. She smiled her thanks to Trowa before she turned on Duo. 

"Why did you do that?" Lisa demanded as Trowa set her back on her feet. 

Duo bounced on the wire and somersaulted off to land in front of them. His arms extended out to his sides with a triumphant "Ta Da" being voiced. 

"To liven thing up," Duo answered his sister's question which got him a punch in the arm from her. 

Duo just laughed at her mock anger. 

"Come on!" ordered Trowa. "We are trying to get her trained to walk a tight rope to put you two in an act in three weeks." 

"All right, all right," Duo relented and settled down to seriously help. 

~@~ 

This was their first performance and Lisa was nervous. She looked out at the crowd from behind the tent flap. Duo silently walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder while lowering his mouth to her ear. 

"You will do fine," he whispered encouragingly to her. 

"Thanks," she whispered back before they had to make their entrance. 

The brother/sister act climbed to the platform that was connected to the high wire in the dimmed light of the tent while the ring master gave the introduction to their act. Lisa could hear him drowning on in the background but the words did not register as they took their positions. Lisa heard the fanfare and she and Duo were suddenly in the spotlight. They raised their arms in greeting to the audience. They made a striking pair on the platform in their black outfits (that was the only color Duo would wear) and long brown braids swaying behind them as they moved. 

Lisa picked up the black parasol and started out across the wire, grasping it between her big toe and the one next to it which was allowed because of the way the shoes were made. She started with the parasol held out in front of her for balance. She made it halfway across before she crouched a bit to lowered her center of gravity and pressed the button that opened the parasol. The opening made her sway a bit, but it was nothing she was not prepared for. Lisa appeared to casually stroll the rest of the way across with the parasol over her shoulder. Once she stepped onto the other platform, she let out a sigh of relief and put the parasol away before looking at Duo on the other side. He grinned like a fool at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. 

Duo picked up the pole and started his trek across. He walked forward until the center where he took a few steps backwards before placing the pole on the wire and somersaulting over it and roll to his feet. The crowd cheered at his feat. He continued on before he started teetering back an forth as if he was loosing his balance. The crowed gasped as he fought for control. Lisa felt her heart pound in her chest even though she knew what he was doing. It had scared her when he did it in practice. He did not warn her or anything. He was easily walking along the wire when from his movements she thought he was going to fall. All of the sudden he was no longer in danger of falling. He looked into her gasping expression and smiled before crying "got'ch ya!" Duo was a risk taker and loved to play the audience. That was what made him a great performer even if it came close to giving her a coronary at times. Lisa continued to watch her partner and schooled her face to not show the worry she felt for him out there. All of the sudden there was a flash of movement as something fell to the net below. Her eyes quickly followed it and identified it as the pole Duo had been using. One of the other performers quickly removed the item. Lisa looked back at Duo standing casually on the wire. The crowed cheered, and Duo smiled at Lisa with a twinkle in his violet eyes and winked at her. Lisa only shook her head at him as he made his way to her. 

For their last crossing Duo placed a unicycle on the wire. He peddled out a few feet before peddling backwards to the platform so Lisa could take her place on his shoulders. He balanced himself between the two wires that helped support the platform while Lisa climbed on. She wrapped her legs over his shoulders and under his arms so her feet locked behind his back keep her in place. Eventually she was to juggle while Duo took them across, but Lisa had not mastered the art of juggling yet. Duo peddled across the wire with out a mishap and the two performers bowed to the crowed before returning to the ground. 

~@~ 

"She accessed the account and she is alright," Quatre informed the longhaired blond hovering over his shoulder. 

"Good. I think it is time we start phase two of our plan," the blond answered. 

"You know it is going to take a while to complete with out drawing attention to ourselves?" Quatre pointed out. 

"Yes, I have known it from the beginning. Phase one took a year. In the end it will be worth it," she responded with an evil grin crossing her face. "They will regret they every tampered with my family," she promised. 

Quatre typed away at the keyboard. He finished his task and turned to the girl. 

"Phase two has been started," he informed her, and they smiled at each other. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

  
  



	7. The Holidays

Ch 7 The Holidays **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 7 ~ The Holidays

By West Wind

Around mid-November the circus traveled south and set up at their "winter retreat." Every year between mid-November and mid-January, the circus took a break for the holidays. They set down in one place. It gave those with family elsewhere a chance to visit them and time for the performers to work on new acts without the interruption of constant moving. Lisa was excited about the upcoming holidays. Christmas was her favorite and she wanted to get her new family gifts. She had been saving the small amount of money she made performing, and after the past few months, she thought she had enough with what she brought with her to buy them presents. 

As Christmas neared, she and Catherine went to town to go shopping. Catherine and Lisa wandered the festively decorated mall browsing through the stores. They did more looking than buying. 

"Do you know what you are getting anyone?" asked Lisa. 

"Not really," responded Catherine. "I have a few ideas, but I am just not sure. When I see the right gift I will know." 

They entered a department store and strolled through the cluttered walkways. Lisa never understood why the stores would layout nice wide walkways and then fill them with display tables so barley one person could squeeze around it. It was one of the things she hated about shopping. 

They next entered the toy store just for fun. They admired the fancy dolls and tested the stuffed animals. There was one bin full of bean filled plush toys of various animals. Lisa riffled through the bin curious. She came across a little lion. He looked so cute. She held it up for Catherine to see. 

"Do you think Trowa would like it?" she asked knowing his fondness for the large felines. 

"I think he would," smiled Catherine. 

Lisa carried it around the rest of the store. As they meandered the aisles, Lisa's attention was caught by the selection of model kits. She had never been into such items, but when shopping for others one had to look outside of one's norm. There were many varieties of cars, rocket ships, and such. She browsed the shelves with Catherine behind her. There were models of mobile suits. One specific line was called Gundam. It meant nothing to the two girls, but it looked like something Duo might like. He enjoyed putting things together. 

"Which one?" asked Lisa as they examined the boxes. 

"This one," said Catherine selecting one named Deathscythe, "and let's get him a set of paints to go with it." 

The girls paid for the items and headed to the next store. 

They slipped into the book store and looked at the current top ten titles. As they progressed farther into the store the were pleased to find the store was large and had a wide variety of books. Catherine came across one on Chine's swords. 

"I think Wufei would like this one," she said as she flipped through the book then located the price. "A bit more than I am wanting to pay though." 

Lisa looked at the price and agreed. 

"Maybe Trowa and Duo would chip in too. Then we would have enough." 

"Maybe," cautiously said Catherine as she set the book where she had found it. 

"We can ask when we get back," said Lisa. 

They bought gifts for the rest of the family members and an assortment of hard candies to give out to others at the circus. 

That evening the girls asked Duo and Trowa if they would go in with them to buy Wufei the book. They agreed. The next day Duo and Lisa returned to the bookstore and purchased the book as well as a gift for Catherine. 

~@~ 

Christmas Eve, the circus gave a free performance as a gift to the people of the local towns. It also gave the performers the opportunity test out the new routines they had been working on over the past month and show them where the snags were. The stands were loaded with children and their parents as they anxiously awaited the show. 

Catherine and Trowa had added moving targets in their act for her to hit. Things like swinging bulls eyes and rotating wooden figures. They keep Trowa stationary, even if he would not have said a word at being spun around while she hurled the sharp knives at him. Duo had suggested it, but Jeff informed his children that was not to be tried. 

Lisa was still working on mastering juggling and was ready to give up. She and Duo continued to preformed the tight rope act without it. 

At the end of the show, all the circus performers came out, bowed, and tossed candy to the crowd wishing them a Merry Christmas. The performers filed back out and the ringmaster thanked and dismissed the spectators. 

Duo and Lisa shuffled out with the other performers. Once out they tried to locate the others in the mass of moving people. 

"Duo," called a light feminine voice. "Duo, Lisa …" 

Carra lightly grasped Duo's arm before slipping a small gift into his hand. 

"Merry Christmas," she said mostly directed at Duo, but she flashed Lisa a warm smile. "I will see you at tonight's party?" she inquired. 

They both gave there affirmative. 

"Good," she said before disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. 

"I think some one has a crush on you," sing-songed Lisa as Duo examined the package in his hand. 

"Don't blame her. I am one of the best looking guys around," he bragged. 

"Really?" said Lisa questioningly. "And, you would not happen to be biased in any way, dear brother?" 

"Nope, not one bit," he answered as they continued walking. 

"You know, she is hoping to get you under the mistletoe for a kiss at the party tonight," Lisa pointed out. 

Duo groaned. Carra was a nice girl, but just not the girl Duo wanted for a girlfriend, which is what she and others would assume she was if he kissed her. Then he would hurt her when he told her he did not want to date her. In fact, he did not want to date any of girls at the circus currently. He had always flirted with all of them, but never dated any of them. In such a small community, Duo did not feel it was wise to make enemies out of ones co-workers. It could result in intentional accidents during practice. 

"I will just have to stay out from under the dangling plants then," he pointed out nonchalantly. 

"There you are," called Catherine as she, Trowa, and Wufei approached them. 

"What's that, Maxwell?" asked Wufei pointing to the gift in Duo's hand. 

"This is what is called a present, Wufei. People give them to each other on special occasions like Christmas," said Duo patronizingly. 

"I know that," growled Wufei disgustedly, "What's in it?" 

"I don't know," said Duo. 

"Carra gave it to him," Lisa informed the others with an innocent expression on her face. 

"Oouua!" came from Catherine as she got ready to give the longhaired boy a hard time. 

Trowa only stood there with a hint of a smirk on his face, and Wufei was ready to join Catherine in giving Maxwell a hard time, one of Wufei's favorite pastimes. They did not give Duo a moment peace all the way back to their homes. 

~@~ 

There was a knock at the Barton trailer door. Jeff opened it and invited the young man in. 

"Trowa, go tell your sister her date is here to take her to the party," Jeff told Trowa who was sitting on the couch waiting for the others. 

Trowa nodded and made his way down the short hall to Lisa and Cathy's room, while Jeff offered Mark a seat. Trowa and Lisa came back down the hall and informed them that Catherine would be here in a moment. The group exchanged pleasantries while waiting. There was a second knock at the door and Lisa answered it. Wufei, Beth, and Robert stood outside. Lisa ushered them in while Catherine entered the crowded room. She smiled warmly at Mark as he stood to great her. 

"You look wonderful," said Mark. 

"Thanks," said Catherine modestly. 

"Shall we go?" Mark asked. 

"Sure. See you guys at the party," said Catherine. 

The two exited the trailer. Jeff watching her as she went. 

"She looks like her mother," commented Jeff with a sigh. 

"That she does," added Robert. "I still miss her." 

"So do I," agreed Jeff, "but she left us two priceless treasures," he added with a warm smile at his son "to bring joy to our lives." 

Robert nodded his agreement. 

"Are you ready to go to the celebration?" asked Beth. 

"We are still waiting on Duo," Jeff replied. 

Wufei grumbled something about the braided baka and worse than an onna under his breath. 

"You can go ahead, and I will wait for him," offered Lisa. 

Trowa and Wufei said they would stay too. The adults went on leaving the three to wait. 

"What is taking him so long?" demanded Wufei before stomping to Duo's room prepared to drag him out by his braid. 

Lisa watched Wufei stomp off before glancing at Trowa. He seemed to be a bit more withdrawn than normal. Before Lisa could explore the issue further, there was a cry of pain from Duo and the two entered the room. 

"What crawled in your pants, Wufei!" demanded Duo. "You are more annoyed than normal." 

"Nothing," Wufei barked. "I just want to get to the celebration, and you are holding us up." 

Lisa had to agree with Duo. Wufei was slightly out of kilter tonight too. First Trowa then Wufei. She only hoped they would get better as the evening progressed. 

The four entered the tent through one of the openings. Tables had been set up and were covered with food and drinks. Music was playing in the background and some people were dancing. Most were talking, laughing, and/or playing games. As the small group stood there scanning for the other members of their family. 

"Your under the mistletoe," pointed out someone. 

The group looked up, and sure enough over their heads was suspended a green twig with berries on it. Duo got an evil grin on his face as he turned to Wufei. Before the Chines youth could react. Duo placed his hand over Wufei's mouth and kissed the back of his hand to make it look like he was kissing Wufei. Those around them laughed and whistled at Duo's stunt while Wufei became more enraged. Duo pulled back and winked at Wufei before taking off as fast as he could from Wufei, grateful Wufei did not have his sword with him. Even if Wufei did, Duo though it would be worth it for the look of shock and disgust on Wufei's face. 

Wufei started after Duo but was halted by Lisa. He started to pull out of her grasp. 

"I have a better way for you to get back at him," promised Lisa. 

Wufei halted his struggle and arched an eyebrow at her. Lisa pointed over to Carra standing in the opposite way Duo had bolted. That was all the suggestion Wufei needed. A devilish grin spread across his lips as he headed off to talk to Carra. Lisa smiled. She and Trowa continued to search for Jeff and the others. 

Lisa was having a wonderful time as she mingled with the other performers. She had seen Cathy and Mark dancing at one point in the evening. Duo had been here and there like a bee collecting pollen. Wufei and Carra were waiting to execute their plan. Lisa glanced around again and noticed that she had not seen Trowa for some time. She took a guess where he might have gone and wandered out to the animal area. 

As she approached a solitary dark form looked up from its position at the lion's cage. Lisa sat down quietly beside Trowa. 

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked after a period of silence. "You have been more distant than normal." 

The lanky brunet did not respond or acknowledge that he heard. 

Lisa gently placed a hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. She looked into his green eyes and almost came to tears with the sorrow she saw there. In the short time she had known the slender boy, he had never expressed strong emotion, and it shocked her to see it there now. 

"Why are you so sad?" she whispered slowly. 

Trowa looked Lisa in the eye. His sorrow filled eyes quickly shifted to unemotional before he looked to the ground. 

"I'm your friend. I want to help," offered Lisa as she took his hand in hers. 

They sat that way for some time before Trowa said a word. 

"I don't remember her at all, and it's because of me she is dead," murmured Trowa. 

Lisa stopped herself from asking who he was referring to as the evenings earlier conversation was remembered. Lisa pondered how to respond. If his mother had not given birth to him she could not have died after he was born. Lisa could not tell him that his coming into the world did not bring her end, but she could try to assure him he was not at fault. 

"If she had not conceived me, she would still be alive today," bemoaned Trowa after a pause. "Dad would still have a wife, Robert a sister, and Catherine a mother." 

Lisa found herself getting mad at Trowa for the self loathing that was eating at him. 

"Trowa," she said a bit more forcefully than she intended, "you don't know that! The possibilities of what could have been are endless. Some might seem better than what is, while some could be much worse. Trust me, you can't dwell on what ifs. I tried after I lost my second set of parents." 

Trowa looked at her mildly shocked. Lisa paused as she realized what she had just given away. Since she ran away, she tried to let as little of her past life be known as she could. The fewer people who know hidden facts, the less likely it is for the facts to be discovered by others. Now, it was out, but she trusted Trowa. He was a keeper of secrets, many only he knew. Plus, she wanted to get her point across to him so she pushed on. 

"After they died, I wondered if it was something I had done. I often wondered, did my brother and I carry a curse with us when we came to live with them? They had been out of town for the day. I had wanted them to be back to watch my favorite show with me. We always watched it together. After the funeral, all I could think was I caused them to die because I wanted them home. It was my fault they were driving back in the dreadful rain storm. 

"Over time I came to realize that it was not my fault. I had no control over the weather, what rout they took, or when they left. They were coming home because they loved me, and that is what I cling to. 

"Trowa," said Lisa softly as she glanced at Trowa's profile before placing her other hand on his, sandwiching it between both of hers, to emphasize her point, "No matter what happened, I am sure your mother loved you very much and would have done nothing different if given the chance. She would not want you blaming yourself for her death. You have no more control over your conception than I do of the weather. Let it go. You are the only one holding it against you. Your family loves you and needs you. Don't let your self-inflicted torment get in the way." 

Lisa took a deep breath as her tirade wound down. A smile crossed her face as Trowa looked at her in contemplation. 

"If you weren't around, who knows what would have happened to me," she teased. "The lions might have eaten me." 

There was a slight movement at the corners of Trowa's mouth and his green eyes softened. 

"Thanks," he whispered before giving her hand a squeeze. 

"And what are you two doing?" inquired Duo as he came across the pair. "Should I be playing the role of overprotective brother?" he continued as he sat down beside Trowa eyeing him challengingly before breaking out in a broad smile. 

Lisa laughed at Duo's suggesting statements. Their current position could be taken for a romantic moment she realized. 

"Lisa was just helping me put things in the proper perspective," answered Trowa as he turned slightly toward Duo. 

"Oh?!?" said Duo. 

"What are you doing out here?" asked Lisa before Duo could pry. "I though you would be enjoying the party until they through you out." 

"Carra," came Duo's one word answer. 

"You can't handle one girl," said Trowa baiting Duo. 

"It's not just her," he said defensively. "She and Wufei are in cahoots. He managed to maneuver me under the mistletoe while she was laying in wait. Luckily I recognized the danger while I could still get away." 

"And now you are hiding from her," summarized Lisa. 

"You bet!" Duo confirmed. 

The three opted to go back to the quiet trailer, make hot cocoa, and enjoy each others company. 

~@~ 

Christmas morning arrived. Duo sprang out of bed and woke the others. Since coming to the circus, Christmas was Duo's favorite holiday. He loved getting and giving gifts. Much to Duo's disappointment, the family opted to eat breakfast first and Trowa went over to see if Robert and his family were up and ready to eat. 

The entire extended family gathered in the Barton trailer for breakfast and to open gifts afterwards. They sat around the small living room with a table top tree in one corner surrounded by carefully wrapped packages. Jeff started handing out the gifts one by one. The first gift Duo received was from Catherine and Lisa. He opened it and his eyes widened in awe. 

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed as he examined the model box. 

The two girls grinned. 

"We thought you might like it," said Lisa. "Catherine picked out which one to get you." 

"I love it," said Duo. "Open mine next," Duo insisted as he presented Lisa with an awkwardly wrapped gift. 

Lisa removed the bow and stuck it on Duo's head with a smile before unwrapping the box. Opening it reviled a photo album with several narrow photo strips from a photo booth at the mall. 

"I thought you needed a picture of me," said Duo as she picked the strips up to examine them. 

The first one was a very good photo of Duo sitting there casually. As she continued down the strip the pictures became sillier. The last one was of Duo with hands extended at the side of his head like antlers, his tong sticking out, and his eyes crossed. The other strips followed the same pattern only he managed to get Trowa and Wufei into the booth with him. 

"The pictures are great!" said Lisa. 

"There is more in the box," Duo informed her. 

Lisa moved the album and found a box of hair dye. She laughed. 

"It is something I know you can use," said Duo with a wink 

They opened the rest of the gifts. Lisa received a camera from Robert, Beth and Wufei so she could take pictures to put in her album and from the Bartons a dress and a shirt. She had not brought many cloths with her, and even though she had bought a few items since she came, she did not have a dress. 

Wufei was speechless when they gave him the book they had all chipped in for, and Trowa liked the toy lion, which before the day was over became an item to be tossed around the house. 

After exchanging gifts, Christmas day was spent eating, playing, and just relaxing for the family. 


	8. Coming to an Understanding

Ch 8 Coming to an Understanding **Disclaimer: **I own the story but not Gundam Wing or its characters.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 8 ~ Coming to an Understanding

By West Wind

Trowa, Duo, Lisa and Wufei sat around the kitchen table playing cards on the early spring evening, when the trailer door violently flung open and Catherine came storming inside with a resounding slam as the door came to rest in its frame. The four looked at her wide eyed and whatever any of them might have wanted to say was froze on their lips by the cold warning look she through at them. She stormed down the hall to her room, and they felt the force with which the bedroom door was closed. The four exchanged questioning looks, but they all could guess what had Cathy so enraged. She had been out with Mark and something had not gone well. 

"You think they broke up?" asked Duo breaking the silence. 

"I said they would from the beginning," Wufei reminded them. "He is not the right guy for her personality and temperament." 

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and leaned away from the table. 

"Maybe I should go check on her," offered Lisa. 

As she started to get up, Trowa placed a restraining hand on her arm, and the thud of knives hitting home in the target board on the back of the door could be heard. 

"Give her some time," advised Trowa. "She will tell us what happened when she cools off." 

~@~ 

Catherine through the knives at the door with as much force as she could muster. Even enraged she hit the mark each time. She had to work at getting the knives out of the board for they had gone through the target and slightly into the door. All the while she muttered under her breath. 

"JERK! Jerk! Jerk! He is such a jerk! Wufei was right." 

She hated to admit it, but he had been right. He had warned her about Mark. He had told her what he would eventually try to do and he was right. She could see the "I told you" look on his face when he found out, and she groaned. 

Her fury slowly began to subside and she broke down into silent tears with the turn of the evenings events. There was a gentle knock at the door. Catherine brushed away the tears before calling enter. 

Her father poked his head into the room to check on her. Upon seeing the state his daughter was in he entered the room. 

He skipped asking if she was alright, because she obviously was not, and went for asking, "What happened?" 

"Mark and I broke up," she said with disgust and hatred coloring it. 

"What brought this about?" Jeff asked tenderly. 

"Mark was pushing the relationship a bit farther than I wanted it to go so I ended it," Cathy told her father. 

She was not going to tell him any more details than that. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest as tears began to creep out of her eyes again. All sorts of scenarios keep running through his mind of what Mark could have done and none of them made Jeff very happy as he sat there comforting Catherine. 

~@~ 

The next day the Barton pride, as they had been dubbed by the other performers, minus Catherine were headed out to do their morning tasks and saw Mark hobbling across the grounds. He was not in good shape from what they saw. 

"It looks like Cathy did a job on him," observed Duo. 

There was a slight satisfied smirk on Wufei's face. 

"I wonder what he did?" asked Lisa and everyone else became serious as various answers came to mind. 

"So do I," said Trowa almost protectively and a hardening glint in his eye. 

To every ones surprise Trowa stalked off in the direction Mark had gone. The remaining group members looked at each other slightly astonished before taking off after the miffed and protective brother. The four came across their prey and he watched them warily as they approached. 

"What ever Cathy told you, I am sure was over exaggerated," he started as four sets of eyes confronted him. 

"She told us nothing," growled Trowa through clenched teeth. "We thought we might ask you what had her so upset." 

Mark eyed the group and groaned inwardly. He was in trouble. When he had started dating Catherine, he was concerned about her extended family's acceptance being a problem, but that had not been hard to get. She had chosen him to date, and they accepted it and him into their group. But, now that he hurt one of their members, they were as threatening and dangerous as any pride of lions. 

"Nothing," Mark stuttered. 

"I think there was more than nothing, else you would not be in such poor shape," pointed out Wufei calmly. 

"All I was doing was moving the relationship along a natural progression," Mark said. 

"And which natural progression was that?" asked Lisa. 

Mark swallowed hard as he noticed the hard look in the eyes focused on him. He did not know how to tell them with out them getting angrier than they already were, and there were somethings he just could not say in front of a girl. 

"You wanted her to have sex with you and she said no," supplied Lisa. 

All eyes looked at her shocked for her bluntness and that it came out of her mouth. Mark nodded that this was the case. 

"What happened after she said no?" asked Duo. 

Mark looked at the floor. He could not stand much more of this. 

"Did you try to force her?" asked Lisa appalled and a low cat like growl came from Trowa. 

"No, well maybe. I did not think she was serious about it," Mark muttered. "They never are." 

That was the wrong thing to say and he flinched as the intensity in the area went up several more notches. He knew he was in for it now. Trowa's hand shot out and grabbed Mark's shirt. Mark winced which caused him to groan in pain. 

"And, that is when she beat you to a pulp," added Lisa. 

Mark nodded unsure of his voice even if he did try to talk. 

"I think Catherine did enough damage to him last night," said Duo and tried to pull Trowa away. 

"Maybe," muttered Wufei. 

Trowa made Mark look him in the eye before he spoke. 

"If you ever touch or hurt my sister again, you will regret it," Trowa growled in a low cold voice before letting go of Mark's shirt and dropping him like trash. "And when a woman tells you no - believer her." 

The others added their support to the statement before they turned away. Mark scampered away in the opposite direction as quickly as his injured body would allow. 

Jeff, who had come across the confrontation, stood in the shadows satisfied with his pride's work in the situation. He could not have done a better job. The four of them were an intimidating force, and he was sure they had just killed Catherine's dating life for a while. 

Catherine was upset with them when she found out what the four of them had done and started to give them a motherly chewing out. 

"We didn't hurt him," clarified Duo. "We only asked him what happened." 

Catherine wore a "Sure, I believe that!" look. 

"Trowa might have wrinkled his shirt a bit, but other than that we did not touch him. It was his own guilt that made him interpret our actions so aggressively," pointed out Wufei. 

Catherine glanced over the group again. Her eyes rested on Trowa leaning back in the couch with arms crossed before him. His visible eye cold and unrepentant. 

"I see," Catherine said. "Thanks for looking out for me," she concluded. "I love you guys too." 

~@~ 

Duo laid in bed with the blankest tucked tightly around him to keep his shivering boy warm. A round of coughing racked his body causing him to wake from his nap. He could not believe he felt worse now than earlier in the day. When he woke that morning his throat was scratchy and as the hours ticked by his nose started running and a slight cough developed. Catherine noticed his paler than normal complexion, his sniffles and occasional cough. She approached him and gently placed a hand on his forehead which he tried to brush away. 

"Duo, you are burning up!" she declared. "You are going to bed right now," she insisted as she pulled him in the direction of the trailer. 

As they made their way to the trailer, Duo noticed how cold he felt and he began to shiver. Catherine made him go to bed while she rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the appropriate medication for Duo's symptoms. She poked it down him and tucked him in. She bid him farewell and left him to sleep. Duo thought he was not sleepy but soon his eyes were drooping and he was in the land of dreams. He drifted in the arms of sleep until a few moments ago when his coughing woke him. Duo sat up hoping that would help them to subside. Duo was so busy trying to control the coughing, he did not notice Catherine enter. All of the sudden a glass of water was held at eye level. 

"Here," said Cathy, "see if a drink will help." 

Duo took the glass and sipped from it. His coughing subsided. 

"Feeling any better?" she caringly asked. 

"No, worse," he responded and coughed again before grabbing a tissue to blow his nose. "And, I am still cold," he wined. 

Catherine picked up another blanket and placed it over Duo. 

"Maybe that will help," she stated. "I brought you some soup if you feel like eating." 

"Thanks," Duo muttered as he picked up the bowl and gently sipped at it. The warm broth soothed his throat as it passed through. 

"Drink that and then rest," she ordered as she stood and placed a motherly kiss on the top of Duo's head. "I have to go perform. See you latter." 

Duo finished the soup and snuggled down into the mass of blankets. He enjoyed the feeling of being cared for and was thankful for Cathy's mothering. When he lived on his own, he hated being as sick as he was now. He had limited resources and had to get by on what little he had. There was no one to get him what he needed or give him a comforting kiss or hug. That had changed since the Barton family had taken him in. He was not sick often, but when he or any other member of their family such as Trowa or Wufei became sick, Catherine or Beth was there to make sure the person was made as comfortable as possible and had what he/she needed to get better. When Catherine was sick they would return the favor. He knew he was lucky to have such a family and thanked God as he drifted off to sleep again. 

Duo had been floating between the worlds of dream and reality when Trowa entered the room and unintentionally brought Duo completely to the world of reality. Duo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and greeted Trowa. 

"How did it go?" asked Duo before having to blow his nose. 

"Fine," Trowa replied. 

"Did my absence cause too much trouble?" inquired Duo. 

"Nope," answered Trowa. 

"Don't you know how to make a person feel needed," retorted Duo and put on his best "I'm offended" expression but it was ruined as another round of coughing exploded from him. 

Catherine and Lisa entered the small room making it fairly crowded. Catherine made Duo take more medicine. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Lisa. 

"As well as can be expected," he responded. "My throat does not hurt as much now." 

All could tell he was not well from his voice which was being affected by his stuffed up nose. 

"We missed you," Lisa consoled him. 

Duo gave Trowa a "see I was missed" look and stuck out his tong at him. 

"The act just is not the same without you," Lisa continued. 

"The act?" said Duo in confusion. "Who did you perform with?" 

"Trowa," Lisa responded to his inquire. 

Duo was actually relieved that Trowa was the one to fill in for him rather than some of the other male performers in the troop, like Mark. They could be real jerks at times. He did not know when it started, but he had become very protective of her as if she were his real sister. He should have known that the others would have taken care of it, for from the first day she appeared "on their door step," they all were watching out for her. They all were happy, even Wufei, that she was thriving in her new environment. 

~@~ 

Duo woke up coughing once again and looked at the clock. He noticed a tightening in his chest and thought he should take care of that. He wondered into the bathroom with blankets wrapped around him in search of the medicine. He rummaged around in the cabinet in search of the cobalt colored jar that contained the item he was after. 

"What are you looking for?" whispered Lisa. 

Her question startled Duo and he junked away from his search. 

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you," said Duo as he faced Lisa. 

"You didn't wake me. What are you looking for?" 

"The Vicks. My chest is feeling tight. Cathy rubbed it into my chest the last time it felt like this." 

"You mean this," Lisa said quietly as she picked up the jar setting on the cabinet. 

"That would be the one," he replied sheepishly. 

"Come, let's get you doctored up," said Lisa as she grabbed Duo's hand and hauled him to the couch in the small living room. 

Lisa opened the jar and the potent released vapors slammed into her senses bringing back memories of when she lived with the Dorlians. When she was young, she always seemed to get colds that would move into her chest and Mrs. Dorlian would rub the greasy compound on her chest to help open it up. She always loved the smell and the tingling sensation it produced. Her mother would then rap her in a blanket and hold her while singing a song or telling a story. She would snuggle into her mother's embrace. 

"Something wrong?" asked a worried Duo. 

"Nothing, just cherished memories," she reassured him with a smile. "Remove you shirt." 

Duo obeyed and pulled the T-shirt off over his head exposing his chest. Lisa scooped the salve up with two of her fingers and started to apply it to Duo's chest. Duo jumped at her first touch. 

"That's cold," he complained. 

"It will be warm soon enough," she responded as her hands glided over his torso continuing to work the substance into the skin. 

Duo felt the tingling from the compound but there was another sensation assaulting him. There was a pleasurable burning sensation on his skin wherever Lisa's hands touched. With each caress was like a lover's kiss. Duo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He was falling for Lisa. 

"_Get a hold of yourself, Maxwell,"_ he mentally scolded himself. _"You can't fall for her! She is suppose to be your sister. There is no way you can have her without blowing her cover, then you might loose her forever. Just put it behind you and think of her as you **sister** that you love and protect."_

With that settled, Duo looked at Lisa to see if she noticed his internal struggle. She looked like an angle as she wiped her hands on a towel and put the lid back on the jar. 

_"Maybe there will be a chance after she is eighteen and can safely be who she was before becoming Lisa. Just be patient,"_ a small voice whispered deep inside of Duo. 

"You can put your shirt back on," she informed him. 

"Thanks," he murmured as he slipped his shirt back on and reclaimed his blankets to rap around him. 

"My pleasure." 

Lisa strolled into the kitchen to wash her hands and Duo wrapped in blankets pattered in behind her in his stocking feet. Duo plopped into a chair and watched Lisa soap up her hands and move them throughout the water stream to remove the bubbles. She picked up a dish towel to dry them with. 

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. "I was going to have some to help me sleep." 

Duo accepted her offer, and she heated up water in the microwave before placing a teabag in each of the two cups. After the tea steeped, she placed a cup before him. Duo managed to free his hand from the blankets with out flinging the blankets around too much and picked up the mug. Its warmth felt good and he held it to his body to capture the radiating warmth. Duo sat there with eyes half closed. His nostrils were filled with the ointment on his chest and his body was gladly accepting the tea's warmth. The combination was beginning to make him woozy, but he tried to not let it show. Through his half closed lids, he watched his "sister" sipping her drink. 

"Are you going to drink it or just hold it?" she asked. 

Duo opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"I'm going to drink it after it cools a bit. The warmth feels so good." 

She smiled at him. He loved her smile. It was so warm and friendly. It seemed to promise that everything would turn out alright. He was glad that her previous life, which she never talked about and they never asked, had not taken her hope away. He returned a lopsided grin of his own. She let out a soft laugh. 

"Even you grin looks sickly," she observed. 

Duo shrugged his shoulders in a what can I say manner. 

They finished their tea with very little conversation. Lisa took the mugs and placed them in the sink. 

"Well, we should probably get to bed," she said. 

"I don't want to," moaned Duo. "I have been in that bed all day." 

"You need to rest," pointed out Lisa. 

"I know," Duo groaned defeatedly. "I just feel restless." 

"I know what might help," she said as she pulled him back to the living room and set him on the couch. 

She made sure the blankets were around him securely before sitting down beside him. She pulled him down so his head was in her lap and stroked his hair. 

"My mother use to do this when I was having trouble sleeping. and my brother after her." 

Duo noted the threads of longing and loss in her voice as she made her statement. Before he could come up with anything to say, Lisa continued. 

"I would lay on her lap. She would stroke my hair and tell me a story or sing." 

"Oh," was all Duo could manage to say in this emotional moment. 

"Once upon a time, in a far off land, for you know that is how all stories should start," Lisa began, "there lived a lovely princess named Lena. Everyone loved the princess. She had a wonderful life until one day, tragedy befell her as it does to all heroes or heroines of a story…. Lena rescued the prince and saved the land from destruction, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." 

Lisa concluded her story and noticed she had been absentmindedly running her fingers through Duo's hair the entire time trying to make the loose strands lay flat. A soft snore came from the form on her lap and she smiled lovingly at him. She looked at her "brother" and was glad they had found her. It was hard telling where she might be now without them taking her in and helping her. She could be on the street with nothing to eat and no shelter from the elements. She could be dead. That thought was one she quickly pushed aside. They were her family now, and she was grateful. Duo was a great brother. He was caring and giving. He would try to make her laugh when she was down. He was so different from her real brother, yet the sence of him protecting and watching out for her was the same. It was comforting to know that he was there for her if she needed him. 

Lisa leaned her head back against the corner of the couch and drifted off to sleep before she knew it. 

The next morning when Catherine came out to start breakfast, she found two figures on the couch sleeping. She smiled at the adorable sight of the two siblings sleeping on the couch before gently waking Lisa. 

~@~ 

Days passed and Duo recovered from his illness. Life continued in its normal routine of travel, setting up, practicing, performing, tearing down, and moving. Lisa forgot that she ever had a life before living at the circus. Time moved quickly and soon summer was upon them. 

Lisa woke to sunlight streaming in through the small window in the room she and Catherine shared. Cathy was already up and gone, probably fixing breakfast. Lisa stretched and through on some cloths. She brushed and fixed her hair. She observed that she would have to dye it again, the lighter roots were starting to show. She would ask Cathy if she would help her dye it. She could do it by herself, but it was so much easier when someone helped her. Usually Cathy would, but on a few occasions Duo volunteered and Trowa helped once. Lisa let out a contented sigh with her new life and family before going to help Cathy in the kitchen. 

Catherine was almost done with the cooking so Lisa set the table. Duo and Trowa entered the kitchen wearing only shorts and wiping sleep from their eyes. Lisa suddenly felt strong muscular arms snake around her waist and lift her so her feet dangled above the floor. The warm breath of the arm's owner on her neck caused the involuntary chills to run down her back. She hated that and she knew he knew it too. 

"Duo," she gasped as she was lifted from the floor. 

"That's my name," he responded before twirling her around. 

"Duo, stop that. There is not that much room in here," demanded Catherine. 

Duo came to a halt and released his dizzied captive. Lisa staggered as Duo released her, and Trowa caught her arm to steady her. She flashed him a smile of thanks before she turned to glare at Duo. She was going to yell at him, but from past experience she knew it would do no good. She let the insolent slide and finished her task. As she moved around the table she watched the two boys out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit they were both fine specimens of young males. Their torsos were covered with well defined muscles, which was not uncommon among any of the men working at the circus. The occupation required them, but it did not stop her from appreciating the occupations benefits on her two male counterparts. She observed the smooth movements and flexing muscles each body made as they moved around the kitchen. Trowa was definitely more graceful in movement than Duo. Where Trowa moved like a cat stalking its prey, Duo moved more like a puppy at play. Lisa rained in her raging hormones and tried to push such thoughts our of her head, thoughts that seemed to occur more and more often. She was practically drooling over two boys who were like brothers to her, and one of them was suppose to actually be her brother. 

Breakfast proceeded as normal, as did the rest of the day. That afternoon Lisa and Duo were working on teaching Lisa new moves, while Catherine and Trowa practiced in one of the other rings. 

~@~ 

Catherine and Trowa had just finished practice. Trowa had already walked out while Catherine gathered up her supplies. 

"You need to work on your stage presence," criticized Wufei to torment Catherine. 

He secretly enjoyed bating her and getting her riled up as much as she did him. 

"And what do you know about it!" she demanded with her hands placed defiantly on her hips. 

"More than you, silly onna!" Wufei retorted. 

That was it for Catherine. Wufei had been getting under her skin more frequently in the past few months and she was tired of it. She was ready to let him have it. 

"You know what," she said coming to stand only inches from Wufei who held his ground. "I am tired of your critical remarks toward me, your chauvinistic attitude and your overall ruddiness!" 

She tapped his chest with her finger to accentuate each point as she made it. 

"If you can't say anything that is not hostile or demeaning to me, then I don't want to hear a word out of you!" she said with a rising cold anger in her voice. 

Wufei stared at her, the shock he felt not showing on his face. Catherine never reacted like this before. This was not their normal game. His mind reeled at the raw emotion he saw play across her face ~ anger, pain, frustration. 

"Why do I even bother," she said as she flung her arms up and back to her sides in exasperation because she saw no response from Wufei. "You will never change." 

She turned to get away from the infuriating man. Wufei watched her turn and before he knew what he was doing, he caught her arm with his hand and halted her progress. She turned on him, the fire of conflict dancing in her eyes. Before she could say anything Wufei pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Catherine's eyes opened wide in shock and her mind raced questioning what to make of this action and what to do. Wufei was kissing her. His soft warm lips were touching hers. Something inside her gave way and she kissed back. 

Wufei could not believe his own actions as he kissed Cathy. He knew she would really let him have it when he let go of her, and he deserved it for his uncalled for actions. However, she looked beautiful and irresistible . He prolonged the kiss because it felt right and to postpone her rebuke, when he felt her relax in his arms and kiss back. Her lips responding to his and her arms wrapping around his neck. They both pulled away for air and looked at each other. Neither was sure what to do or say next. 

"Um…" stuttered Catherine, for once in her life void of words. 

She looked at her feet as she let her hands release their hold around his neck and drift down his muscular chest. This was a new aspect to their relationship she had never considered before. She did not know how to respond to the turn of events. Poking fun at each other or hurling insults she could handle but the kiss she could not. A jumble of emotions whirled around inside of her and she tried to sort them out before looking at Wufei again. 

Wufei almost laughed at Catherine's lack of words but refrained. He felt her arms loosen and slide down his chest. Her touch sent electric charges dancing across his skin. He watched her look at her feet as he pondered why he did what he did (which he did not regret) and what to do now. 

_"She looks so beautiful,"_ drifted across Wufei's mind. _"She is always beautiful ~ when she is angry, or happy, or serious, or ..."_

Wufei finally came to the conclusion that he was in love with her. He could not identify when it had occurred, but sometime over the years he had known her, she had wormed her way into his heart even if she did not intend to do so. He wondered if all their taunting and bickering had really been flirting. The revelation shocked him, but once he admitted it a slow smile spread across his face. Wufei placed a finger under Catherine's chin and made her meet his eyes. 

"I don't ever think I have seen you speechless before," he gently teased with no malice in his voice. 

"You never kissed me before," she replied. 

"If I kissed you again, would it leave you in the same state?" he asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Well let's see," said Wufei as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

This time she returned his kiss almost immediately with passion of her own. Their lips gently caressed each other and soon their tongs joined in the proceedings. They broke from their heated kiss and Catherine collapsed against Wufei's chest with pleasure. Wufei tightened his hold to support her. She let out a contented sigh. They stood that way for what seemed like eternity before Catherine looked up at Wufei. 

"Wufei, what are we doing?" she asked. 

There was confusion and fear written across her face. He gently brushed her hair back from her face and smiled at her. She was shocked at the smile on his face for he rarely smiled. 

"I think we have added a new dimension to our relationship," he replied as he slowly ran his thumb along her jaw line. 

Catherine could not calm the storm of conflicting emotions within her. What did she really feel for this long time friend. His caress sent chills down her spine, not to mention what his kisses did to her. Those were all physical reactions to stimulus. What she had to decide was if she had any feelings other than friendship for the man in whose arms she stood and did she want to pursue what he offered her. This gentle side of Wufei she had only seen hints of before and never directed at her. She did not know how to react to him now. It confused her. They had always had their well worn patterns of picking on each other and bickering over petty issues. They knew what made the other angry and just want word to say to get a response from the other. Now she was out side of familiar territory and fearful of making a false step. 

"Catherine," Wufei's voice whispered, "I love you." 

It was a statement that Wufei did not utter lightly and Catherine knew it. She looked up into his ebony eyes and saw the truth of his statement. The intensity of emotion she saw in his face melted her heart. The storm of emotions lessened and the reason for her resent irritation with Wufei came clear. She had wanted him to notice her as something other than a verbal sparing partner. But, she did not know if she loved him. She thought she had loved Mark and he her. 

"I care greatly about you," she replied honestly. 

The joy in his face lessened. Before he could pull away she placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Wufei, I don't know what I am feeling right now. You have me in such an emotional roller coaster that I don't know which end is up and don't want to say something I really do not mean. You are special to me and I can't do that to you. I can't say I love you like you are wanting, but I do care about you deeply," Catherine said trying to explain herself without injuring Wufei's pride by him thinking she was rejecting him. "I just need some time to think." 

Catherine's response took Wufei aback. It was not what he expected, but he did understand her explanation. In the past few minutes she had gone from being furious with him to melting in his arms at his kiss. He decided to not take it as a rejection but as an opportunity to win her over. 

"I think I understand," he said taking her hands in his. "This has happened quickly. How about we try going on a date? No commitment. Just two friends enjoying each others company and conversation." 

She smiled up at him and said, "I think that would be a good place to start." 

~@~ 

Trowa and Lisa entered the tent and stopped behind the bleachers at the sound of Catherine and Wufei normal bickering turn in to a full blown argument. They both knew it was best to let them duke it out and were about to leave when Catherine shouted, "Why do I even bother. You will never change." They watched as she turned to leave and Wufei caught her arm. Catherine turned to Wufei to speak her mind when he kissed her. Duo chose this moment to bound up behind them. 

"Watch' ya' do'an?" he inquired and was quickly silenced by Trowa and Lisa. 

He joined their little spying group in time to see Catherine relax and kiss Wufei back. 

"Oh," Duo whispered and an evil grin stretched across his face. 

Wufei and Catherine broke from their kiss and Duo was about to make some rude comment when a strong hand clamped down over his mouth and someone else directed him out of the tent by his braid. 

"Why did you do that?" he lamented when Trowa removed his hand from Duo's mouth and Lisa released his braid. 

"Now is not the time for you to harass them," flatly stated Trowa. 

"But…" stuttered Duo. 

"Trowa's right," added Lisa as she and Trowa guided Duo away from the tent. "I am sure there will be plenty of other opportunities to throw insults at them, but for now let them sort thing out without an audience." 

"You two don't even seem surprised," pointed out Duo. 

"Through the past year, I suspected their relationship might go that way," confirmed Trowa.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Author's Comment:** I have been wanting to get to this chapter for a while. I had the romance scene between Wufei and Catherine written months ago but had to write the rest of the story leading up to it. I know they are a different pairing, but I just am drawn to put alternate couples in my stories. I think I have given the characters enough history and interaction together that it is believable. 

I need your input on how much romance to put in the rest of the story. I hinted at a 3xR relationship in the last chapter. This chapter there was a definite 2xR attraction on 2's part and a 5xC pairing which is a definite thing. Do you want to see more of a romantic relationship form between Lisa and 2 or 3, or should I just drop the romance all together and leave their relationship along the lines of brother-sister? At first I had planned a 2xR but then I made her his sister, which would prove to be interesting, but I like3xR too. Unless I hear from you readers, I might just resolve the romantic tension between Lisa, Duo and Trowa into a brother/sister relationship thing. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~


	9. Ghosts from the Past

**Author's Note:** I know it has been quite a while since I have added to this story, but the story just did not want to come even though I knew where I wanted it to go. No motivation to continue, so I started working on other projects to get the desire to return. Didn't work, then real life became busy. After a few encouraging words from a reader, I have once again been inspired to work on this story and have the next chapter ready for you. I hope you enjoy this one. 

And I can' forget:   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam characters. The story plot is mine, as well as, the original characters.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 9 ~ Ghosts form the Past

By West Wind

  
  
_Kid'o,_   
_How are you doing? Everything still going well with where you are? I would love to see you and know you are well with my own eyes. It has been so long since we have actually talked._   
_Things are fine with me._   
_Hope to hear from you soon._   
_~BB_

_~@~_

_Hey,_   
_Thanks for your concern. I am doing well and am safe. I have missed you too, and would love to see you. I actually will be in your area next month, the 15th through 20th. Maybe we could meet and catch up, be like old times? Let me know the place and time. You know what would be best. ~_^._   
_~Kid'o_

_~@~_

_Sounds great! There is a park in the center of town that would be a perfect place to meet. There is a fountain not far from the east entrance. I will be waiting for you by it around 4:00 on the 16th. That work for you?_   
_~BB_

_~@~_

_That will work out well for me. Warning, I have changed some since you last saw me. See you then._   
_~Kid'o_

_~@~_

Lisa sent off her e-mail verifying her meeting with her big brother (BB). When she had set up her e-mail account those many years ago, she used one of the names Milliardo use to call her. "Kid'o" was one of the more endearing so she chose that. 

She knew this might not be the safest thing to do, but she wanted to see her brother. The circus was going to be in the same town as her real brother for almost a week. It was an opportunity she would not pass up and worth the risk. She doubted that they were still actively looking for her after over a year. 

~@~ 

The day came and Lisa and company made their way to the park. None of them, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, or Wufei, would let her go alone when she told them of the arrangements she had made with her brother. They did not care if he was her brother, they wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. They knew that her brother was not the cause of her state when she arrived, but she was one of them now and they took care of their own. 

The five young adults casually strolled through the park entrance and towards the fountain. They laugh and talk as if they did not have a care in the world as they moved closer. All five sets of eyes stealthily scan the area. There was only one person there. A man in his early twenties with long platinum blond hair wearing a long trench coat and a Borgart style hat, and was sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons flocked at his feet. He glanced up as they approach teasingly jostling each other. He watched beneath the shadow of his had brim as they continued their teenage revelry. They sat at the edge of the fountain and splashed in the water with their feet. They all threatened to through Duo in if he did not stop splashing them. The man watched them and they watched him. He glanced at his watch again before scanning the area for the fifth time. He hoped the group playing in the fountain had not scared her off. Lisa made her way over to the man. 

"Excuse me, sir," she said and his blue eyes met her violet ones. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"It is five after four," he answered as his eyes sweep the area again. 

"Thanks," Lisa said as she prepared to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the man thoughtfully. "Are you waiting for someone?" 

"Yes," he said. 

"Someone like your sister you have not seen in years?" she asked. 

He eyed her suspiciously, and she let a large smile cross her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. He looked her up and down before he barley whispered, "Relena?" 

Her smile grew wider and she nodded not trusting her voice to be steady as joy flooded up through her. After the long years her brother, her lifeline and strength when they were young, was standing before her, and she felt elated. 

"Relena!" he declared again and sweep her up in an embrace that looked like he might suffocate her. 

She through her arms around him as well, as he scooped her up. The others watched as the two reunited siblings greeted each other. 

"What have you done to you hair, your eyes?" Milliardo asked as he pulled back and lifted a brown lock between his fingers. 

"They were looking for a dark blond so I dyed it. As for the eyes, we changed them to match Duo's," she said pointing to the long haired brunet that was watching Milliardo cautiously. 

"Why his?" Milliardo queried confused. 

"Because he is my brother," she said it like that cleared up everything. 

Lisa/Relena laughed at the confusion on her biological brother's face. It was not often that she could ever be one up on Milliardo when they were young. 

"It is part of my new identity. I have a new name and a new family," she gestured to the group spread out behind her. 

Milliardo was unsure how to take this. She was definitely happy where ever she had been. It was the happiest he had seen her since before the Dorlains died. He had herd rumors about Mr. Catalonias and was glad Relena was out of that household. 

"Just call me Lisa," she informed him. 

Milliardo rolled the new name around mentally a few times to get it connected with his sister. 

"You look happy and well," Milliardo observed, "and who are your friends?" 

Lisa introduced everyone to her brother before they walked to a local café to have dinner. The gang decided that Lisa should have time alone with her brother so they sat at a different table than brother and sister. 

Milliardo had a good suspicion why she had ran away so he went for asking, "Where have you been?" 

"Actually I have been a lot of places. You know how I always said one day I would travel and see the world." 

He nodded his remembrance of the frequented topic. 

"I have not seen the world yet, but I am doing a lot of traveling." 

She told him of some of the places she had been and what she had seen. Soon it was time to say goodbye. Milliardo bid her friends farewell and shook each of their hands in turn. 

When he got to Duo he whispered warningly, "Be sure to take care of her. She is very special." 

"I know," answered Duo, "and I will do my best." 

Milliardo nodded his satisfaction before turning to Lisa and hugging her once again. As they pulled apart, Lisa slipped something into Milliardo's hand and waved goodbye as she walked away. Milliardo watched them go as they disappeared into the distance before he looked at the small piece of paper that his sister gave him. Milliardo looked down at the two tickets for tonight's performance to the circus in his hand and a note carefully wrapped around them. 

_Go to the circus tonight and enjoy the performance. You don't know who you might see._

~@~ 

Milliardo and Noin climbed up the bleachers and sat to wait for the performance to begin. The clowns came out and entertained the crowed. Next the Ringmaster announced a brother sister act on the tightrope. The spotlight centered on the two performers. Milliardo gasped at who was standing on the platform. There stood his sister with Duo. Noin looked over at him quickly. He leaned over and whispered to her. 

"That girl is my sister." 

Noin looked at him questioningly but opted to wait until later for clarification. She knew of his sister and how she had run away. Now she was in the circus and not at all like the picture Milliardo had of her. 

The two preformed their high wire act, and Milliardo had to admit that they were good. His heart almost stopped a couple times when he thought Relena/Lisa might be in danger. She made it across safely, and he would let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. As the evening progressed, Milliardo saw all his sister's friends in one act or another. 

Milliardo escorted Noin down the bleaches and out the tent. Noin glanced over at him. 

"The circus sure seemed to agree with you," she said noting the happy grin that replaced his always serious look he wore. 

"It seems it has," he agreed as they moved off to the car. 

He was happy to know his sister was safe, happy, and well cared for by the other performers. He could not think of a better place for her to be at the moment. 

~@~ 

A few weeks after Lisa meet her brother, Duo spied Wufei walking toward the cars. 

"Where are ya' going" asked Duo. 

"That's for me to know," growled Wufei. 

Catherine and Trowa were standing by the car as Wufei and Duo approached. 

"You all are going," asked Duo with mock hurt, "and you didn't ask me or Lisa to go?" 

Wufei muttered under his breath. 

"We are going to visit Wufei's destroyed village," answered Catherine. "If you and Lisa want to come, you may." 

Wufei shot Catherine a glare before shaking his head in defeat. 

Duo dashed off to fetch Lisa and the entire group set off down the road. As they neared the location, memories flooded Trowa, Catherine, and Wufei of the last time they were there. The group stood in the middle of the destroyed village and looked around them. Lisa and Duo, never having seen it before were shocked at the destruction still visible after so many years. Some of the small village had been rebuilt but much was still untouched. Catherine's hand sought out Wufei's and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. Wufei stood strait and tall with no emotion of any kind showing as he once again looked at what had been his home. Under his breath he once again renewed his promise to his father that he would avenge their deaths. 

"Father I have done as you asked. Beth and I are well, and I am working to avenge you and out village. One day…" Wufei whispered. 

Catherine scarcely caught the murmured words, but she did not need to hear them to know what he said. He turned without a word from the destruction and walked down a path with Catherine beside him, hand-in-hand. The others followed silently. A serious calm had fallen over the group since they entered the village, even Duo. 

Lisa noticed that Duo seemed lost in thought or memories as they moved through the destruction and out of the village toward the woods. She walked up beside him. 

"What are you thinking about," she whispered as to not disturb the solemnest of the group. 

"Growing up," came Duo's short answer. 

Lisa looked at him concerned. He tried to give her a reassuring grin but it only made her more concerned. She raised one eyebrow showing her doubt in his assessment. 

"What specifically?" 

"Death, destruction, difficulty," he listed distantly as he stared at nothing in particular before him. 

Lisa placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. 

"I will tell you later," he promised as he placed his hand on hers resting on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze saying he would be alright. 

She nodded and filed away a memo that she would make sure he did tell her and preferably soon. 

They entered the woods. Fall had turned the leaves into a collogue of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Those that had fallen and turned brown crunched under their feet as they passed. There was no way the group could sneak up on anyone with the noise their mere passing made. Wufei lead them to the water fall. 

"About time you got here," said a monotone voice from above them, "and I see you brought the whole gang." 

"Heero!" declared Duo. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have some business with Wufei," he stated as his Prussian blue eyes took in the group from his perch on the rocks above. 

"What do you have?" asked Wufei. 

Heero tossed Wufei an envelope. The exact match to the one he had given Wufei over a year ago. 

"They are consolidating and expanding their power," said Heero. 

Wufei looked up at Heero at his comment. 

"As expected," Wufei added dryly. "Anything we can do to stop them?" 

"I haven't found it yet. Their security on their computer system is good and ever changing. I have not found my way totally in yet. Every time I get close it shifts." 

"Is there a pattern to it?" asked Trowa. 

"I think so, but have not worked it out yet," Heero informed them. 

Duo and Lisa exchanged confused looks. 

"What are we talking about?" inquired Duo. 

The others looked at Duo and Lisa as if they had forgotten that they were there. 

"Might as well tell them," said Heero. 

Wufei grunted. He looked at Heero and saw the chocolate brown haired boy was leaving it up to him to tell the two. 

"Sit down," he said as he took a seat on one of the rocks. 

The rest took seats around Wufei and Heero moved down the hillside to join them. 

"You all know my village was attacked by a group called Plague. Since that time I have been trying to keep tabs on them." 

"Planing a little revenge," piped up Duo. 

Wufei ignored Duo and continued. 

"Several years ago they were incorporated into an organization called OZ. OZ is a special force made up by mercenaries and various miscellaneous terrorist groups that OZ takes over. They have been slowly building an elite, well trained, fighting force. All of this is being backed by an organization called Romerfeller. Several years ago, Heero and I discovered our mutual research on the group and have been aiding each other since." 

"What's Heero have against them?" asked Lisa. 

She froze as Heero's cold eyes focused on her. His eyes slowly drifted from her to settle briefly on each of the others in the group before he spoke. 

"Let's just say I have a history with OZ and Romerfeller and would like to pay them back," he said so coolly that it gave Lisa frostbite. 

He offered no more explanation than that. 

"How does Romerfeller get the money to support OZ and what are they going to do with their army?" inquired Duo. 

"From what Heero and I have uncovered their ultimate goal is world domination. As for their funding, they get that from several sources. They hire their soldiers out to those willing to pay the prices for anything from private wars to protection. They find friends in governments and businesses and through creative financing increase their pocket books. The number of big name companies they have on their side is amazing." 

Wufei started naming off names. Lisa suppressed a gasp as her adopted father's company was listed. That certainly cleared up some of the things that happened before she left. She wondered if Dorothy knew and should she warn her. Maybe through the e-mail account through the Winner corporation, but she would deal with that later. 

"What can you possible do about such a powerful organization?" Lisa voiced the question she had been pondering through Wufei's explanation. 

"Currently not much," said Heero surprising the others who had forgot he was there. "We try to collect bits of information here and there about their dealings and movements. One must know ones enemy before you can defeat him." 

"It is good to know their movements, but how does that help bring them down?" asked Duo. 

"Ultimately it would be great if we could get hard evidence to bring the entire organization down and give it to the authorities that they have not bought off, but that is hard to get," said Wufei. "Bringing down just one cell is fairly easy, but does not damage the group as a whole. We keep plugging away at it and hope one day the right bit of info will fall into our hand that will blow them out of the water." 

The group went silent once again. 

"Well our business is complete," said Heero as he stood and dusted himself off. 

Wufei nodded. 

"You could come back to the circus with us and have dinner," offered Catherine. 

"Some other time," said Heero. "I have to be someplace else in a few hours." 

With that Heero moved off in the opposite direction they had come and disappeared. Not much later they heard the sound of a dirt bike rev its engine and fade into the distance as it moved away. 

The circus performers made the trek back through the woods to their car and piled in. Duo, Trowa and Lisa slipped into the back seat. As they headed home, Lisa rested her head against Duo's arm. He looked down at her and she flashed him a brief smile before closing her eyes. He moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. She snuggled into his friendly embrace and buried her face into his side before sleep overtook her. Trowa and Duo exchanged understanding looks over the sleeping form, for they all had had a late night and a busy morning and followed her example. 

As they neared home, Catherine glanced back at the others and softly chuckled. All three of them were out cold. Trowa had his head tipped back resting against the window and the back of the seat. His mouth slightly hanging open in his relaxed state. Lisa had shifted so she was now leaning against Trowa. She had wrapped her arms around his, and Duo was leaning against her, almost falling in her lap. The soft rhythm of sleeping people breathing was the only sound coming from the back. 

Catherine turned back around in her seat and murmured to Wufei of the sleeping trio. He glanced into his rear view mirror and shifted until the back seat occupants came into view. He nodded and gave her a small smile before catching her hand in his. He turned his attention back to the road while he gently stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. 

~@~ 

That night Lisa laid awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Since she had put being Relena behind her and became Lisa, she had put her old life behind her as well. She would think about Dorothy, Hilde, and her other friends at times, but she would not allow herself to dwell on the horrors of her past there or from before. She was a new person. She no longer had to live in fear or more uncertainty than was found in normal every day life. She had a new family and friends in her fellow circus performers that loved and supported her. That made it easy for Lisa to forget she ever had a life different from her present one. 

Tonight was different. With the information that Wufei had shared with them, buried memories resurfaced, and with them the dark feelings attached to them. She knew what she had learned played a role some way into her adopted father's mood swings and lashing out at her, but learning the catalyst for his actions did not lesson her hatred of him for it. The more she dwelt on it, the more it stirred up angry feelings at his abuse of her. She wanted him to feel the pain he put the through. She wanted to see him suffer. 

With a regretful sigh, Lisa gave up on trying to sleep. Her mind keep running over her past and her "father" to allow sleep to come. Lisa tossed back the covers and silently slipped out of bed so she would not wake Catherine. She shoved her feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed her coat from the hall closet before exiting the trailer. 

The cool crisp air gently moved around her as she paused on the steps and looked up at the stars that sparkled like gems in the cloudless sky. The stars always seemed to be at their best on the coldest nights. She let out a small chuckle as the irony of it. To witness their glory, you had to deal with discomfort. For their beauty, it was worth it. 

She slowly moved her gaze from the heavens to the earth around her before stepping down the steps and meandering around the tents while she let her mind mull over her troubles. Anger and hate kept bubbling up inside of her. She found hate to be such a destructive emotion, especially when aloud to run unchecked. It always ended up damaging both the one hated and the one who hated. One of her early foster mothers had let hate eat at her until that was all she knew. In her earlier days, Mrs. Tamerin and her sister had a confrontation over a boy her sister had "stolen" from her. It did not matter that the boy dumped both of them when he tired of them. Mrs. Tamerin blamed her sister for it and never forgave her. That began the get even war. They allowed the hate to fester, and it soon not only affected their relationship with each other, but it colored every relationship Mrs. Tamerin had. A vicious cycle of being slighted and getting revenge spiraled through Mrs. Tamerin's life because neither one would stop the cycle by being gracious and saying no to getting even. 

Mrs. Tamerin was unforgiving and often unkind. Lisa did not think Mrs. Tamerin's hate was the sole reason for her character flaws, but it was one of the contributing factors. Lisa had vowed to never let hate control her like it had Mrs. Tamerin. She had been mostly successful up until now. Usually she shrugged it off and hid behind the feeling of indifference. She figured it had its problems as well, but it was better than becoming a bitter old woman that no one wanted to be around. She just could not do that tonight. 

Lisa meandered through the quiet circus tents and trailers as she struggled with her feelings and how to handle them. She was surprised when she found herself stopped beside the lion's cage. The lion rubbed against the cage bars as it passed her. He came back and poked his nose between the bars at her. She carefully scratched him behind the ear and whispered words of greeting. The lion purred with the contact. 

"Hi, there," she said. "You kind of lonely tonight?" 

The lion circled the cage once before settling down with his front paws extended before him in a position like the sphinx and looked at her expectantly. 

"You probably don't get many late night visitors, do ya' boy," Lisa found herself saying. 

It was silly, but she felt the lion was expecting her to talk. She was soon telling the lion her emotional troubles. When she finished, she laughed. She did have a better handle on her emotions after verbalizing them to the lion even if he did not understand. She shook her head slightly in amusement as she decided that she had been hanging out with Trowa too much and was picking up his habits. 

Lisa returned from her late night excursion and crawled into bed and fell right to sleep. 

~@~ 

Lisa had just finished composing an e-mail for Dorothy warning her to watched herself for she had heard that the Catalonias' company was mixed up in with trouble with a capital "T." 

_"I don't know many details,"_ she wrote, _"but just keep your eyes open and watch out for yourself more than you usually do. I have a feeling that this might be the entire cause of your father's changed behavior in the past years._

_"Got to go. Take care. Your friend."_

She clicked the send button and the message was off. She stretched her arms above her head before checking her other e-mail account. Hilde had dropped her a quick note letting her know what was going on in her life. Hilde had her first boyfriend. They had gone on a couple dates. The e-mail went into detail about the boy in her life and even attached a picture. Lisa smiled as she read about her friend's good fortune. 

Lisa logged off and shut down the computer before heading out to find Duo and see if she could pry some information out of him. Lisa found Duo while he was working on one of the circus vehicles. She leaned up against the finder and peered down out Duo as he had his upper body under the hood working on the engine. 

"Hey," she said. 

Duo lifted his head a bit quickly and hit it against the hood. He let out a groan in pain as he came out from under the hood. 

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on a guy?" he accused. 

Lisa smiled innocently at him. 

"Maybe you should be more observant of your surroundings," she chided in jest. 

Duo opted to let the topic drop and asked her to hand him the socket that was behind her. She handed him the item and he continued working on the engine. Lisa watched him work for a while before gathering up enough courage to voice her question. 

"Duo," she started. 

"Yeah," came out from the hood. 

"Why did Wufei's old home remind you of growing up?" 

Duo got a heavy look on his face while he continued to work. 

"The place I spent most of my youth," he started, "looked like a war zone. The area I lived in had a lot of unrest. There were gangs that were always fighting over territory and the police did not care. Things were bad. Constant destruction and terror." 

Duo paused from his work and cringed at the memory. 

"How did you get there?" asked Lisa concerned. 

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I guess it started when my mom got sick and died. Start the engine!" he added as he moved his tools and himself away from his location under the hood. 

Lisa slipped into the seat behind the wheel and turned the key. The engine sputtered then caught. Duo smiled to himself satisfied with what he saw and heard. 

"You can shut it down now," he called over the noise of the running engine. 

Lisa turned the key to the off position before crawling out of the vehicle. 

"What happened after she died?" asked Lisa as she came to stand beside Duo who was putting his tools away. 

Duo shut his toolbox and sat cross-legged on the ground. Lisa joined him and looked at him intently letting him know she was not going to let him get out of telling her. Duo stared off at the trees before he began his narrative. 

"I was young when Mom died, I barley remember her at all. I do remember standing in the graveyard with Dad and everything being very solemn. After that, thing changed. Dad just could not function without Mom. He became withdrawn and distant. As time went by, he lost his job which was followed by the house. We packed up what belongings we could and moved into a rundown apartment. Dad started going from job to job and half heatedly tried to make ends meet. It just was not working. He could not pay the bills and we moved yet again and again. Each place was more rundown and dilapidated than the last. I got to the point where I didn't unpack at all so I would not have to pack for the next move. 

"Dad would go out at night, and one night, when I was around seven or eight, he did not return. I looked for him in all his usually hangouts. Finally one of his "friends" informed me that he had crossed the wrong people and was now sleeping with the fish. I was unsure what he meant, but I soon learned that it meant Dad would not be coming back. He had gone to be with Mom," Duo paused briefly and plucked at the grass in front of him. 

"I had to learn to live on my own. I had learned much already on how to take care of myself since Dad was rarely home. I spent time at the local save the youth program or what ever it was called. It was ran by a church and they provided a supervised place for parents to send their kids after school. Dad had often sent me there. A lot of kids hung out there because it was safer than the streets. It became my refuge for a time until one of the local gang leaders took a dislike to it and blew it up. I came by one day after trying to scrounge a few bucks and there were emergency vehicles all over. Smoke was rolling from the building. There was a large gapping hole in the side where the bomb had gone off. That attack killed may kids and those that worked in the shelter. I stood there numb and watched the smoke rise as I realized the last people who ever cared about me were gone. 

"Soon after that, the landlord came looking for Dad. I once again told him that Dad was not here and he told me to tell my Dad that if he did not get the rent by Monday, we were out of the apartment. I did not know what else to do, so I packed up and set out to find another place to live. I finally settled down in an abandoned building. There were others there, but they ignored my presence as long as I left them alone. Finding a room where the windows were not broken out was the hard part and nothing was ever truly safe from one of the others going through it. I finally became part of the buildings social group, Just as I began to get my feet under me, I came home to no building. It had been one of the many victims in the recent string of bombings. It had become cool to blow up buildings now if you did not like someone in it. They had done a great job this time. Usually it would damage only part of the building. This time the entire building was gone. It had fallen with the explosion and derby was everywhere. Even some of the near by buildings were damaged. 

"Through out my entire life, the neighbor hood was like that. Full of destruction, smoking and crumbling buildings, death, and ashes. So much like Wufei's old home." 

"What happened after that?" asked Lisa who had been listening intently to Duo. 

"I moved on," he shrugged. "I did what I had to for survival. I did discover I had an knack for fixing things and used that to survive on, but there were always dangers around every corner." 

Duo looked Lisa in the face and saw tears begin to form. Anger began to flare because he did not want her pity. What was done, was done, and there was no changing it. 

"Why do the innocent young get thrown into such harsh conditions that take the joy of childhood away from them?" she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Duo then realized that Lisa was not feeling sorry for him directly but she was mourning the rough circumstances that caused not only him but her as well as others to learn at an early age the cruelty of life and how harsh it truly was. 

Duo gently pulled Lisa into his lap, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, buried her face in his shirt and let the tears flow. Duo wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair trying to comforter her. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he tenderly rocked them back and forth and murmured what he hoped would be comforting words. 

"Some times we have to grieve what we have lost, but we can't let the grief ruin what we could have," Duo whispered to her as her tears slowed. 

"I know," Lisa said as she turned her tear stained face up to Duo's. 

He dried her cheeks with his hand and smiled down at her before she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh as she stared across his chest. 

"Sometimes I wonder why such things have to happen to me or you or anyone. Every one should have a protected childhood with a family that loves them. They should not have to worry where their next meal will come from or where they will be living tomorrow. Why do such things happen?" 

"They just do," said Duo. "Life is not perfect, people are not perfect. They are greedy and selfish, and that affects those around them usually in a bad way." 

Duo noticed tears begin to form in Lisa's eyes again. 

"You know," he added, "if life was perfect, we would not appreciate the precious things in life, like friendship, family, etc. as much because we would take them for granted." 

Lisa considered his point while Duo continued to hold her. They sat that way for quite some time as they talked about thing from their childhood's to their current friends. By the end they were laughing and joking. There was a smile on both their faces and a strengthened bond of understanding between them.   


  
  



	10. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam characters. The story plot is mine, as well as, the original characters.   


@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 10 ~ Old Friends

By West Wind

Duo and Lisa were taking a walk on the fall evening. Duo glanced at Lisa still not sure of his feelings for her. There was a definite brotherly love he felt towards her, yet there was lurking something in him that could bloom into something more if given the chance. 

Lisa turned to Duo. 

"Duo, how can I tell if a guy likes me?" she asked. 

Duo's heart fluttered in him. He wondered if she knew of his hidden crush on her. 

"Depends on the guy," Duo started as they strolled. "Usually he will watch you when he thinks you are not looking, try to spend time with you, talk to you." 

"But, what if you already spend a good amount of time together?" 

Duo's hopes rose that she was referring to him, yet feared that she did not return his feelings. 

She continued, "He is not much of a talker to begin with." 

She got this distant look in her eyes briefly. Her last statement ruled Duo out. His growing hope crashed and burned. He pondered who she would be talking about. 

_"Could she be referring to Trowa?"_ Duo pondered. _"Is he attracted to her?"_

Duo thought about it and came to the conclusion that one could not tell with Trowa. He had a tendency to hide his feelings unlike Duo who tended to wear them for the whole world to see. There might be some signs of attraction on Trowa's part, but it was hard for Duo to know. Catherine would be the better judge of that. Then the thought hit him. Maybe, the attraction was on Lisa's part. 

He pulled her to sit on the grass with him. 

"So, is there someone that has caught your fancy?" he asked looking her in the eye. 

She blushed and looked down at the blade of grass she was rolling between her fingers. 

"Yeah," she murmured. "There is someone." 

Duo raised an eyebrow in inquiry, "May I be privileged to know who I need to pulverize if he hurts you?" 

She smiled at his protective comment, and thought he was being sweet. 

"Duo, thanks for watching out for me and being my brother," she said before leaning in and giving him a kiss of gratitude on his cheek. 

It was Duo's turn to blush. That simple touch caused his heart to race in his chest. 

"I'm serious. You don't want me to defend you from some young man's advances that you want to receive. So tell me." 

"It's Trowa. I like Trowa," she admitted slowly and reluctantly, "but I don't know how he feels about me." 

With that simple hesitant statement, flood gates were open. Lisa continued to pour out her feelings for Trowa, her fears, and her insecurities to her "brother" as she had done as a small child. Duo listened with an attentive ear understanding her situation having gone through it himself with her. Only he could not act on his for fear of blowing her cover and loosing her forever. As she talked, Duo pushed his brotherly love to override his romantic love for the girl before him, and he promised to try to help her with her current state of confusion. 

"Have you talked to Cathy about it?" he asked. "She might know." 

"Already did," said Lisa. "She said that Trowa is tight lipped with everyone on any romantic feelings he has." 

"I will see if I can break that seal," promised Duo as he helped her off the ground, "but you could always try the direct approach and ask him." 

"Maybe," she said uncertainly. "If he does not feel the same, how will that affect our friendship?" 

She brushed the bits of dried leaves off her pants and picked pieces out of Duo's hair before they headed back. 

~@~ 

Lisa checked her e-mail and was surprised to find a message from Quatre. 

_Friend,_

_I hope all is well with you. We are all fine here, but would like to see you. Would there be anyway of you stopping by sometime in the next month or two? There are urgent things that need to be discussed face-to-face. When you come, I will take care of everything and there will be nothing to worry about. Get back to me soon._

_Quatre_

The e-mail was a couple weeks old already. Lisa pondered what to do. She did not want to run the risk of being caught in her home town, but Quatre would not ask if it weren't important. She pondered what to do as she went about her daily routine. 

After the evening's performance, Lisa and friends all went to the Barton's to unwind since the fall evenings were too cool to hang out outdoors. Catherine and Wufei were curled up on the couch. Lisa was sprawled out on the floor moving through a series of stretches to ease her tight muscles. Trowa was lounging in a chair not far from Lisa's feet. She watched him from under her half closed eyes as she stretched. 

Duo bounded in from his room caring a game box. Every one in the room groaned at the sight of the item he held. 

"We are not playing that stupid game again!" growled Wufei at Duo. 

Duo looked at the room's occupants in disbelief at their unwillingness to play the world's best game, Monopoly. 

"It is a great game," Duo said defending it. 

"You just like it because you always win by default since we all quit before getting close to the end," pointed out Lisa as she gave his leg a nudge with her foot. 

Duo eyed her on the floor evilly before placing his foot on her stomach. She grabbed his leg and tried to move it off, but Duo kept enough pressure on it without squishing her. Lisa suddenly rolled out from under his foot. Duo struggled to keep from falling. He managed to not fall but the game slipped from his hands. The box hit the floor on its side, the lid separated from the bottom, and game pieces radiated out from the crash site as they slid across the floor. Duo crawled on the floor to collect his precious game pieces and return them to their home. 

Lisa rolled into a sitting position and sat cross-legged before the coffee table before addressing those around. 

"I am going to **have** to leave the circus for a bit," she announced out of the blue her conclusion from a day of pondering. 

That drew the attention of everyone in the room and several serious looks. Duo popped his head up from the stalking of his prey with his mouth hanging open. 

"Where do you have to go, and for how long?" asked Catherine. 

"I have to go see some old friends, and it should not take more than a couple days. I figured with our winter hiatus starting it would be a perfect time to make the trip," she offered. 

They all eyed her carefully looking for what she was not telling them. 

"What precipitated this sudden trip?" asked Wufei cutting to the heart of the matter. 

Lisa looked anywhere but at her friends as she tried to think of a way around Wufei's direct question. She knew when it came down to it, she would end up telling them why she had to leave. She let out a heavy sigh before starting her explanation. 

"A friend of mine, from my previous life, sent me an e-mail, asking me if I would meet him because he and my adopted sister needed to see me in person. It has to be important otherwise he would not have asked," she stated. 

"You trust him?" Duo asked with violet eyes focused intently on her. 

"Yes," she nodded with her voiced affirmation. "He was one of my first friends when I moved there. I trust him with my life," she said as she slowly pleadingly looked each person in the eye as she scanned the room. _"And maybe I am,"_ she thought to herself as she fought the dread at going back to her home town. 

"If you have to go, you have to go," said Trowa from his chair with arms crossed and eyes hidden behind his bangs. 

He looked up so one green eye could be seen, and he firmly locked it onto Lisa before continuing. 

"But, you will not be going alone," he said in a no argument tone that Lisa could only node her head in acceptance. 

"That she won't," agreed Duo with agreement from Wufei and Catherine. 

"You all can't come," she entreated. 

"Trowa and I will go with you," said Duo as he motioned to his partner in this escaped. "Won't we?" 

Trowa signaled his willingness to participate in the activity. 

"Well," said Catherine as she clasped her hands together, "I believe that is settled for the time being. When will you be going?" 

"I have not gotten that far in my planing yet, but I will let you know," Lisa assured them. 

~@~ 

_Quatre,_

_I will come. I will be free by the end of the week. Where and when do you want to meet? What's the plan?_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Your friend_

_~@~_

_That's great! Can you get here by Friday of next week? We will meet at my place. My sisters are all off at college and my parents have a dinner to go to. It should give us plenty of time to talk._

_Let me know if this does not work for you_

_Quatre_

_~@~_

Two figured stood on the train platform among a group of moving passengers as dusk settled around them. They secured their coats against the cold November winds that whipped down the tracks. The one with the long chestnut braid was commenting on how cold it was to his companion when they were joined by a third. 

"I got the tickets," Lisa informed them as she came to stand between them. "The train should arrive in the next fifteen minutes." 

Trowa inclined his head in acknowledgment. While Duo sprung back into his running verbal commentary. 

The keening sound of the train's horn could be herd in the distance as the train approached the station. The engine rumbled past. The vibrations could be felt in the air and moving through ones body. The train slowly came to a complete stop. Passengers exited before those on the platform began to migrate on. 

Lisa and companions gathered up their carry-ons and got in the queue to bored. Once on they found a set of empty seats. Trowa and Duo stored their bags in the overhead storage location. Duo turned to Lisa and snatched hers from her grasp and placed it with the others. She gave him a quick smile of gratitude before slipping into one of their seats. Duo took the seat beside her and Trowa sat across from her. Lisa stared out the window at the people milling about the train station. The sound of rushing clothing filled the car as people moved down the aisle in search of seats. Two children, several rows down from Lisa, were noisily picking on each other while the adult with them tried to get them to settle down. Lisa just let the noise wash over her as her mind drifted in quandary over what would be so important that Quatre and Dorothy had to see her. The more time passed, the more it began to eat at her. She wished she was there already and had this out of the way. 

The train lurched as it started to slowly move away from the station. It built up speed and soon they were moving swiftly down the tracks. Once they were at a steady speed, the children began to run up and down the aisle. Lisa glanced over at Trowa, who had reclined his chair, had arms crossed, and head down as if her were asleep. She was not sure if he was truly asleep or watching what was going on around unobtrusively. One could never tell with Trowa, especially with his bangs covering his eyes. His long stretched out legs brought his feet closer to her own chair. Her eyes rested briefly on Trowa before scanning the rest of the car and its occupants. 

"You think he's asleep?" whispered Duo to her after nudging her arm. 

She only shrugged her shoulders in reply as her eyes landed on her friend once again. 

"No, I'm not yet," enlightened Trowa. 

~@~ 

A curly-haired blond three-year old was staring at Duo over the armrest of her seat across the aisle. Duo mad faces at her. She would giggle in response and hide below the armrest before peeking out again a bit later. Her mother watched her antics and smiled. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out an uninflated long balloon which caused the girl's eyes to widen with anticipation. Duo stretched the balloon before filling it partly with air and tying it off. With the skill of long practice, Duo's swift hand turned the balloon into a dog, pulled out a marker to make eyes, and handed it to the girl. A grin split her face as she accepted the gift and started playing with it. 

Her watching mother asked, "What do you tell the nice man?" 

The girl looked sheepishly up at her mom before turning back to Duo and saying, "Thank you," in a timid shy voice. 

"Your welcome," whispered Duo to her as he leaned into the aisle. 

She beamed with happiness at him before returning to play with her new toy. Duo leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Lisa who had been watching the exchange between him and the girl. She gave him a wink before going back to the book she was reading. Duo glanced over at Trowa who was looking out the window before settling back in his seat and closing his eyes. 

~@~ 

Lisa shook Duo to wake him up. 

"We've stopped. Do you want to get off for a bit?" she inquired. 

"What time is it?" he asked blinking sleepily. 

"One in the morning," supplied Trowa. 

Duo squinted at Trowa who looked wide-awake. The three stood and made their way off the train to stretch their legs a bit. Everything was shut down for the night. Silence penetrated the air which made the sounds of the train seem a hundred times louder. There was not much to see, but it felt good to get some fresh air and move about. They boarded the train once more and settled in for their journey. 

The three slept for most of the trip to their stop. After six in the morning they arrived in Royalton and got off the train. From here they would have to catch a bus to Lisa's home town. 

The three stepped off the train with luggage in hand. They moved toward the station house a few paces before stopping and getting their bearings. The eastern sky was just beginning to show evidence of the coming sun, and areas of light fog scattered the landscape. 

"The train station is this way," said Lisa before setting out in the direction. 

Her two shadows followed. 

Once in the station, Lisa secured their tickets before they went in search of breakfast and a bit of freshening up. 

~@~ 

They got off the bus at their destination, Lisa's home town. Lisa looked around with the wind whipping her escaped strands of hair around, noticing not much had changed in her absence. She had figured it had not. The bus ride had not been long, but the wait between getting off the train and catching the bus was. Trowa and Duo looked to Lisa for her lead, since she knew what the game plan was. 

"So this is where you grew up?" teased Duo. 

"Ummhu," she voiced as she pushed the hair on her left side behind her ear once again. "Let's get a place to stay, clean up, and then grab lunch." 

"Sounds good to me!" chimed in Duo. 

Trowa let out a low chuckle at Duo's predictable response. 

They checked into one of the moderate hotel. They all grabbed a quick shower and changed cloths. When Trowa came out of the bathroom he found Duo sitting on the edge of the bed watching cartoons with Lisa behind him replanting his hair. She secured the end with the elastic hair band. 

"There," she said with satisfaction as she tossed the end over his shoulder, lightly smacking him in the face. 

"Let's eat," said Duo seeing Trowa was ready. 

~@~ 

Lisa lead them down a street with very elegant houses. Trowa and Duo, Duo more so, gawked at the wealth belonging to the owners that the houses spoke volumes off. She strolled up to the gate of one of the biggest houses there. She pushed the intercom button on the box and waited. 

"Winner residence," came the unmistakable voice of Quatre. 

"Quatre, it's me," was all she said and waved at the camera she knew was there. 

"Relena?" he questioned, the skepticism coloring his statement. 

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, but I brought two friends with me." 

"No, no, not at all. Come on in." 

There was a buzz at the gate. Lisa pushed it open and they entered. 

They made their way up the long walkway. A blond around their age meet them at the door. 

"Relena!" he said overjoyed and caught her up in a friendly embrace. 

Duo tried to keep from glaring at Quatre as he greeted Lisa. 

"Come in," gestured Quatre. 

The three entered and followed Quatre to what would appear to be a sitting room. 

"We have to wait for Dorothy," explained Quatre. "She should be here soon. Can I get you something to drink or munch on?" 

They indicated they would and Quatre disappeared to retrieve the items. He returned and the four chatted for a bit until their fifth member regally entered the room. Her presence almost demanded your attention. 

"I always wondered how much hair you had wrapped around your head," stated the long haired blond as she stood in the doorway as if it were common for her to be here. 

"More than many would guess," Lisa replied to her adopted sister. 

"Wherever you have been, it sure has agreed with you," Dorothy admitted as she assessed Lisa's new look. "You brought friends." 

"We did not think she should travel alone," Duo informed the new member cautiously. 

"Well, let's get down to business," said Quatre. 

Dorothy smoothly moved into the room and took a seat. 

"Catalonias Incorporated is being controlled by an outside source," Dorothy started. 

"Who?" asked Lisa even though she suspected she knew. "How do you know?" 

"A group called Romefeller, and I know because I stumbled across some interesting documents several summers ago when I was working there." 

Dorothy proceeded to tell them of her discovery of documentation of how her father was laundering money for some one. This caused her to covertly look into it. With her job, she was often running errands to various parts of the building and retrieving files and other such things, so no one ever questioned the information she gathered or why she was in a specific room. If they did ask, they were always satisfied with her response that her father or someone else had sent her to get a specific item. Each summer she worked there, she would gather more evidence and squirreled it away for the day she could use it. 

It turned out that her father was not only laundering money for them, but had become part of the group as one of their financial engineer. As he became more involved, so did the company. On the surface there was no evidence of the pressure and influence the Romefeller organization had on the business, but it began to take its toll on Dorothy's father. 

About a year before Relena ran away, Dorothy learned about Romefeller's plans to make a move on Winner Corp, but before she could find a way to warn Quatre or his father, Romefeller paid Mr. Winner a visit. 

From that point Quatre took over the narrative. He had been in a small conference room attached to his father's office doing homework, when the group made their visit. A part of the conversation caught his attention, and he moved closer to the door to hear. 

The Romefeller representative offered Mr. Winner some enticing offers for his companies aid in their project, but Mr. Winner refused them at every turn before having them escorted out. The man did not leave without giving a warning and a veiled threat to the company owner. Not long afterward, Quatre's father was attacked and severely injured, but he lived. 

That is when Dorothy approached Quatre with what she knew and what she suspected. Between the two of them, they came up with a very drawn out plan to take down Romefeller starting with taking back Catalonias Incorporated. 

"After Quatre and I shared our mutual problem, we mapped out a plan to reclaim what Father has given away," explained Dorothy with an evil smirk twisting her lips. 

Her audience looked at her quizzically but said nothing. 

"Together we are going to take over Dad's company," she announced. 

A shocked gasp escaped Lisa's lips. 

"How?" she murmured. 

"We started a company," chimed in Quatre from his chair, "with the money we had both saved and a lone from my sisters." 

Lisa was even more confused and expressed it. 

"We started out company," continued Dorothy, "to provide funds to start making investments into Catalonias Incorporated." 

"What kind of company did you start?" asked Duo. 

"HotFads.com," Dorothy answered smartly. 

"Really," mused Duo, "I visited it a few times. Most of that stuff is frivolous." 

"Agreed," said Dorothy, "but it has a great earning potential. If a person can only be in on the beginning of a few big fads, it does not take long to make a pretty profit. The problem is they have a limited peek life span." 

"They are great cash cows for a short amount of time," summarized Quatre. "The key is to know the next trend before it is big. That is where Dorothy came in," the blond pointed out. "With her 'position' in the school what she thought was cool became cool." 

"That is why some of the things you wore to school did not seem like your standard attire," said Lisa voicing her realization. 

Dorothy nodded and smiled cat like. 

"I introduce the product to our market, and direct them to where to buy it. It is fairly simple. Those at our school display the item to their friends at other schools. They buy the product and repeat the process. The really good products become popular nationally over time. So far the hardest part is coming up with new items to sell." 

"The business has faired well, with a few items that bombed. With the profits, we started investing in such a way to put us in a position to take control of Catalonias Inc.," explained Quatre. "That was phase two of our plan and things have been moving in our favor. In a few more months we will be in a position to make our move, but first we need your aid." 

Lisa stared at the pair quizzically unsure how she could help in their elaborate plan. 

"Whether you realized it or not," chimed in Dorothy, "Father has been giving us small amounts of controlling stock in the company over the years. If we combine that with the other things we have cooking, our plan will succeed, but we have to have your permission to be your voice when voting." 

"Who has that now?" wisely asked Trowa. 

"Father," Dorothy almost spit venomously. 

"How do you plan to get that right from him?" 

"Soon I will be eighteen," explained Dorothy, "and come into control of my own, but for Relena's we need her guardian's agreement too." 

"But, he will not give it," pointed out Lisa. 

There was a twinkle in Dorothy's eyes. 

"But, Mom will. They are separated. Mom kicked him out over a month ago, and she has been starting the divorce process. Currently she has custody of us and our holdings." 

That news hit Lisa. He was no longer in the house. She could return if she wanted to. She glanced at her circus friends and knew she did not want to. She loved her new life. Plus, the divorce could be ugly and best avoided. 

"What do I have to do?" Lisa asked. 

"You have to meet with my lawyer and sign some papers he has," stated Quatre. "You can meet with him tomorrow if you like." 

Details were worked out before Lisa, Trowa, and Duo left the estate and went back to the hotel. As they got ready to leave, Dorothy pulled Lisa aside for a privet conversation. 

"Do you still have the box I gave you?" Dorothy asked in a hushed voice. 

"Yes," said Lisa curious about the item. "I have not opened it." 

"Good. Hold on to it still. In it is copies of documentation to support what we told you here tonight, plus, other information. It is our insurance policy. There is a small list of names, various passwords and what they go to, account information, and other things like that. In the right hands it could be used to create havoc for those company steeling bastards," Dorothy spit out venomously. "Unfortunately, some of the more important items and accounts require more information than I was able to find and gather." 

Lisa let the information sink in. 

"Keep it safe for when the need arises," continued Dorothy. 

"I will," promised Lisa once more as they finished their conversation. 

A brief hug was exchanged between the girls before they parted company. 

~@~ 

Lisa emerged from the bathroom to find Trowa and Duo playing rock/paper/ scissors. Duo counted to three while they brought their fist in contact with their outstretched palm with each number. 

"What are you doing?" she inquired as she walked past on the way to her bed. 

"Aarrggg," growled Duo before he responded. "We were seeing who got the bed, and Trowa won." 

Her hand pulling back the covers stopped as she looked at them puzzled. 

"It's a full size bed. You both can fit in it," she pointed out. 

The two boys exchanged looks saying girls just don't understand. 

"Guys just don't sleep in the same bed," stated Trowa with arms folded across his chest. 

"Why not?" she innocently inquired. 

"We just don't," said Duo as he scooped up a pillow from the bed and prepared to sleep on the floor. 

Lisa rolled her eyes at the two boys preparing for bed and their pride and climbed into her bed. She watched Duo make a bed on the floor and took pity on him. 

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," she offered sleepily, "as long as, it does not offend you since of pride." 

"Really!" Duo brightened for the idea of sleeping on cold hard floors once again did not appeal to him. 

"Ummhu," she assured as he jumped up off the floor and slipped into the free side of the bed. 

Duo reached up and turned off the light between the two beds since Trowa was already in his and wished his roommates good night. 

"Night," said Trowa and Lisa. 

They then settled down to sleep. Lisa rolled to face the wall and pulled the covers around her tightly to keep the chilly night air out before drifting off to sleep 

~@~ 

Trowa awoke and silently got out of bed. He looked over at the occupants of the room's second full sized bed. During the night the gap that had been between them had decreased. Lisa was curled up against Duo with her head resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist as if holding her to him while her arm was draped across his chest and dangled off the edge of the bed. A smirk tugged at the corners of Trowa's mouth as he silently moved to the bathroom. 

Trowa shut the door and let out a sigh for his friends. He knew Duo was in love with Lisa even though he never said any thing, and Trowa knew that currently he was the object of her infatuation. He saw what they thought no one saw, the hidden glances and longing looks. Trowa stepped into the shower as he pondered the predicament. He liked Lisa, but not the way she wanted. She was like a younger sister to him, while the one who played her brother was head over heels in love with her, and she only saw him as a brother. He chuckled lowly to himself as the irony that life always seemed to hand people. As he got out of the shower and dried off, Trowa had come to no solutions to the situation. 

After dressing Trowa emerged and went to wake Duo. Duo seemed to sense Trowa's presence looming over him. Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Trowa who gave him a suggestive smile and motioned to Lisa curled up beside Duo. Trowa's chest moved with merriment at Duo's expression of annoyance to Trowa's innuendo. Duo's desire to not wake Lisa was the only thing keeping Duo from vocalizing his rebuke to Trowa. Trowa just walked off. Duo turned his attention to the girl wrapped around him. He closed his eyes briefly and savored her closeness before he gently tried to maneuver his way out of bed. His movements caused Lisa to start to stir. 

"Mmm. Time to get up?" she asked groggily as she rolled onto her back and rubbed an eye. 

"Yeah," responded Duo before walking to the bathroom. 

Once Duo was done with the bathroom, Lisa entered. As soon as, the sound of running water could be heard, Duo turned to Trowa. 

"What were you insinuating this morning?" Duo demanded defensively as he pointed at Trowa. "There is nothing beyond friendship going on between me and Lisa." 

"I know, but you wish there was more," smirked Trowa. 

Duo opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but Trowa cut him short. 

"I know you have fallen for her," said Trowa as he gestured to the bathroom. "I have seen it when you look at her or talk about her." 

All the steam seemed to escape from Duo and he deflated. 

"I'm that obvious? I thought I was hiding it well," said Duo gloomily. 

"Yes, and no," supplied Trowa. "I know you well, and I watch and see things others miss, like her current infatuation is me." 

Duo's mouth dropped open, and Trowa could not help but be amused at Duo's speechlessness. 

"B..bbuuut …," Duo stammered. "You know," he finally managed to get out. 

Once Duo got his mental feet back under him he said to Trowa, "Promise me, you won't tell her." 

Trowa nodded. 

~@~ 

That morning they found the office and meet Dorothy, Quatre and his lawyer, Mr. Welch. They sat down in a conference room in the empty office building. Mr. Welch handed Lisa the paper work for her to read over. Lisa scanned the pages with Trowa and Duo reading over her shoulders. It looked strait forward enough to her, but she and her two male companions made sure to ask questions till they were sure of complete understanding of the document. 

Lisa picked up the pen and prepared to sign her name. She caught herself in time to keep from signing Lisa Maxwell. She scrawled her given name across the line and handed the papers to Mr. Welch. He had both Dorothy, Quatre and himself sign the document as well. 

With their business finished, they prepared to leave. 

"May I use you phone?" inquired Lisa as she made a spur of the moment decision. 

"Go ahead," said Mr. Welch. 

Lisa picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. She crossed her fingers that Hilde would be the one to answer. 

"Hello?" answered Hilde. 

"Hilde!" said Lisa excitedly while her friends looked at her inquiringly. 

There was the barest whisper of "Relena" from Hilde. 

"It's me. I am in town for a brief time and wondered if we could get together this afternoon before taking off. " 

"Yes," said an eager Hilde. "Where? When?" 

"I was thinking the mall food court around noon," answered Lisa as she scanned the faces of those in the room. 

"Tell Hilde I will pick her up and meet you there," offered Quatre. 

Lisa relayed the message, and Hilde agreed to the plan. Trowa and Duo stood with arms crossed as they watched the conversation unfold. 

Lisa hung up the phone with a grin plastered across her face. 

~@~ 

Lisa, Duo, and Trowa sat at a table waiting for Lisa's friends. Lisa scanned the ever moving crowd of people migrating through the mall. She caught sight of blond hair moving through the crowd in their direction. Within second after that, Quatre emerged with Hilde beside him. He paused briefly as he examined the tables for his friends. Quatre caught sight of them and pulled Hilde in their direction. Once at the table, he introduced Hilde to the trio at the table. Hilde blinked slowly a few times as she lowered herself into the seat by Lisa. Quatre grabbed a chair from another table, pulled it over to the one they were occupying, and straddled it with his arms crossed on its back and chin resting on his arms. He smiled as Hilde reacted to the new Relena even with his warning. 

If she did not let the color of the hair and eyes blind her, it was obvious that the girl before her was Relena. 

"You look so different!" gasped Hilde. 

"Thanks," responded Relena as she suppressed a giggle. 

"Where have you been?" asked Hilde before she actually registered the other occupants of the table. "And, who are they?" 

"A bit of everywhere, and they are my friends, well, more like family," Lisa said. 

Hilde said hi to each of them. Duo flirtingly winked at Hilde who snickered at his playful gesture in response to her greeting. Trowa sat there quietly with bangs hiding one eye as normal. He only nodded in response. 

"Anyone want something to eat?" asked Quatre. 

"I do!" said Duo almost jumping out of his seat. 

Lisa and Trowa only shook their heads at their comrade's never ceasing love of food. The two took orders and went off to purchase food, leaving Trowa to guard over the two long separated friends. Before long, it was like no time has separated the two as they chattered and shared what was happening in their lives. Hilde more so than Lisa for obvious reasons. 

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" asked Lisa. 

Lisa almost caught her breath as Trowa shifted ever so slightly in his seat at her question. She glanced quickly at him trying to read his face and body language. 

"Long gone," answered Hilde. 

"Reaallyy," Lisa drew out as she once again glanced in Trowa's direction. 

There was a subtle change in his demeanor. Lisa's curiosity was piqued, and she was determined to try to ferret out what was going on, even if she did have a good guess already. 

"What happened?" Lisa prompted as Duo and Quatre came back with trays loaded with food. 

Once they were settled with food in hand, Hilde began to unfold her tale of her doomed relationship. 

"He was planing out our lives already," Hilde explained. "He dreamed of us going to the same university. He was going to be an engineer, and after we graduated, we would get jobs. Then we would get married and raise a family, and _Live happily ever after!_" Hilde ended the sentence in the most sugary sweet voice she could muster before pretending to gag herself with her finger. 

"Not the life you want?" matter-of-factly asked Trowa speaking up for the first time. 

Hilde's eyes latched on to Trowa's. 

"Parts of it, maybe someday. I just don't want someone else planing my life around his without even consulting me first," she explained. "Hell, I don't even know if I want to go to college straight out of high school. There is just so much out there to see and do. There is just so much to consider before I can decide." 

Hilde finished with a shrug of her shoulders, and Trowa nodded at her response. 

"The problem is, applications have to be filled out now," said Hilde. "So, I have applied to some schools to please my parents, but I make no promises to go if accepted." 

"That is something I have not even thought of," observed Lisa. "With everything over the past few years, college is the last thing on my mind." 

"Your grades are good. You might want to start considering it," pointed out Trowa. 

Duo shot him a quick look of betrayal. 

Lisa laughed. 

"So are yours and Duo's," she pointed out but got no response from either. "Maybe when things become a little more secure in my life I will consider it. I don't even know what I would do," she sighed. 

The group continued to talk and laugh as they visited. Lisa finally looked down at her watch and stated that they had to go to make their travel arraignments. The group got up from the table. Lisa and Hilde hugged farewell. When Lisa went to get her bag, Quatre held it out to her. The trio took their leave and retraced their steps of only the day before. 

~@~ 

Once again Lisa found herself seated on a train with her two companions. This time it was daylight for most of their journey. 

Lisa watched the country side pass and thought about her meeting with Hilde. She glanced at Trowa in the seat across from her. He liked her. Lisa just knew it. Trowa had tried not to show a reaction, but she found after working and living with him for over a year she had picked up more of his subtle nuances than she realized. Once Hilde showed up, he fidgeted more than normal and seemed keenly interested on any topic dealing with her. 

"Well, I guess he is not attracted to me," she thought. 

She admitted that deep down she already knew that, and surprisingly the thought of Trowa liking Hilde did not disturb her. In fact, she found the idea appealed to her. Maybe she was not in love with Trowa like she thought. 

Lisa pondered how to get the two to meet again. Maybe she could talk Hilde into visiting in the future. Hilde would love hanging out at the circus. Lisa rolled ideas around in her head. 

"You have the cards?" Duo asked Lisa interrupting her planning as he riffled through his own belongings. 

"In my bag someplace," she responded as she retrieved the item in question. 

She shuffled through the items. 

"What's this?" she said to herself as she pulled out a thick white envelope. 

Duo looked over her shoulder to see what she had, and Trowa leaned forward a bit. 

Lisa turned it over and found her name neatly printed on it. She recognized the lettering as Quatre's. 

"What did you give me, Quatre?" she murmured as she turned the envelop over for access to the folded in flap. 

She pulled the triangle our of its nestled home. Peeping above its v-ed opening was a crisply folded off white stationary with green bills behind it. She quickly flipped through the contents which revealed twenties and a few fifties before she pulled out the note. She placed the envelope on her lap before unfolding the letter. 

_Lisa,_

_I don't know how far you three had to come, so we wanted to help pay for the expenses you acquired on your trip here and back. You came when we needed you and it is our way of showing our appreciation._

_Quatre and Dorothy_

_P.S. Don't think of giving it back. I won't accept it._

Quatre ended the letter with his trademark emblem that he had for only his friends. 

"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre," said Lisa after reading the letter, "that is just like you." 

Duo let out a soft whistle as he cautiously examined the envelope's contents. He gave it back to her. Lisa slipped the note back in after showing it to Trowa. She secured the gift in her bag before finding the original item she had been looking for. 


	11. Plans in Motion

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam characters. The story plot is mine. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 11 ~ Plans in Motion

By West Wind

In the conference room on the seventh floor of the Catalonias Inc. building the company's upper management sat around a table with serious expression on their faces anticipation the beginning of the meeting. Mr. Catalonias entered the room and called the meeting to order. They were just getting ready to move on to new business when one of the company's lawyers burst into the room. Mr. Catalonias scowled at her interruption while the others looked curiously at Lynda. 

"I am sorry, sir," she began, "but I have very important news that you need to know, NOW." 

Mr. Catalonias growled under his breath as Lynda approached and handed him a document. He pulled the document from her extended hand. He started skimming the document but stopped halfway through. He could not believe what he was reading. He started over, this time being sure to read every word and punctuation mark. The others watched their leader in anticipation. Mr. Catalonias' face paled at the news he read. His company had been taken over by a company he had never heard of, QD Co. He turned back to Lynda. 

"It is legit," she answered before he could ask. "I checked it all out before coming to you with it." 

~@~ 

Dorothy made her way to her father's office. 

"Hello, Dorothy," greeted her father's secretary. "Your dad is in a meeting." 

Which conference room?" asked Dorothy. "I will just wait for him there." 

Dorothy made her way to the waiting room that connected that group of conference rooms and took a seat to wait in. She watched Lynda enter hurriedly and smiled. Dorothy punched the numbers on her cell phone and waited for Quatre to answer. 

"Hello," he businessly said. 

"The ball is rolling. Come on up, and we will make our entrance." 

With that she hung up and went to meet her cohort at the elevators. There was a soft ding announcing the elevators arrival before the doors pulled back to reveal Quatre dressed in a navy suit, their lawyer, and a couple security guards. 

~@~ 

"This is impossible!" Mr. Catalonias yelled as he slammed the paper on the table before him. 

The others around the table watched in confusion, yet all held their tongs until Mr. Catalonias decided to inform them. 

The door swung open a second time since the meeting began. Mr. Catalonias looked up to find his daughter standing in the doorway smiling sweetly at him. 

"Dorothy, you know better than to interrupt me when I am in a meeting!" he said irritated. 

"Oh, I do, Father," she replied slowly and concisely as she sauntered in. "But, you see, as part founder of QD Co., my partner and I have every right to interrupt this meeting." 

Her father looked at her choked. He knew she was an ambitious one, but could not under stand why she would take over her own family's business. It just did not make since to him. 

"Right partner," Dorothy cooed. 

"According to our lawyer, we do," said Quatre as he stepped through the door with his lawyer close behind. 

Dorothy's father went white with shock. The Winner boy and his own daughter had taken over his company. He thought they hated each other. 

"As you can see, sir," said their lawyer placing paperwork before the fuming man, "every thing is in order and they now run this company." 

Mr. Catalonias picked up the paperwork and read through it looking for loopholes. He found none. 

"The first thing we are going to do is reorganize!" said Dorothy with relish. "Security, please, escort Mr. Catalonias off the premises." 

Mr. Catalonias sputtered at her audacity. To his surprise, two officers entered and proceeded to haul him out. Dorothy called them to a halt briefly as they passed her. Her father asking why with his eyes. 

"Maybe you should be more careful in what you get involved in," she said cryptically before waving them on. "Now, down to business," she said as the door's to the room closed. 

~@~ 

Duo ran through the stations in search for something to watch when an blurb on the news caught his attention. 

"Hey, Lisa, you might want to see this," he called to her. 

"What?" she asked as she emerged from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. 

"This," he pointed at the TV. 

"Today the world of business was rocked," began the news reporter in the field with the Catalonias building behind him, "as the very prominent Catalonias Inc. was the victim of a takeover by the unheard of QC Co., but that is not the only twist in this story. QC Co. is a company created by Quatre Winner and Dorothy Catalonias…" 

The report continued. Lisa smiled. 

"They did it," she said gratified. 

"Yep," said Duo. 

~@~ 

The next major story to rock the news was the disappearance of Mr. Catalonias, former owner of Catalonias Inc. No one had seen him for several days. Police had searched his condo he had been living in since his wife kicked him out and found his car there. However, there was no sign of the former business man anywhere. 

Dorothy and Quatre both suspected where he might be, and doubled their efforts in the area of wariness, security measures, and caution just in case they were the groups next target. If worse came to worse, they always had an ace up their sleeve in specific paper's held by a trusted friend. 

~@~ 

In a dark room, Mr. Catalonias sat secured to the chair scared to death. He knew he was in trouble now. The door opened and a masked man entered. His manner was easy and relaxed as he moved around the room. Platinum hair flowing out behind him. 

Mr. Catalonias eyed the man and those that soon followed with fear in his eyes. The worst part was the silence. As they sat up, none of them said a word. They worked in silence and that only caused their captive's anxiety to grow. 

~@~ 

"What did you get out of him?" inquired a gray haired man behind an oak desk of the masked soldier before him. "Did you find out what we need to know?" 

"Yes and no, Admiral Quine," answered the subordinate as he stood at attention. "Unfortunately, he has hidden the information we desire." 

"Do we know where, Zechs?" the admiral asked. 

"We know who it is with, but not where the person currently is," Zechs answered. "You see he hid a information dot in the locket of his adopted daughter when things started looking shaky for him. Since that time, she has ran away from home and has not been found." 

"She could be anywhere! How is this going to help us?" the admiral demanded with the thud of his hand slamming against the desk. "She could be dead by now in some city ally." 

"He did not believe that to be the case, and neither do I," Zechs added at his superior's doubtful look. "Just because the police could not find her does not mean I can't. The police don't know how to look the way I do," Zechs huskily said. 

"She had friends in town. She might have kept in touch with one of them. I have men working on it as we speak. She will be found no mater what state she is in, dead or alive, and the information obtained" he promised. 

The admiral let out a soft sigh. 

"Zechs, you are correct, and if any one can find her, you will. You have proven yourself resourceful in situation after situation. Go and do what you do best!" 

Zechs nodded, turned sharply, and exited the room. 

~@~ 

Two women were shown into a large office where a man in uniform sat behind a cherry desk. They stood at attention before the desk and waited for the man's attention. He finished writing and looked up at them. 

"You know the situation?" he asked them. 

They both replied yes. 

"You know where she is?" the man behind the large desk asked one of the two women before him. 

"Yes, Sir," the purple/blue haired woman said crisply. 

"Then go, find her, make yourselves inconspicuous, and wait for further orders!" he commended. 

"Yes, Sir," said both women before sharply turning and leaving the office. 

~@~ 

Things were a buzz at the circus. They had just added two new members to their troop and one of them had medical training. For the most part, they could take care of the daily injuries they received, but it was nice to have some one trained on site to take care of serious cases when they occurred instead of waiting for an ambulance. Their last troop doctor had retired several years ago, and they had not found some one to replace him until now. Their new doctor came with a cousin who was a teacher. 

Everyone wondered why the two women would want to join the circus when they could get better paying jobs elsewhere. When asked, they replied that they could get that kind of job later, but right now they were wanting to travel. When they came across the posting for a doctor for the circus, Sandy thought she would apply and inquire about a position for her cousin, Lucy. 

They were both hired by the circus management and were in the process of getting settled into their new home. Sandy was organizing the medical supplies in the first aid trailer with Lucy's help and making a list of items to be ordered. Their task was interrupted several times by various circus members stopping by to say hi and check them out. 

The consensus of the majority of people that meet them was the two girls were very sweet and fairly outgoing, easy to talk with and a welcome addition to the troop. 

~@~ 

Hilde pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She had just gotten home from her after school job and was ready to collapse. A nondescript car pulled in behind her as she got out. She watched the car warily expecting it to pull out and head the way it had come from. It did no such thing. Two men got out and approached her. Hilde stiffened and stood by her car defensively. The men flashed badges at her to quick for her to see. 

"Miss Schberker, we would like to ask you a few questions," man one said. 

"About?" Hilde asked suspiciously. 

"Your friend Relena." 

Hilde eyed them cautiously as she responded. 

"Have they found her?" she asked. 

"No, but we have a few new leads," one of them replied as they approached her. 

She backed up inadvertently from their approach. 

"And we want to talk to you about it." 

While the one drew her attention by conversation, the second grabbed her and placed a cloth over her mouth. Hilde struggled against her captor. She tried not to breath for she could smell something on the cloth and the bitter taste filled her mouth. She could not hold it for long. She came to the conclusion that if she did not get away she would pass out from the drug or lack of air. She made one more valiant attempt to get free before she blacked out. 

~@~ 

Hilde's head lulled back and forth a few times as her drug fogged mind began to scratch its way to consciousness. 

_"I'll be late for school,"_ was the first thought to cross her mind. 

She tried to get up but found she could not move. She opened her eyes and looked around confused and befuddled. She had to be asleep still, she told herself because she was in a nightmare. She was in a room where the only furniture was the chair she was strapped to and a table pushed up against one wall. She struggled against the bonds but they would not release her. Hilde rested her head against the back of the chair. 

_"What do they want from me? What are they going to do to me?"_ she wondered and fear coursed through her. 

She could imagine all sorts of things, and none of them any good. She closed her eyes cutting off the view of the ceiling. A few drops of moisture rolled down the sides of her face to her ears and the feeling of helplessness filled her. 

_"I have to be strong for Relena,"_ she keep telling herself. 

The two men from earlier entered the room. Hilde opened her eyes and looked forward at their entrance. The shorter of the two smiled sinisterly at her and approached her. He placed a hand on either of her arms and leaned down in her face. 

"Where is your friend at?" he growled at her. 

"I don't know," Hilde answered truthfully. 

"She's your best friend and she did not give you a clue to where she was going," he said unbelievingly. 

Hilde glanced around the room quickly. The second man was standing against the wall looking concerned at the other man's questioning. 

"Correct." 

He backhanded her across the face. Her head swiveled with his hand in the direction of the blow. It stung like crazy but Hilde determined to not cry out and looked forward at her attacker again. She could feel her skin reddening from the impact. He was getting ready to strike again when the door opened. 

"Marrly! I told you not to question her until I got here," the new arrival said angrily. 

Marrly stiffened at the sound of his superior's voice and Hilde looked around him to see who her temporary savior was. He was obviously some one with some rank. He wore a red double breasted uniform coat that had yellow shoulder decorations, white tight-fitting pants, black boots that went to his knees, and white gloves. He made a sharp looking figure, but the strangest item he was wearing was the silver helmet that covered the upper part of his face and his long pale blond hair draped down his back. 

"But, sir," Marrly began before he was cut off by the scowl on the helmeted man's face. 

"You disobeyed a direct order. For that you get cleaning duty starting now." 

Marrly did not say another word. He walked out of the room without another word. 

"You may leave as well," he said to the other man who promptly obeyed. 

Once it was only the two of them, the platinum haired man turned, tossed his hair behind his shoulder, and focused his attention to her. It unnerved her that she could not see his eyes through his mask. What he was thinking or feeling was hidden from one of the main places she relied on. Hilde gathered her courage to face the new foe before her. 

He leaned with arms crossed against a table at the side of the room before saying anything. 

"You were friends with a girl by the name of Relena," he more stated than asked. 

Hilde nodded. 

"How long did you know her?" he asked. 

Hilde was total thrown off by his line of questioning. She saw no harm in the question and it was information they could find by asking anyone at school so she answered him. 

"After all that time, could it be assumed you knew each other well?" he asked. 

"I guess so," Hilde slowly answered, her mind racing for where the man was going with his questions and what he was after. 

"How well? Like best friends?" 

"Maybe, maybe not?" 

"Hmm," voiced the man before he started to pace the room. 

"Before Relena ran away, how did you talk with each other?" he asked. 

"We talked at school, called, and occasionally e-mailed," she answered" 

The man paused, turned to her and smiled triumphantly at her. Hilde ran her last response through her mind once again and latched onto the word "e-mailed." The man knew that there was a possibility that she was still in touch with Relena. 

"What was her e-mail?" he pressed. 

"Why?" Hilde questioned. "It won't do you any good." 

"Maybe not me, but it might help you out," he stated his valid threat. 

Hilde was not sure what to do or what they could do with Relena's e-mail address. 

"Come now," said the man as he stood before her and tilted her face up to him with a gloved finger. 

Hilde tried to turn her face away but was stopped as he tightened his grip on her chin. 

"Your friend has something that belongs to us, and she does not even know it. Therefore, we need to get in contact with her and arrange a return of it. We are willing to make an exchange with her for it." 

The coolness and inflection in his voice told Hilde what they were going to trade for the item - her. She was their bargaining chip. Hilde became more confused with each passing moment. If all they wanted to do was make an exchange, then it would be to all their benefit to tell them, but in the worst case, they both could end up dead. 

"We don't mean your friend any harm, as long as, she gives us what is ours," he said as if reading her thoughts. "I will give you time to think about it," he added before leaving. 

Hilde watched him close the door behind him as her mind reeled. Hundred of options ran through her head. Most of them impossible or unprobable. She looked for ways out, but keep running into she did not know where she was or which way to go to escape the building to get out if she could even get loose from her bonds. 

Time flowed by. The masked man returned, and Hilde was out of ideas. No option presented itself except the one they offered her. 

"Will you tell me her e-mail address?" 

Hilde nodded in defeat and hoped that all would turn out well. 

The man smiled and awaited the information. 

~@~ 

Lisa logged on to her e-mail. She looked down the list of new message and saw one from Hilde. She opened it to read and was shocked by its contents. 

_Miss Relena,_

_This is not from your friend Hilde but what I have to tell you concerns her._

_Unknown to you, you have something that belongs to us. Your father put some information in your locket and we want it back. In exchange for what you carry, we will release your friend. She is currently safe as our "guest," but that could change._

_We have arranged a location for the exchange to occur. Details will follow once you respond to this message._

_Tell no one!!_

Lisa had gone pale as she read the message. She could not believe what she was reading. She slowly read over it a second and third time. Finally she just stared at the letters on the screen. 

"Hey, it is time to practice," called Duo as he entered the room and came upon the ashen Lisa. 

He followed her stair. He had skimmed enough of the message to grab Lisa's hand when she moved to close the message before he could see it. 

"This has to be some kind of joke," he whispered after he read the message. 

"But what if it is not?" she asked as she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. 

Once Dorothy and Quatre took over the company and the divorce was final, Lisa had though that everything would start looking up, but here was this. Her best friend was in trouble because of something she did not know she possessed. She did not know what to do. Duo already knew, and he would tell the others. 

Duo gathered her up into his arms and gently stroking her back in reassurance. 

"We will figure something out," he promised. "We will get her out of this. Don't respond to the message yet," he urged. 

Lisa nodded she would not respond yet. 

Duo logged her out and made her come with him. He had his arm wrapped around her waste, and she leaned against him for support. They went in search for the others. 

Two sets of eyes watched the two move off toward the tent. 

"She has read the message," said the owner of the pale blue eyes. 

"That would be my guess," said the owner of the darker pair. 

"We have orders to follow. We have to call him in." 

The other nodded, and the two moved to do what they had to. 

~@~ 

The others knew that there was something up as soon as Duo and Lisa entered the tent. 

"We have to talk, now!" Duo stressed. 

The others gathered around the two. 

"What's happened?" asked Catherine eventually worried. 

"Some place else," murmured Duo very seriously. 

The five performers made their way to the Barton trailer. They scattered around the living room with anxious looks of concern on their faces. 

"What's so important," demanded Wufei. 

Lisa looked up at her friends and with an encouraging gesture from Duo, she began to tell them what happened. 

"Do you know who sent it?" asked Wufei. 

"I can make a few guesses from what I learned on my trip home," said Lisa. "If I am right, then it is the same organization you have been tracking down." 

The door opened to the trailer and every one froze looking expectantly at the opening. 

"Your guess would be right," said Heero as he entered the Barton abode. 

Everyone was stunned to see Heero. He was the last person any of them expected. Two more forms followed him, closing the door behind them. 

"Heero?!?!?" questioned Duo before he focused on the other two. "Sandy? Lucy? What are you doing here?" 

"We are here to help," said Lucy 

There was a murmur from everyone in the room. Things were beginning to happen quickly, and they were trying to take it all in. 

"May we sit down?" asked Sandy. 

Catherine nodded her O.K., and the two women pulled in two chairs from the kitchen. 

"Heero, what do you mean she is right?" questioned Wufei as Heero began to unpack electronic equipment on the kitchen table. 

"They will explain," was all the reply the other boy would give. 

Wufei focused narrowed eyes on the two women who had joined their circle. 

"You already know about Romefeller and OZ," stated Sandy as she flipped one of her twists back over her shoulder. 

The group nodded and murmured they did. 

"Lucy and I work for an organization that is trying to take them down for many years now." 

"Does Heero work for it too?" asked the curious Duo. 

"In a way," Sandy replied, "He is more of a freelance worker. He sends us info that he comes across that he thinks might be of interest to us. Much like he does for Wufei." 

"How do we know you are not from Romefeller or OZ?" asked Trowa from his seat by his sister. 

"That is just a call you will have to make," answered Sandy. 

"If it helps," voiced Lucy, "I can tell you this. Our boss's name is Treize Khushrenada." 

Lucy watched Lisa intently for her reaction. The name struck a nerve with Lisa. Everyone waited for Lisa to explain. 

"He is a friend of Milliardo's that was helping him try to gain custody of me," she explained. "You know Milliardo then?" questioned Lisa. 

"I went with him to a circus his sister had given him tickets to," Lucy explained. 

Lisa's eyes lit up to know these were friends of her brother, and the tension in the room lessened slightly at her acceptance. 

"We have been trying to take them down for years without much success," explained Sandy. "We finally managed to get a few of our men on the inside and know they have your friend Hilde." 

"What is going to happen to her?" asked Lisa. 

"That we don't know for sure, but for now she is safe," answered Lucy. 

Some of the worry in Lisa's face faded. 

"What is in my necklace that they want?" asked Lisa clutching the item in question. 

"Your 'Father' put an information dot in it containing codes they need," explained Sandy. 

Lisa's mind raced back to the time he had yanked the chain off her breaking it. That was the only opportunity he would have had to do that. 

"We would like to see the dot, if you would let us," gently said Lucy. 

"But… what about Hilde?" Lisa stuttered though. 

"We will put it back," Lucy assured. "We just need Heero to examine it and see if the information can help us bring them down." 

Lisa could see Wufei almost biting at the bit to see Romefeller fall. Hilde's life might be on the line, but if she did not help them, many other's might parish like Wufei's family had. 

With her mind made up, she unclasped the chain and took the locket to Heero in the kitchen. He looked up at her approach and accepted the item. Carefully under Lisa's watchful eye, Heero extracted the item from under one of the pictures. He placed it in a drawer that pulled the item into his computer. 

Heero swiftly typed, opening up files and programs, and analyzing the information. 

"Will it help?" asked Lisa. 

"It will take more time to analyze it," he stated before removing the dot and placing it back in its hiding place. 

Heero handed the locket back to Lisa before loosing himself in his task at hand. 

Lisa went back to her friends. 

"He will be awhile," assured Sandy. "We should all go back to our normal routine. We can all meet again this evening and see what Heero had found." 

The others grudgingly agreed and they did their best to appear as if nothing was unusual about the day. 

~@~ 

Evening finally came. Lisa was relieved that they did not have a performance tonight. There was no way she could keep her mind on the act, and that meant danger for her and/or Duo. 

When she returned to the Barton trailer, Heero was no where to be seen. She did find Catherine. 

"We are meeting at Sandy and Lucy's," she explained before pulling Lisa out the door. 

Lisa and Catherine entered the trailer. Lucy greeted them and directed them to sit while they waited for the others. Heero was already there. He gave them a slight nod as they settled themselves on the couch. The others soon entered, all anxiously anticipating what Heero had learned. 

"Well?" asked Sandy as she looked pointedly at Heero. 

He looked her in the eye. 

"It contained some informative data, but most of the codes require a second part that I don't have." 

Disappointment visibly swept across the room as hope faded from the faces' of those present. 

"Would Mr. Catalonias have had the other parts of those codes?" asked Lisa. 

"Yes," stated Heero. 

"What could you do if you had the complete codes?" she continued questioning Heero. 

The others in the room looked at her curious and confused at where she was going with it. 

"It could get me no where or allow me full access to their systems," Heero answered. 

"I see," Lisa slowly said thoughtfully. "I'll be back," she announced before bolting from her seat and out the door. 

She returned a short time later carrying a box. She sat it on the coffee table, unlocked it, and offered it to Heero. 

"See if there is anything in here that will help," she said. 

Heero actually looked shocked as he began to sift through the contents. 

"Where did you get this?" he asked softly. 

"My sister gave it to me for safe keeping," she informed. "it's her insurance policy, but under the circumstances if it can bring down the entire organization then she would want us to use it." 

The others wanted to know what was in the box. Heero pulled a disk out and inserted it into his ever-present laptop. The room was filled with anxious silence as Heero worked. After several minutes passed, a triumphant glint appeared in his eyes and a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth appeared. 

"I think it just might get us what we want," he stated. "I will have to check it out some more, but it is promising, very promising." 

Lisa let out a relieved breath as she looked around the room smiling. 

"What do you have, Heero?" asked Sandy. 

"I will tell you after I have some time to work with the new information," he responded. "May I keep this for the time being?" he asked Lisa as he held up the box. 

"Yes," she replied and nodded her head. 

Heero gathered his things and left for where ever he was currently set up. Those left in the room looked at each other lost and unsure of what they should do now. After a brief conversation, Sandy sent them all off to go to bed and promised she would let them know. 

~@~ 

The next morning before breakfast, Heero returned looking very tired but pleased with himself. The group quickly assembled to get the newest report. 

"We have them," he said smiling anticipatingly at the group. "With the information and codes from Sandy and Lucy's undercover associate, and what Lisa gave me yesterday, we can take both parts of the organization down." 

Heero continued to outline what he had found, what records he had appropriated, and what they needed to do to accomplish their goal. Heero had already informed Treize of what he had found so plans could be made. 

"Things will move swiftly from here," promised Lucy to Lisa. 

Lisa nodded before they all shuffled off to breakfast. Wufei invited Heero to his place to eat, and he accepted. 

As the Barton group entered their home, Jeff eyed them suspiciously. Over the course of the meal he got the entire story of what was happening out of them. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

Author's Note: I have a friend who's second daughter is due any day now and they are going to name her Lucrezia, a family name on her husbands side, and call her Lucy for short. Therefore, I could not resist giving Noin the name Lucy when she went undercover at the circus. 


	12. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters only the story plot. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 12 ~ The Exchange

By West Wind

Lisa replied to the e-mail. After a volley of correspondence and a phone call, arraignments were made with a man called Zechs for the exchange. Sally and Noin, AKA Sandy and Lucy, helped her every step of the way. 

"Don't worry," encouraged Noin. "If any thing goes wrong, our inside man will signal and we will come in immediately," she assured as they prepared to send Lisa into the rendezvous point. 

They had provided Lisa with a chevalier vest under her shirt just in case. Sally was not taking any chances she did not have to take with this mission. She had her men spread around the perimeter in a loose circle and out of sight, ready to move in when needed. She was in constant communication to their headquarters so the other teams would not move in too soon and alert Romefeller that something was up. 

Lisa approached the identified building as directed, by bike. She glanced around, fear sat in the pit of her stomach like a led weight. She swallowed hard and forced her feet to take her forward after parking the bike. She pushed the door open and entered. 

"Welcome!" boomed a deep voice from in front of her as light flooded into the room. 

She froze and blinked a few times until her eyes became adjusted to the new light level. Hands captured her arm on either side and propelled her forward. 

Handcuffed to a chair in the center of the room was Hilde. Relena tried to get to her friend's side, but was stopped. A tall pale blond haired man wearing a silver mask and red uniform coat stepped out from his hiding place. Lisa thought he looked similar to her brother. 

"Do you have the item with you?" he asked. 

Lisa held her locket up by the chain before her. The man in the red uniform approached and held out his hand for the locket. Lisa released the chain and let it drop into the awaiting extended hand. 

Zechs examined the locket before opening it. He glanced at the pictures. 

"Your family," he stated. 

She nodded as she watched him handle her most prized possession. He carried it over to the table where another man was sitting with computer equipment. Zechs used a pair of tweezers to pull up one of the pictures and pulled out the information disk. He handed it to the other man who started processing the information. 

"It's there," verified the computer tech after some time of deciphering. 

Zechs nodded. He turned and started to release Hilde as had been the agreement. 

"Sir, we have a communication from H.Q. They want to talk to you," said the tech. 

Zechs stood slipping his hands into his pockets as he smoothly glided over to the table. 

"Sir," Zechs said to the screen. 

"The data is secure?" asked the man on the other end. 

"Yes, sir," Zechs answered. 

"Then get rid of the girls," he ordered. 

"I will take care of it," Zechs said. 

He disconnected and pulled his gun on Lisa before she could bolt. He waved her to join Hilde with his gun. 

"Over there," he coldly ordered. 

~@~ 

"Move in NOW!" called Heero over the communication system as he received the signal from their inside man. 

The soldiers surrounding the building moved in. Sally directed the troop movements from her position with Heero. First the guards were silently taken out before entering the building. 

~@~ 

Zechs tossed Lisa the keys and ordered her to release Hilde. She did as told, trying to buy herself time until aid came. He then ordered them against a wall behind a steel beam as he leveled the gun squarely at Lisa's chest. She only hoped the vest worked. 

A commotion could be hear from outside the room before soldiers started pouring in through various doors. 

"Every one freeze!" came Noin's command before shots were fired. 

Men dodged for cover. Noin saw Zechs slightly turned toward her with gun pointed at some one. From her shelter, she called for him to surrender and shot when he fired first at where he was aiming and then at Noin. Lisa was shocked to feel nothing from the bullet that surely had to have hit her. She looked down her front and found no evidence that Zechs had hit his mark. 

Meanwhile, Zechs looked down and watched crimson liquid darken his already red coat before falling to the floor in a pile draped with long golden strands of hair. With their commanding officer down, the rest soon surrendered. 

Noin ordered those captured removed from the building and the building searched for others. Wide eyed Lisa and Hilde cautiously came out from behind the beam as they watched what happened around them. Noin motioned them to her side. 

"The building has been searched and secured. We found two more men," the soldier reported to Noin. 

"How many total?" she asked. 

"Twelve," he informed. 

"Alright, move on," she said. 

"What about him?" asked the man as he pointed to the fallen enemy behind her. 

"Leave him for now," she ordered. 

He nodded and went on his way. 

Noin contacted Sally. Sally and Heero entered with Lisa's friends close on their heels. Duo rushed in and caught Lisa up in a thankful embrace before surrendering her to Cathy for a repeat performance. 

Sally gave some orders and soon the only ones left were Noin, Sally, Heero, Lisa and her friends, as well as, the fallen Zechs. 

While the circus performers made sure Lisa was alright, Hilde let out a scream and pointed behind the group. Zechs was standing up. The group gasped and watched as he holstered is gun and brought his hands to his mask. He removed the sliver helmet and ran his fingers through his bangs to settle them in place before looking at the small shocked group and smiling. 

There was a gasp from the group a split second before Lisa through herself in his direction calling, "Milliardo!" 

He held her at arm's length, stopping her from embracing him. 

"You'll get the fake blood on you," he explained at the hurt and confused look on her face. 

She glanced down as his stained jacket and nodded understanding. 

"I believe this belongs to you," he said as he released her and held out her locket. 

Tears of joy teetered on the edge of her eyes as she secured it around her neck once more. 

"Treize's special medics should be here any time now," Sally pointed out. 

As if on cue, two medics entered followed by Treize himself. 

"I thought you would be directing the other operations!" said Milliardo surprised. 

"Lady Une is taking care of that," he reassured. "I wanted to make sure my favorite pupil survived being shot by his fiancée." 

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise then she slugged her brother in the shoulder. 

"You didn't tell me you were engaged!" she declared slightly ticked. 

Milliardo rubbed the spot of impact. Noin laughed while Treize smiled amused. 

"It wasn't something we were going to announce until after this operation was finished, but some people like to cause trouble," he growled looking at his friend and mentor. 

"Well, it is time for Zechs to play his final roll," Treize said. 

Milliardo replaced his helmet on his head and laid down on the stretcher the medics had brought in. They covered him with a sheet and made sure some of his hair dangled down the side of the stretcher before wheeling him out to the awaiting ambulance. 

Noin and Sally took Lisa, Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Cathy, and Wufei back to the circus. As the group got out of the vehicle, Noin stopped Lisa and promised she and Milliardo would be by latter to visit once they got things settled with work. 

Lisa waved to them as they pulled off before turning to her friends once again. 

"Thanks," she said. 

"For what?" asked Cathy. 

"For being there," said Lisa before she gave each of them a hug. 

Jeff came out of the traitor as they approached. He was glad that they were safe and let them know it. He was soon joined by Robert and Beth. 

"Do your parents know you are safe?" Beth asked Hilde around the commotion. 

"I don't know," Hilde honestly replied. "With everything going on, I had not thought about it," she admitted. 

The others felt bad for not thinking of it as well. 

"Come on, dear," said Beth to Hilde as she extended a hand to her, "I'll take you to a phone you can use to call them. I bet they are worried sick." 

Hilde knew Beth was right and hurried away to make the call. 

Hilde punched in her phone number. After one ring the receiver on the other end was snatched up. 

"Hello," answered her worried sounding mother. 

"Mom," said Hilde. 

"Hilde, darling! Are you alright? Where are you? Where have you been?" blurted out her mother as her father picked up another phone. 

"Hilde? What happened?" he asked at the same time her mother was firing off her barrage of questions. 

Hilde could hear fear, worry, and relief mixed together in her parents' voices. 

"If you give me a moment, I will answer your questions," butted in Hilde. 

They both promised to let her talk. 

"First off, I am fine. As for what happened… maybe that would be best explained once you get here," Hilde suggested. "It is a long story, but the short of it is that everything is fine now." 

Hilde checked with Beth as to where they were located so she could tell her parents. 

Hilde hung up the phone after a very long conversation and planing session. She made her way back to find Lisa and her friends. 

"How did it go?" asked Lisa as she looked up at her friend's return. 

"They took it well," Hilde smiled. "They were relieved to know everything is O.K. They plan on leaving tonight and making it here by tomorrow afternoon/evening sometime." 

"So you don't get to stay long?" asked Lisa disappointedly. 

"Nooo," sighed Hilde as she plopped down in a spot made for her between Lisa and Trowa. 

"It would have been cool if you could stay for a while," said Lisa. 

"Maybe after school is out," said Hilde 

~@~ 

There was a knock at the Barton trailer door. When Lisa opened the door, she found Milliardo and Noin. Lisa illuminated at their return. 

"We thought we would take you out for dinner," said Noin smiling. 

"There is a performance tonight," were the first word out of her mouth. 

"I think you can miss it for tonight," said Jeff as he came up behind her and asked the pair on his doorstep in. 

They entered and had a seat on the couch. Milliardo's eyes quickly darted around his sister's refuge without a word. Lisa made introductions. Jeff already knew Noin so it was mostly Jeff to her brother. There was a under layer of tension in the room as big brother and surrogate father took the other's measure. It was not that they questioned the right of the other's claim on Lisa's life, but that they both wanted what was best for her. For Jeff, he knew she would most probably be moving on and he wanted her to be well cared for. For Milliardo, this is who had been protecting and caring for his sister in his place. The tension faded as they each accepted the other. 

Duo burst through the trailer door with braid flopping behind him. 

"Hey, Lisa, you coming? We need to get ready for the performance," he inquired before he registered that Noin and Milliardo were in the room. 

"She won't be performing tonight," Jeff informed him. 

"Oh. Well, I guess I will make other arraignments," Duo said. "Nice to see both of you again," he said to Milliardo and Noin before taking his leave. 

~@~ 

Noin, Milliardo, and Lisa walked through the circus to where they had parked. Lisa glanced over at her brother. His hair was pulled back and secured at shoulder level. The shorter strands had escaped from the rest and whipped around his face in the wind. 

"Aren't you afraid someone might recognize you as Zechs?" Lisa asked remembering she had noted the similarities between the two. 

Milliardo smiled ruefully before answering. 

"The Zechs they know was bald under the mask and grossly deformed by an accident in his youth. He hid behind the mask and hair not only because it hid his abnormalities, but aided in producing an air of authority and distinctiveness." 

Lisa took in her brother's explanation. 

"You know, we both have lives the other knows virtually nothing about." 

Milliardo chuckled and agreed with her as he opened the car door for Noin. 

~@~ 

The trio spent the evening caching up on each other's lives, both their original persona and their second identities. They talked late into the night, and Lisa enjoyed getting to know her future sister-in-law. 

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Noin. 

"I really don't know," admitted Lisa. "I always knew the day I would be free would come, but have not been sure what I would do. I love living at the circus. The Barton's took me in when I needed someplace to go, and they have become family to me. Yet, I am unsure if I want to work at the circus all my life. When I met with Hilde several months ago, she mentioned college and got me thinking. It might be nice to go. I think I would like to become a therapist and help others, especially those who are victims of abuse. However, college takes more money than I have. Maybe scholarships or loans…" Lisa shrugged her shoulders indicating she was at a loss for what she would do. 

"You have a trust fund set up by Mom and Dad specifically to pay for college," Milliardo informed her. "I came across the information when I was doing research trying to get custody of you. With a few scholarships and it, you could probably swing it. I would always help you out where I can," he offered. 

Lisa smiled at his offer. 

"I think you should give it a try," he encouraged with Noin's agreement. "Think about it," he concluded before they moved onto other topics like his and Noin's wedding. 

~@~ 

Lisa slept into the morning after her late night out. When she finally awoke, she made her way to find Duo for practice. She found him, Hilde and her friends practicing in the tent. 

"Look at me!" called Hilde as she made her way across one of the practice ropes. 

"Looks like you have taken to that like a fish to water," observed Lisa. 

"That she has," laughed Duo. "We started practicing and before we knew it, Hilde here had joined in for the fun of it," Duo playfully rolled his eyes. 

Hilde dismounted and the group continued perfecting their skills. 

After practice they showed Hilde around and introduced her to the other performers and the animals. Hilde was in her element. Each new thing excited her more. 

Come evening the manager escorted her newly arrived Schberkers to the Barton home. As soon as they saw their daughter, she was sandwiched between them in a joyful embrace. 

"I'm alright," insisted Hilde. "Would you please loosen your grip so I can breath." 

Her parents pulled away. Her mother sniffled and dabbed moisture from her eyes. 

"What happened?" asked her mother. 

"Well you had better sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Schberker," said Lisa as she directed them to the couch. 

They both did a double take of Lisa. 

"Relena???" questioned Mrs. Schberker waveringly. "Is that you?" 

"Yes," Lisa replied. 

"What is going on?" demanded Hilde's father. 

"We are going to tell you," promised Hilde. 

Lisa and Trowa pulled up a couple more chairs from the kitchen as every one settled down for the upcoming tale. 

Lisa started the narrative from her disappearance and adoption into the circus only telling them what they needed to know. Hilde finished with sharing her story from kidnapping to rescue. They told the Schberkers what they could and hid behind the fact that it was classified and they could not tell them for some of the details, like Zechs was Lisa's brother. 

Sally and Noin had stopped by earlier in the day to inform the group of the operations success and the total takedown of the two groups. Wufei found the news very satisfying. Justice had been served. They also reemphasized that fact that most of what they knew could go no farther than their small group. 

When Lisa and Hilde finished the story, Hilde's parents sat there with looks of disbelief on their faces. Once the shock wore off, they were full of questions. Jeff gave the kids a break by informing them that Beth had invited everyone over for an early dinner if they were interested. 

Once everyone was involved in the cozy dinner setting, the recent ordeal was soon put out of their minds and replaced with good food and conversation. Afterwards they provided Hilde and parents with seats for the night's performance. 

Hilde opted to stay the night with Lisa while her parents got a hotel room in town. That night the three girls stayed up late into the night talking. After giving up that the girls would ever stop chattering, Duo joined them with Trowa in tow. Come morning, Jeff found all five of them out cold on the girls' floor. 

~@~ 

Lisa had said her farewells to her brother and Noin the night before and now she was seeing Hilde and her parents off after breakfast. 

"Take care," Lisa whispered while embracing her friend. 

Lisa could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. 

"I'll keep in contact," she promised, "and I definitely want to visit this summer." 

The girls pulled back from each other, and Hilde got in the car. Lisa waved as they pulled away. Her friends came up behind her lending her their support as the car moved down the road. Duo snaked his arm around Lisa's waist and pulled her to his side in a brotherly hug of support. She leaned her head on his shoulder appreciatively. 

After the car disappeared from sight, Lisa turned to her friends and smiled at each one of them. 

"Time to get back to work!" she stated with a clap of her hands. 

The group started talking as they migrated to the tent to revert to their normal daily routine. 


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. 

@~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~ @~>~>~

**Off to Join the Circus!**

Chapter 13 ~ Epilogue

By West Wind

Duo mopped around the trailer wrapped in the blanket Lisa (for he had trouble calling her anything else) had sent him for Christmas. He plopped in a chair, pulled the blanket closer to him, and stared out the window at the rain falling and lightning cross the night sky. He missed her more than he could put into words, yet he could not bring himself to tell her. The number of times he had written e-mails pouring out his feelings for her and then deleted it without sending had long been lost with the vast quantity of them. 

After they rescued Hilde and aided in the bringing down of OZ and Romefeller, Lisa stayed with them for a few months. Her friend Hilde wanted to travel a bit before thinking about college so she tagged along once school was out. She fit right in. Having taken gymnastic lessons for most of her life, she adapted quickly to most routines. Since Lisa left, she had been his partner in many of the acts. He was still amazed at how fast sparks began to fly between Hilde and Trowa. Seemed like there was a mutual attraction since day one. They had been dating for seven or eight months now and were virtually inseparable. Duo was happy for his tall friend and Hilde. 

In the fall, Lisa went off to college. She e-mailed often and called occasionally. She was doing well and flourishing at college. She would tell him of all the new friends she was making and all the cute boys and which one she had a crush on this week. He loved to hear from her, but his heart cracked a little more with each new passing love interest she had. It hurt so bad, and if he was talking to her, he would try to not let the pain show. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved that for once in her life. The fact that it caused him such pain, he tried to push away for her. 

He wanted to see her so badly. He had hopped that she would come back during her Christmas break, but she spent it with her flesh and blood brother, Milliardo, and his fiancée, Noin. Duo did not blame her for that. She had not seen much of him since they were adopted, but she did send her friends at the circus gifts. She sent him the lovely quilt with blocks depicting circus scenes interspersed among the quilt blocks. He found himself admiring its beauty and thinking of her on several occasions. 

The door opened and a drenched Trowa entered with a hint of a smile on his face. One look at Duo wiped it away. Duo looked up at the newcomer to the room. 

"Been with Hilde?" he asked while trying to hide his gloominess from Trowa. 

Trowa nodded his head. 

"Why don't you just tell her?" sighed Trowa cutting to the cause of Duo's despair. 

"Trust me, I have tried hundreds of times, but I just can't. I don't know why, I just can't," Duo lamented and dropped his head into his hand and shook it gently back and forth. 

Trowa eyed his close friend and pondered if there was anything he could do. Duo had been slowly growing un-Duo-like since Lisa was free to go back to being Relena. He was becoming melancholy and gloomy more often even though he tried to hide it from everyone. He decided it would probably be best if he left him alone for a now. 

~@~ 

Duo had his upper body under the hood of the truck working on the engine muttering to himself as he worked. Grease smudged his hands and arms, and oily spots scattered on his dark shirt testified to his afternoon activity. He had been working on it for a while now and was just about done when someone stealthily slipped in behind him. 

"Hello, Duo," chirped a happy female voice startling Duo. 

Duo raised his head to quickly and hit it on the propped up hood with an grunt of pain as he turned to see his visitor. 

"Lisa! I mean Relena," he exclaimed with a genuine smile filling his face. 

She had changed since he last saw her. She had stopped dying her hair, it was now mostly back to its original color and about half the length. It was odd having blue eyes twinkle mischievously at him from her face. Before he could say any more a pair of hands were behind his neck and his lips were caught up in a kiss. Lisa did not pull away immediately, but gave Duo a chance to register what was going on as she assaulted his mouth. As what was happening penetrated his mind, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he responded in like manner. He allowed his eyes to droop, slipped his dirt stained arms around her, and participated in the kiss. Duo lost himself in the moment while every nerve in his body tingled at their touch. He wanted it to go on forever, but like all things it came to an end. Lisa pulled back and pulled air into her lungs as she smiled up at him. She left her arms draped around his neck, to Duo's relief, so he did not release her from his embrace. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked grinning up at him. 

He blinked a few times at her as comprehension came. 

"Why didn't you want to tell Trowa?" he answered her question with a question. "Wait a minute! How did you find out?" he questioned her with a sneaking suspicion of who. "Was it Trowa?" 

Laughter tumbled out of her like the sound of bells. 

"In a way," she dangled the truth before him, "but I did not hear it from his mouth." 

"Hilde!" surmised Duo. 

Lisa nodded that his assessment was correct. 

"What about Terry?" Duo asked about her latest crush. 

"Terry is not you," she stated as she slid her fingers up his neck and into his hair where his braid began. 

Duo was speechless and confused. Here his dream girl was in his arms looking lovingly up at him, and it all felt surreal. The one thing he did know was that he did not want her to let go. He leaned back against the front of the truck taking her with him. She released her arms from around his neck and settled in closely beside him. Duo tried to find words to voice what he wanted to say and ask. He let out a large sigh. 

"I love you," he whispered as he stared at nothing in particular before him, "and more than just a sister. I have for quite a while," he finally admitted to her. 

"That wasn't so hard was it?" inquired Lisa. 

Duo looked over at her and smiled. 

"Not after the kiss you gave me," he stated with a wink. "But, what do you feel for me?" 

He needed to hear it in her own words, from her lips. 

She made sure she had his attention and looked him in they eye before replying. 

"I love you more than a brother," she whispered. "Ever since you took my under you wing, you have been special to me, but I never identified my growing affection for you as love until after I went to college. When you weren't around, I was reminded of how big a part of my life you had become and how much I missed you. I tried to ignore it. I didn't think you felt the same, and I tried to find someone else." 

"You mean all those guys you dated were just an attempt to forget me?" Duo asked. 

She nodded. 

"Every time you told me you were seeing someone my heart felt like it was breaking!" he revealed. 

Lisa let out a mournful laugh before caressing his cheek. 

"What a pair we are!" she observed. "Both in misery because we could not admit our feelings to ourselves or each other." 

The irony hit them both and they chuckled at their blindness. 

"When Hilde told me of your mopping and your feelings, I danced around my room," she continued, "and cursed both myself and you for our stubbornness. 

"Duo, when I think about life without you in it, it is so pale and bleak. I love you," she concluded and rested her head on his chest. 

Duo gently stroked her hair and held her tightly to him. 

~@~ 

Relena stood by the east gate of campus a few days before school began. She admired the open quad and the surrounding old buildings. She took a deep breath and let it out as she prepared herself for a new year. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to a strong familiar body. She looked over at Duo and smiled warmly at him before he leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

"Are you ready for school to begin?" she asked. 

"As ready as I will ever be," he admitted. "How did I let you talk me into this again?" he asked. 

"I think it has something to do with getting a degree and being close to me," she playfully pointed out as she rolled his braid across her fingers. 

"Oh, yeah!," he murmured before kissing her again. 

After the kiss, Relena took a step away and caught his hand in hers. 

"Let's get our books and finish getting you settled in," she said as she pulled him in the direction of the college bookstores. 

~@~ THE END ~@~ 

I finally found the end to this story!!! Thank you for reading this saga and for the comments and reviews I have received on it. Hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving!   



End file.
